Hometown
by stoneyrockssocks
Summary: When Marcus receives word that his mother died, he goes to Silent Hill to collect what she left him. The town has him trapped. He comes face to face with a past he wished to leave behind. UPDATE: All endings posted! :D
1. Welcome to Silent Hill

--

His eyes were getting heavy, the snow wasn't helping either. The road was so dark, and he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Something wasn't right.

--Ugh..I knew it. I made a wrong turn back there, he ran through his mind.

He kept going forward though, trying to focus on anything. Blurry darkness kept distracting him from consciousness. In and out. In and out.

--Just pull over. Get some rest. Turn around in the morning.

His foot wasn't paying attention. It wouldn't ease up on the pedal. He widened his eyes and saw the clearest image he had seen the past hour. Snow. Falling so peacefully. Being alone on the road for awhile, he felt the luxury of stretching between his two lanes. His speed wasn't fast, but he couldn't help from maintain it, he couldn't just pull over at the rest stop. And what a view of that lake!

Light was breaking the darkness ahead of him. A small, insignificant light that was drawing closer and closer. Somehow, it made him more alert, he regained his posture and lowered the radio. When the light became something to deal with, he turned his head and watched it pass by. It was a Jeep, and with its brights on, he thought of turning around to follow that guy. Follow him and shine his brights. He hated when people used theirs unnecessarily. But it's always just a thought that breezes through his mind, a "what if", a "maybe one day".

--Uunh...at least I'm awake, somewhat.. it's so dark out here. Why is it so goddamn dark?

He looked around the road for a sign he was on the right track. 4 hours in the wrong way on his last car ride made him think that he had no sense of direction. The perfectionist beat himself up over that and picked up where he left off inside the car. But he looked up and relief filled him.

--Whew...

He kept going forward, the snow hitting his windshield and leaving a mark on the glass as it got tossed away. His eyes opened a little wider, but the redness stayed. He felt more alert, although he could've used it miles back in his attempt to drive faster. But that was okay, he had something to look forward to, and for once in the entire night, he had no care in the world. He reached his destination. He did what he had to do. His 5 day journey was about to end and he was ready to reap the benefit.

He drove closer and closer and his headlights shone on the big sign in front of him. He smiled and turned his eyes back on the rode. He made it. The sign looked just like he remembered it. Same color, same style of writing, same greeting.

"Welcome to Silent Hill"

--


	2. The Ash that Fell Forever

--

Marcus woke up and tried to tend to his throbbing head. He's never had a headache like this before, given he's prone to drinking heavily. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to chance light entering and making it worse. He went for his head, but instead his hands met the roof of his car. His eyes betrayed his thought and shot open instantly.

What?...

He saw through his cracked windshield. The lights were being covered by the snow, still falling so gently, as if it didn't know he totalled his car. Or as if it didn't care. He focused as best as he could and saw a pair of legs just standing there.

Help! Please, get me- Hey, help me get out! Please!

They started walking away. Slowly and steadily, ignoring his call, they started making their way towards the fog and kept walking till they were out of sight.

What the hell??

Marcus became so frustrated. He was turning red at the thought.

What was his problem?!

He held himself up against the roof. He was trying to remember how this happened. He closed his eyes and thought, while his left hand reached for the buckle of his seatbelt. He fell against the roof, his eyes still shut and forcing thought to show itself. He couldn't think. He was mad, he wasn't able to piece anything together. He was still shocked in how he found himself once he regained consciousness. He made his way out of the car. He pushed against the glass of his window and was halfway out when he heard it.

Of course...

He looked down and saw a shard of the glass rip right through his favorite jacket. He pulled himself through, despite the resistance of that piece of glass, and he was free, with a badly torn jacket. A look of "Why me?" tinted in red came across his face as he patted his chest to free himself of debris. He felt his phone in one of the pockets and hurriedly reached to pull it out. The phone screen was getting hit by the snow as he saw that he had no service.

This has got to be out of a fucking movie.

He closed his eyes and opened them again. Looking at his phone to double check its uselessness, he saw a snowflake fall in the center of the screen. Confusion filled his eyes and bled back into his mind. The snow was black.

What...? What is this? It looks like ash.

He pulled the phone down and saw the ground was covered in ash-colored snow. With no thought except what the hell going thorugh his mind, he saw the tracks of the pair of legs he saw. The imprint of the feet were there, lightly outlined by the snow and more prominent from the blood they left behind.

Oh my god...

He looked back at his car. His beautiful car that he normally thought was so generic, at least in his neighborhood growing up, crushed and turned upside down. The blue paint looked so calming but the shine of his grill was gone. It was replaced by a huge indent and blood. He couldn't believe it when sharp flashes of the past night filled his head. One of the empty road in front of him. One of the entrance of town nearing closer and closer. And one of a strange figure blocking his way, making him swerve. The last memory he could pull out was in the angle he remembered waking up. Upside down, his lights shining on a pair of legs just standing there.

He snapped out of it and looked towards the town.

He probably got help, he thought, but how could he walk from that? Did I even hit him? The police are probably on their way.

He was panicking more than he should have because they weren't on their way. No one was. Had he known that, he could've somewhat prepared himself for what was to come. He hurried away from the town, not sure what exactly he was doing. There wasn't anything to help him for miles. But he kept going and going, not wanting to own up. He stopped.

They'll get me, even if I walk away. Come on, its MY car!

He started thinking of an excuse. Stolen car. He kept walking away and now with persistance. He kept hoping he wouldn't hear the police behind him. His folded arms started a small collection of black snow. He unfolded them, releasing the snow, allowing it to fall a little more before ending its journey forever. He brushed his sleeves and that's when he saw it.

The road he used to get here wasn't there anymore. He saw nothing but grey skies ahead of him, the dark snow falling. And how the snow behind him must be so envious, if it could only fall forever like the flakes in front of him. He couldn't believe it.

No way... I must be dreaming. Or...

He thought to jump in and end the ridiculous dream so he can wake up in a lively Silent Hill. His aunt there to greet him. A Silent Hill with people and no impossible snow. A Silent Hill that contained a road that allowed people to get in. He bent his knees and closed his eyes.

It'll be fast...I'm dreaming, no pain. He then thought, what if it's one of those endless drop dreams? Ugh, just wake up Marcus!

A faint siren that suddenly became louder filled his ears. At first he thought of the police but this siren was too loud, too different. He opened his eyes and straightened his body while he turned around. The ash became less visible as the sky blackened. He walked away from the ledge and the soft footsteps he once heard were replaced by the clanking of metal. He looked down and the floor was gone, he stood on what seemed to be metal fencing.

What the hell!

He looked up and the sirens overcame him. He realized his dream turned nightmarishly wrong as he saw pieces of the concrete, as thin and flexible as paper, float above his eyeline. The lack of color in the sky was finally gone, and Marcus felt chills as he saw a floodlight flash on ahead of him. He didn't know what to do as he felt himself weakening and slowly finding a place on the ground. The sirens bashed against his eardrums and he finally closed his eyes for the night. Not before he saw the pair of legs he saw before attached to a big feature in front of him in the floodlight. Not before he saw that monsterous shape walking towards him. The sirens were oddly making him unconscious of his environment and when his head let itself rest on the ground, he heard the grind of metal on metal. He didn't need his eyes to show him that the mysterious figure was standing right in front of him.

--


	3. Restless Dream No 1

--

-Daddy?

The little boy looked up at his father, dressed in black with a loosened, striped tie around his neck. His father, with no expression on his face and no feeling in his eyes, kept looking forward. He looked up and saw his father's handsome face. The boy turned to what his father was looking at and saw the big house across the lake. He had never been inside but he heard about the people that lived there. The witch and her poor mother.

The boy's father wouldn't break his gaze on the house. He stared and stared, holding a metal cross in his right hand. It was the one the witch's mother gave him. He had looked intently at the house for a couple days. Sometimes he would walk back in discouraged, or just go straight to bed. The boy didn't know why, and wouldn't until it happened.

-Daddy? What's wrong?

The older man stared at the house, imagining what the result would look like. Imagining the suffering that would be felt there. Imagining the suffering that was already felt there. The man felt a tug on his pant leg, breaking the trance he found himself trapped in. He looked down at his son, big eyed with an uneasy stare. He smiled and grabbed his son, lifted in up in his arms, and faced him towards the house.

-Marcus, the girl who lives over there. You go to school with her, right?

Marcus looked at his father and smiled. He nodded.

-What is she like?

Marcus stood in smile. But he looked away and his eyes began to show traces of sadness. That poor girl.

-She's very nice, daddy. She always lets me play with her when we're at lunch. She draws real good too!

His father let out a silent laugh. He sighed and let Marcus down to support himself on the hardwood of their balcony.

-No one likes her though... they're all mean to her. They push her and say mean stuff. I feel really bad for her.

The boy's father looked down at him, the boy's smile weakening and his cheeks a little red.

-What do you do, Marcus? What do you do when they do that?

-...Nothing. They'll do that to me if I try to help her.

The father remembered his 9 year old son coming home with a black eye. Marcus was crying, but not for himself. For the girl. The poor girl who endured this everyday. His son only got a taste of the pain she faced everyday. And he remembered how bad he was hurt himself, unable to console him, unable to assure him it would be okay. He could remember the time where he sympathized with the witch's mother, only beginning to even imagine how she must feel. But he knew better now.

-Marcus, all it takes for bad to triumph over good is for people like us to stay and do nothing. Because people like us are afraid to put ourselves in harm's way for another. Marcus, remember, never ever stand by. Always lend a hand to those who can't face the world alone.

The boy was confused. He couldn't take in what his father was saying. But he nodded.

-...okay.

They both stood there for awhile longer. The sun was shining brightly on the lake, the light reflecting on the windows of the witch's house. It was almost blinding but the father wouldn't let the light take the mesmerizing sight in front of him. He wanted to appreciate everything his life had given him to this point. A beautiful wife and two bright kids with the world ready at their feet. Tomorrow, he feared, he may lose them all. With sadness creeping into his stare, the man turned away and knew what he was going to do. What he had to do. What God really wished for him to do. The man knew now, that God wasn't what the witch's mother said he was.

Marcus felt his father's pants brush against his arm and turned to watch him walk inside, this time with a slightly more positive attitude. He looked back around at the house one last time, not realizing that it would be the last time he ever saw that girl and his father again.

--


	4. Memories that Glow in the Dark

-  
-Unnnh...

The headache was worse than before. He didn't know whether he wanted to risk opening his eyes, finding out if it really was just a dream. He covered them with his hands, rubbed them for awhile and spread his arms out to get a feel of where he was at.

-...It's not my bed... I knew it.

Knowing he couldn't keep himself from feeling the disappointment, he opened his eyes and saw the ceiling fan spinning above him. He lifted his body slowly, staring at the fan to ready himself for whatever could be housing him from the dark snow.

-...What?

He looked around, confused and almost relieved. He was awake inside his family's house. He stood up, brushing his jeans off and ran his hand through his hair. He walked from the living room where he woke up to the kitchen. It was surprising to him that everything looked the same, just as he remembered it. The teapot on the stove, the black cherry flowers on the table in the transparent vase, and the missing chair at the same table. Ever since his dad passed away. He walked towards the sliding glass door and looked at the lake. The dark snow falling on the still water looked strangely beautiful, some falling and accepting the end and the rest of it landing on patches of ice, holding onto the life it had left.

He looked across the lake at the house. Blackened by its burns, he was surprised it was still standing. He stepped back and turned to go back inside the house.

-I wonder if Aunt Linda is here..

He slowly made his way through the house, subconsciously making his way to his old room. The creaks of the house were the same, he purposely found each one in the upstairs hallway. He made it to his door and grabbed the doorknob. He breathed in and out once, turned it, and pushed the door open very slightly, to peek at where he used to live. He could see his bed, neatly made as it always was, with the bear his dad gave him on his 6th birthday. The white bear with X's for eyes, still full of stuffing, felt as soft as ever. Marcus swore he could feel his dad in the room.

He turned to the window and saw the view. Except for the ash and the missing orange glow from the sunsets he wished to see again, it all looked the same.

-Marcus, how about we go out on that lake and see the other side, at the very end!

He opened his eyes very wide and turned around. He couldn't see where the voice was coming from but he could hear the footsteps walking towards him, stepping on the familiar creaks as they got closer. He backed up into the window, not sure if he should be afraid or curious as to why he's hearing the voice. His father's voice.

-Look at that water, it's so calm. Marcus, let's take the boat out?

He pressed his fingers against the glass behind him, tense and unsure. But his grip on the window loosened as he heard the thumping steps stomping up the stairs. His footsteps.

-Dad! Yeah! Let's go! Alessa told me there's magic over there! She says you can get three wishes and if we get there, I can finally get my bike!

Marcus stepped forward, walking towards his bed. He sat where the chest full of toys rested, at the foot of the bed, looking ahead at the closet. It was partly opened, and he could see his superhero costume peeking out from the darkness.

-Ha ha Marcus, there's better things to use magic for. What about a million dollars? Then you could buy a million bikes.

-Yeah!

-What about... a new puppy for Thing 1 to play with?

-Yeah! We could name him Thing 2!

-Ha ha, why did you name the first one Thing 1 anyways?

-Cause he's trouble! Just like the real one!

Marcus laid down on the small bed and looked up at the glow in the dark stars he and his father put up. The blank color of the sky almost let the stars glow, and Marcus felt a little thankful for that. He felt like he was home.

Staring at the ceiling, he was lost in the stars, remembering the patterns he found. His eyes were busy, capturing sight of all the constellations the stars made, that he almost couldn't see the center. A big star and a little star right next to each other. The big one had a poorly drawn smiley face while the smaller one was more neat, more simple.

-Marcus, this is us, right here. Whenever you feel alone, whenever you feel sad, just look up. Just look up at the stars and see that we're always together. Whenever it gets dark, look up and see that we are the brightest stars in the whole sky.

He remembered how he used to be so scared of the dark. His father made him the promise to be the light that kept him safe from all the monsters hiding under his bed. Marcus always felt happy and upset, thinking of his father and how great he was to him, and this time was no different. A small smile came across his face and his eyes became fixed on the big star. He was tracing the face with his eyes, over and over again, remembering how he drew it for his father. He got to the end of the smile when he saw it. A light was shining through his window.

He got up pretty quickly and rushed to the window, now just out of curiosity rather than fear. He could see a couple faint lights coming from the blackened house across the lake.

-There's people over there? Why would anyone be over there?

Marcus tried his best to look around the charred wood that still managed to stand from the ground, but couldn't see anybody moving, just the lights themselves. He gave up and turned around, walking out of the room when he heard the phone ring.

The ringing was coming from downstairs and Marcus stood in the doorway of his bedroom. He was waiting for it to stop, and it did sooner than later. He walked down the stairs and the phone rang again. He made his way through the living room and sat down on the couch, waiting for the phone to stop. It stopped. He stared at the phone and waited for it to beg him to pick it up with his loud, shrill ring. It started begging before he could finish the thought. He got up and went to the phone, and sighing, he answered.

-Hello?

-Help me..please..

-Uh..hello, who is this? Where are you?

-Help me..please.. it's in here, the other one is locked outside. It's gonna get me..

-Where are you??

-Please, I'll shine my light so you can see me. Come help me!

Marcus stood there as the dial tone died, letting its final sound ring in his ears. He hung up the phone and went to the sliding glass door. The lights were still moving, aimed towards his house.

-Does she know I'm here?

He took a breath, almost mad that she asked him, a stranger, to go over and help her. But he couldn't leave her there to fend for herself.

-What are those things she was talking about?

He put his hand on his head and rubbed his eyes. He ran his hands through his hair and headed for the door. He had butterflies in his stomach, this would be the first time he went to the witch's house since the fire.

--


	5. Inside Alessa's Room

**NOTE: This one felt a little rushed towards the end. It might have been my want to just move on from this area and start getting to the good stuff. Thanks for making it this far and I SWEAR that things pick up in the next 2 chapters :))) -StoneyRock**

--

He made his way out the door and embraced the grey skies as if they were normal. Something was wrong in this town but he couldn't take the time to figure out what. Not yet. He started his way down the street and could barely see 10 feet ahead of him. The fog was thick and the ash was getting in the way. The streets were silent and he uncomfortably pressed forward.

He looked down and saw the streak of red blood turning towards the sidewalk. He could faintly hear crunching ahead of him, shrouded in the fog that kept the sight secret. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see what could be ahead of him. But he couldn't go back to the house, there was nothing to go back for. He crossed the street slowly, paranoid of making a sound that could attract the crunching towards him.

He gazed around at his surroundings, unknowing that they had intentions of trapping him. Everything looked as if he were a kid again, just blanketed in a neutral colored fog. He saw the lake to his left and the still water, still collecting dark snow. As he stepped forward, his pocket started making a loud noise. He stopped and stood, with a confused look on his face. Then he remembered.

-My cell phone!

He reached for his phone and took it out, flipping the screen open to reveal a little patch of light. He was confused as he saw the phone freaking out, blank images being replaced with messes of pictures that were fighting to make it on the screen. The noise got louder, the static making him shiver a little. He tried to turn the phone off but it seemed to just make the problem worse. Frustrated, he dropped the phone and took a step forward. He stopped when he saw a shadow walking towards him.

-...What?

The shadow came closer to him as the static got louder. He backed up towards the sidewalk, stepping away from the shadow and the noise it caused. But it followed him, turning towards him, slowly stalking him against a wall. Marcus was getting hesitant, scared at what it could want from him. The shadow stopped and stood in front of him, just close enough to be visible. Marcus looked at it and watched as it started shaking. It shook very little before its movements became violent. It took a step forward as it hurled a mass of liquid at a frozen Marcus. He braced himself, blocking his face with his arms. He noticed the sleeves of his jacket were drenched with the liquid. He felt the heat through his sleeves, struggling to tear his coat off before it could melt onto his skin. He gave into a moment of weakness, looking down as the shadow walked closer to him. He panicked, stumbling back along the empty sidewalk. He threw his jacket down as the sleeves melted, and bumped into a trash can. The inconvenient garbage held a box that shattered on the ground and Marcus looked down at it as the shadow became visible.

He saw the weapon that could save his life, a jagged piece of wood complete with nails. He looked up and saw the shadow, now visible, shaking once again. He looked in horror at the sight. In the shape of a person, the shadow revealed itself to be a bloodied mess. It looked as if it was wrapped within itself, struggling to break its arms free from the prison of melted skin it was in. Its legs were slightly bent, knees facing each other. The blood dripped on the concrete as it's shaking became violent. Marcus ran back, dodging the acidic liquid it prepared. He rushed ahead for the jagged wood and tightened his grip. With the nails facing the imprisoned monster, he bashed the wood into its shoulder. It let out a muffled scream. Marcus came close to see its lack of a face, noticing the melted mess covering where it should be. He backed up and threw a violent swing at the monster again, this time across its head. The monster weakly backed away from Marcus. It shook again and Marcus pursued it, bashing his weapon anywhere his swings would allow. The monster stopped its shaking and kneeled down before it rested on the ground. Marcus, with a handful of splinters, gave one last smack at the monster before it stopped moving. He dropped the now broken piece of wood as the static from his cell phone disappeared. It became silent once again.

- What the hell was that thing?!

With his adrenaline lowering, he felt the pain of backfire in his hand. He looked at his palm and noticed the splinters his lifesaver had given him. Picking the painful ones out, he re-evaluated the mission he accepted.

-Do I really want to risk going forward? Is this what was trapping that girl?

Running through his thoughts, he noticed the smell of burnt smoke. He realized that he was close to the burned down house. But he hesitated on moving forward. He couldn't do it.

-...Just find help, Marcus. Just find help. You'll be no good to her dead.

He turned around and made his way back to his house. As if it were her cue, he heard the girl scream. He stopped and stood. He didn't want to turn back and see another one of those things. He stepped forward again. She must have known he was walking away because Marcus heard her scream once again. He couldn't ignore the desperate cry, going against his better judgment, he turned around and followed the smoky scent to the house.

Marcus walked up to the fence and looked at the two story house. Some of the roof was gone and most of the damage was done in the upper right area of the house. There were no windows, and there was still a little color on the front door that was caved in. He walked along the pathway to the porch, staring at the witch's room. He got to the front door and heard something move inside the house.

-...You can do this...you can do this...

He went to the burned wood next to the door, and picked through to find the most able weapon. With a large breath, he opened the broken door as best as he could and walked inside the darkness.

The place smelled entirely of a fire, it was so overwhelming that Marcus could believe it burned down hours ago. He threw silence away, just going through the house with no worry of alarming anything that could be waiting for him. With the blackened wood in his hand, he sorted his way in the mess towards the living room. Everything was gone, the couches were black, allowing only a hint of the green color they used to be. He looked at the fireplace, the bricks being the brightest color in the room with a soft and faded red. Above, on the mantle, he saw her. The witch and her mother, Alessa and Dahlia Gillespie, standing stone faced within a picture frame.

-...Alessa...

Looking at the girl's face brought a lot of memories to his attention. He remembered her so well, thoughts of their secret lunches together at school and, of course, their secret place. Not wanting to get lost in thought, he grabbed the picture from the frame, folded it up and put it in his pocket. He noticed in front of the picture laid a key. He picked it up and examined it, noticing the mark that said, "Alessa's Room". He left the living room and went for the staircase. It was burned in the center, missing 3 steps or so. As he ascended the stairs, he felt the weakened support it gave him and hurried to the missing stairs. He counted to 3 and jumped for the seemingly distant stair. His foot caught it and he held the rail tightly as the stairs behind him ceased to exist.

Now seemingly trapped on the second floor, he heard unknown beings stir beneath him, his cell phone emitting that static he heard from the street. Backing away from the top half of the staircase, he explored the hallways. Trying to open the door which was surprisingly still able to hold, he realized the lock was broken and went to the next one. He approached a door right next to it, with a picture of a little girl and her mother. It looked as if it were drawn by a young child, and unlike the rest of the house, it was perfectly fine. He reached for the doorknob and turned it. The door wouldn't let him enter and he took the key he found downstairs and used it. The charred door gave him entrance and he took it.

He walked inside the room, lit by the grey skies peeking through the burned hole in the ceiling, and saw a girl curled up in the corner, shaking. He called to her softly.

-..Hello?

She looked up at him.

-..Were you the one who called?

She got up on her feet and ran to him. A little startled, Marcus was hesitant in embracing her. She latched onto the man and wouldn't let go for some time.

- What happened?

The girl met his eyes and Marcus saw through the tears of her puffy eyes.

-..They left me here..with those things...

-Who? Who left you here?

-The group. There are some of us that gathered at the hospital when this place went to Hell. When the town went dark, they ran and left me inside this house.

Marcus looked at the girl, not knowing exactly what to say.

-..I'm Marcus.

-My name is Marissa.

Marissa let go of Marcus and backed up to take a better look at him.

-Those things...that you said trapped you here, what happened to them?

-I don't know, I guess they just gave up and went away.

-What were they??

-They were...dogs. They looked like dogs. I couldn't see them clearly, I just ran and locked myself in whatever room I could get into. Marcus, there's something wrong about this place. I live here and one day, I woke up and it was just like this.

-Yeah...I lived here once. I came back to this. I tried to get out but...the road I took here is gone.

Marissa looked at him, unsurprised. She looked at him as if she wanted to say, "I know." She walked towards the door and turned towards Marcus.

-We should leave...before those things come back.

Marcus nodded in agreement. He took a look around the room before leaving. It was so strange for him to be seeing her room. The little bed was horribly blackened, all the furniture looked like it had gone to Hell, but the walls were covered in a child's drawings. Pictures of a kid and her parent, crayons forming smiley faces along with sad ones. He knew who made them, as much as he tried to fight the thought. He knew Alessa was gone, but how could her pictures be here, in good condition? The two walked out of the room and Marcus took lead.

He needed to find a way downstairs to get out of the house. He went to the end of the hallway, just one room next to Alessa's. The door wouldn't budge. He motioned for Marissa to follow him to the other end of the dim hallway when they both heard the stirring on the first floor. Marissa froze and hesitated, worried that whatever was down there was coming back up to finish her. Marcus went ahead and opened a working door to reveal a room full of junk. Boxes, tools, a ladder, coats.

Marcus dropped his weapon and took the ladder, taking some random, useless junk with it. Knocking the unusable objects aside, he set the ladder against the wall. Marissa picked up the wood he dropped and held it temporarily for him. He thought it might be too risky to try to get out through the front door so he went back inside Alessa's room. He dragged the ladder to the window, putting it down to open the window. Once he had opened it, he set the ladder outside.

-Marissa.

He turned around and saw her facing the opposite end of the hallway.

-Marissa, come on. We can get out this way.

She stood her ground. Marcus went to go get her and saw what she was looking at. In the black shade of the hallway, he saw a pair of red eyes staring back at him. It came closer as he pushed Marissa into the girl's room. She hesitated, falling as Marcus rushed into the room, closing the door behind him. Marissa got back up and headed for the ladder. Marcus stood at the door, hearing the unknown getting closer through creaks in the hallway floor. She stepped onto the ladder and started her journey downwards as Marcus called for his weapon back. He heard scratching at the door, followed by barking. It sounded familiar.

He called down to Marissa, who made it down to the bottom, telling her to stay put. He went back inside the room. He heard the scratching once more and went to the door. He was unsure and his better judgment told him to just leave, that this is something in the scary movies he loved to watch that guaranteed death. His naivety told him to trust his phone, emitting no static. He opened the door and slammed the wood down on the floor in front of him. He heard a whimper and saw the unknown come into the skylight.

-...Thing 1??

The dog rushed Marcus and jumped on him, licking his hands and wagging it's tail.

-Could this be what Marissa was scared of?

He embraced the familiar dog, running his hands through its fur. He was so happy to see him, just for the fact that he could give more support against whatever may be lurking in the fog. He went to the window and went down to the girl waiting for him. He saw the dog run back inside the house as he made it to the bottom. He motioned the girl to follow him and she did, making their way to the front door. He opened it and was greeted by his dog. Marissa stepped back, horrified. Her horror lessened as her confusion heightened.

-What? What is that?

He took Thing 1 in his arms and patted its head as he stood back up. The dog went back inside and brought out his little counterpart.

-Thing 2?

The smaller dog was more excited to see its owner, jumping up and down on Marcus' leg. Marissa gave a weak smile and felt a little tense, staring at the rottweilers offer their happiness to their master.

-I guess they really were dogs... I guess I was just scared by the dark.

The dogs circled around Marcus' feet and all 3 looked at the girl, Marcus speaking up.

-The people you were with, we should go find them. These guys should help us get through. The hospital, that's where they're at, right?

-Yes.

The two and the dogs made it to the street and made way to the hospital. Feeling a little bit relieved, Marissa was glad to have the dogs around as well. Hoping to get some sort of answer, Marcus allowed to girl to dictate the way to the refuge. Remembering what she said, he was hoping they could get there before he could witness the Hell she was talking about.

--


	6. Thing 1 and Thing 2

--

They ran inside the hospital. What help those dogs turned out to be! They just stood around as the two humans fended off the beings within the fog. The dogs followed inside and Marcus let them wander around, almost hoping they would just wander off for awhile.

-That was close Marcus, what was that thing??

Marcus took his breath in the lobby of the hospital, rehashing the street monster in his head. He couldn't make sense of it, his head was filled with too much thought. He tightened grip on the meat hook he found outside.

-Let's just get to these people, okay?

Marissa felt a little offended with the tone in his voice, but what should she have expected? She felt the same way, so frustrated in this ghost town that wanted everything inside dead.

-They're on the roof when it's light outside, they hide in one of the rooms on the second floor when it goes dark.

-Let's head up for the roof then.

Thing 1 and Thing 2 were sniffing around the lobby, scratching at a door marked with blood. Marcus did not want to see the grotesque sight that had possibility of lying behind it. The lock was broken anyways and he called for the dogs to follow him to the stairs.

Entering the staircase, they went up and up to the door with a bold R next to it. He grabbed the doorknob and pushed but the door didn't budge. He tried to turn the knob but realized in a second it was locked.

-...We have to get to the second floor, Marcus...

Rather than inquire, he nodded. They went down to the second floor. On the ground in front of the door with a bold 2 next to it was a flashlight. He was thankful, recalling the darkness in Alessa's house and remembering the slight hope he had that he wouldn't be attacked while inside. He picked it up, gave it to Marissa to handle. He opened the door and entered the unknown.

Once the door closed, his cell phone went crazy. He felt a little shaken up but snapped out of it real quick for the sake of the girl. He turned as Marissa shone the light down the hallway. He could hear the sound of metal being dragged on the ground. He grabbed whatever breath he could take and placed his hand on Marissa's shoulder, asking her to follow. Quietly nervous behind him, she followed with the light shining straight ahead. As they approached the growing sound of static, they saw it as Thing 1 and 2 went ahead, passing with ease.

The disfigured nurse walked forward with a mission, dragging the steel pipe behind her. She was provocatively dressed, pale as one could be with the same melted mess he saw on the confined monsters in the streets. With blood trailing from her cap, she lifted her head, looking as if she were gazing at the two live people. She shook as the monsters before her, lifting and slamming the pipe against the wall as a warning. Marcus rushed the nurse, with the meat hook ready. He slashed her lack of a face, blood trailing down her neck, staining her dirty white uniform. She reached up to her face, her dead fingers touching the gash he left. Marcus didn't know what to do, was she self-aware? She seemed upset as to being cut in her face, so much that she positioned herself, facing the girl off to the side.

Marissa shone the light still, the nurse now focusing on her. She raised her pipe at the girl and rushed Marissa into the wall. Marissa was frightened, but was ready, bashing the flashlight as hard as she could against the nurse's shoulder. The nurse wouldn't let up, she grabbed the live girl's hair, pulling it down to force the girl on the ground. Behind her, Marcus grabbed onto the nurse's beaten shoulder with the meat hook, pulling her back as the nurse let out a surprisingly loud scream. He tugged her forcefully to the ground and ripped his hook up her shoulder, taking pieces of dead skin with it. Marissa went for the steel pipe the now defeated nurse left lying next to her and stood up, using the pipe as a crutch to help stand. Marcus used the meat hook one last time, ramming the sharp end into her chest and pulling with such force that he heard a crack inside the dead nurse. Once she stopped moving, Marcus removed the bloodied hook.

-Marissa, are you okay?

-I'm fine, just pulled my hair like any other girl, no big deal..

Marcus gave a little laugh, and Marissa, using her fingers to make her long black hair somewhat nicer, replied with her own chuckle. Thing 1 came out of the darkness, approaching the nurse and whimpering, licking her face. Marissa shone the light she kept in her hand and both saw Thing 2 scratching at a door to the left. Marcus reached out his hand to the girl's head, going over her hair in an attempt to help her. She looked up at him and smiled.

-Thank you.

-Yeah, of course, I-

-We should be going, don't you think? This is hardly the time for this.

-I..uh..what?

-Let's make it out of here first, okay?

Marissa walked ahead with such confidence, totally shocking Marcus who has only seen her in a desperate state. Marcus followed her and Thing 1 stood where he was at, circling around the nurse before finally laying down next to the lifeless mess.

The littler Thing stood looking up at the door and wagged her tail as the two approached the area. She barked and her head stood still at the crack of the door, waiting for it to open. Marcus grabbed the doorknob and turned it, revealing an almost empty room. They walked in and saw a bed turned over, underneath it a red outline making its way to their feet. Marcus grabbed a hold on the mattress and with a breath, flipped it to the side.

-..uggh..

Marissa backed away to the small table, blocking the light from the small lamp that sat there. Marcus stood up and examined the poor man, torn up and mutilated. His face was scratched up horribly, making it impossible to recognize him. His chest was ripped apart. showing to the disgusted onlookers that his body was hollow. Marcus looked away as Marissa gained her footing. She walked away, allowing the light to reveal a shine within the hollowed out man. Marcus looked and saw a key. He really didn't want to but reached in to obtain the bloody key. Underneath he saw a white envelope, unstained by the remains containing

-Lauren, I'm sorry. But I couldn't let that thing get to you. My sacrifice is what will keep you alive. Please don't let it be in vain. Use this key to get to the basement storage room, the others will be waiting. Hurry, my love, before it comes back. I love you, God bless you. Once Alessa has been stopped for good, God will come and all will become heaven. Live for this, I will wait for you on the other side. --Alex

Marcus took the basement storage room key and Marissa looked down at the body.

-Oh Alex...

-..You know him?

-He was in our group. He was so...innocent. That poor boy was controlled by that girl he wrote the letter for. She belongs to the cult, or what's left of it anyways. She filled his head with promises of God, that their horrible ways would bring God to Earth. The group..it's mostly people from the cult that burned the house years ago. You came from here, you remember hearing about Alessa Gillespie? They burned that girl in hopes of bringing God here. God that would be born from suffering, who would bring Paradise.

-What?

-I don't know much more, that's all my sister told me about it. What kind of God could bring happiness from a child's eternal suffering? I could only imagine what she went through. That's probably why they left me in that house.

-Why?

-The group is very...hostile. A bunch of cultists and their followers, some "blasphemers", and the rest are people like me. Who don't believe but pretend. They damn each other and promise death. So far though, it's them who are dying. But their faith and prayer have helped through the darkness, which is how they replace their dead with new believers.

-Marissa, if you don't believe, why do you stay with them?

-They're the only ones here, I don't wanna be alone here. I'll be killed, I know it. Until we leave this place, I have to stay with them.

-Marissa...

-Let's go Marcus, I guess they're in the basement...

Both stepped out of the room and down the hallway, the Things slowly following. Marcus couldn't help but think about the group he was about to encounter. Bunch of crazy lunatics, just like his mother.

The basement was wet and had a strange, dirt smell to it. Their footsteps were padded with the sound of water. They went along the side of the hallways, looking for a sign to say 'Storage'. As if they were expected, the door was lit by a red lightbulb and Marcus pulled out the key. The Things stood back, growling at the door. Showing their teeth with their hairs on end, Thing 1 and Thing 2 backed up as Marcus opened the door. They entered the room, conversation already in progress as the dogs retreated. Just pacing outside the door, they wouldn't attempt to answer to Marcus' calls to enter.

-What do you expect?? Ever since Dahlia left, the whole thing has been falling apart!

-Calm down, Mark. God IS with us, he is all around. Can you not see?

-So then God is responsible for all this? This damn middle ground?

-God is what is keeping us alive. He hears our prayers and is protecting us from the demons Alessa has brought forth.

Marcus should've known. Marissa gained the attention of the group in progress. They all looked at her, almost surprised to see her.

-Marissa, so you made it out of that wicked house. Find what you were looking for?

Marcus stepped ahead of the girl and the preacher gave a look of slight surprise.

-Marcus, so it's true. You have come.

-What are you doing, Marlena?

-Saving my people, our people Marcus. Giving them the faith they need to persevere. Giving them the strength to choose the right side.

-You're crazy. Always have been.

-Not everybody thinks so. I've shown them the way, to Paradise, to God. God is here, Marcus. You would do best to follow in His word. It's kept us alive so far.

-Yeah? Well, MY God doesn't kill innocent girls like yours.

-Oh Marcus, we're on the same side. Our God is coming, and it would be wise for you to rethink your position.

Marcus looked disgusted. She was exactly how he remembered. His sister Marlena took after their mother, obsessed and putting too much time into the Cult. His father was the only sane one besides himself. Marissa looked at Marcus, she didn't need an answer to figure out he was related somehow. They looked so much alike, they even had the same demeanor. They carried themselves gracefully and strongly. She thought to herself that she should have known when she first saw him.

-Marcus, I-

Marlena looked behind him, startled at the sight she saw.

-You..brought those wretched demons with you!

Marcus looked confused, turning behind him. He didn't see anything but the dogs.

-Do you realize what you are doing?!

Then the sound came. Marcus heard the sirens he heard upon his entrance to the town. The loud, blaring sirens and this time, it seemed everyone took notice. They all had different but similar reactions, some gasped while others backed into a corner. Marcus grabbed his head in attempt to block the noise, he knelt to the ground as Marissa went to him, grabbing his shoulder in attempt to comfort.

-Marcus, are you okay?

-You brought death upon us, Marcus. You've chosen your side.

The sirens got louder and the environment started to melt away.

-You will go to Hell for what you're doing!

Pieces of the ground fell through a metal grate as others floated to a neverending darkness above. Marcus could hear the clink of metal as the scared members of the group backed to whatever wall was farther from the door, or whichever had room. Marcus turned his head, looking at the Things. They started twitching, heads shaking violently as a loud growl was emitted from Thing 1. Thing 2 followed suit, losing her fur with a screeching yelp. Marcus couldn't believe what he was seeing.

-Mark, close the door! Let us gather in prayer!

Thing 1 and Thing 2 transformed into one of the monsters Marcus saw in the damned ghost town. Both Things were wrapped in bloody bandages, sores showing and skin falling off. Their eyes went from a bright rare blue for their breed into an orange blend. Their tongues hanging from their mouths, dragging on the floor. Thing 1 grew in size and Thing 2 did as well, both in stance and in position for the group inside. The man Mark went to push the door closed but Thing 2 wrapped her tongue around his leg, pulling him into the hallway. Door still open, everybody saw him get ripped apart. Thing 2 grabbed his leg and Thing 1 grabbed his arm. As if they were playing tug-o-war, they both ran to opposite sides, tearing off the man's limbs. He screamed in intense pain as the Things came back. Thing 1 turned to the group and let out a monstrous bark. Taking the bigger Thing's cue, Thing 2 clawed the man's remaining leg, shredding it with ease as the bigger Thing gnawed at his chest. Marissa ran for the door and shut it.

With the echoes of screams in the hallway, each member held their head down with their eyes shut as best as they could shut them. Marlena started them in prayer but the Things clawed at the door. Not wanting to be interrupted, Marlena's now shaky voice continued her prayer. Marcus looked up and he saw his new environment. The Things were pouncing at the door, their blood thirsty tongues hanging through the holes they made in the door. Marlena paid no attention, desperate to complete her prayer to keep these demons at bay. Their barks became louder and hungrier. Marcus turned to the group, surprised in seeing a light emit from the center of their circle. The light became brighter, Marlena being in the center became unseen. As the light was filling up the room, one of the Things grabbed one of the members by their hair. The girl screamed as Thing 2 dragged her to the door by her tongue. Marcus tried to grab her but Thing 1 slapped him away with his. The tongue, full of blisters and open cuts, succeeded as Thing 2 pulled her head outside of the door. With a loud crunch, the light faded. Everyone became hesitant and scared as they looked at the door. Marlena opened her eyes as she saw the girl's body fall almost lifeless, leaving a dark red streak of blood running down the door. Marcus looked and saw the same body, headless and clutching at the wall behind her.

Everybody panicked as the Things broke down the door even further. Marlena didn't know what to do, her prayer would just be interrupted. The Things finally gained entrance as everybody knocked each other aside to find safety. Both Things targeted an old woman and pounced on her, ripping her legs into pieces and fighting over them. Everyone took the chance to run out. Marissa grabbed Marcus, pulling him back outside the door. She lost her grip as the group knocked her back. Marlena was the last one out and before she left with the group, she chanted a prayer. With Marlena's last word, Marissa ran to get Marcus but was held back by an unseen force. Marcus got up and ran for the exit but was held back as well. Marlena gave her brother one last look before she walked away.

-Marcus!

Marissa stayed by the doorway as the old woman was desperately crawling towards her and Marcus. Thing 2 lashed her tongue at her, wrapping it around her neck. Dragging the persistent woman backwards, she clutched onto the ground, trying to find whatever she could to keep her from death. She pressed hard on the ground, breaking her fingernails off with a sickening crunch. Marcus turned to the girl.

-Just go!

-Marcus!

-Leave! I'll find you later!

Marissa looked as if she were to cry, but listened. She left Marcus in the room, the image of the old woman keeping her from turning back. The old woman gave one last cry as Thing 1 clawed at her head, making a mess of her delicate face.

Marcus stepped back as far as the spell would allow him, running his arms along the walls. He felt something to the side of him. He looked down and saw a shotgun with little ammo next to it. He saw a note alongside it but couldn't be bothered to read it. He grabbed the loaded shotgun and wasted no time.

As Thing 2 was finished with the scraps she got, she screeched when she felt the shotgun shell hit her in her hind leg. Thing 1 stopped and looked over at the smaller Thing. He growled and turned over to Marcus. Letting out a loud bark, he lunged at his master, meeting a faceful of shell. He yelped as he fell back, Thing 2 finding the opportunity to pounce on Marcus, pinning him down to the ground. Marcus nervously held back Thing 2 from biting his face, using the shotgun to protect himself. Thing 2 fighting to get through caused a shot to come out of the gun, scaring it into jumping back. Marcus scrambled to get up as Thing 2 rushed him once again. The little Thing held Marcus up and placed him against the wall. Backing up, Thing 2 rushed Marcus, slamming him against the wall supporting him. Marcus grabbed his stomach, shotgun perpendicular to his body, and the Thing ran at him again. She forced him against the wall and Marcus fell to the ground. Fighting through his pain, he faced the Thing, preparing for another charge. As Thing 2 rushed him, he lifted the shotgun and fired into her chest. Thing 2 yelped in a horribly, high-pitched tone. She fell back, knocking Thing 1 as she hit the ground.

As if she woke the weakened Thing, Thing 1 got up and faced Marcus. Its face was marred by the shell that had hit it, the left side of his face almost gone, covered in a stream of crimson. Thing 2 got up as well and Marcus prepared another shot. He aimed at Thing 2 and pulled the trigger. Revealing his loss of ammunition, both Things slowly approached him with their tongues dragging behind them. With a slurping sound new to Marcus' ears, Thing 1 was commanding his tongue forward. He reached Marcus' wrist and pulled him forward. Marcus gathered whatever strength he had left in his body and grabbed a hold of the tongue. Tightening his grip while popping the blisters, he yanked on it, pulling the Thing forward and bracing himself against the strong cries of pain that emerged. Thing 2 grabbed his other arm, helping her partner and pulled it away. Thing 1 tugged weakly and Thing 2's pull was stronger, forcing the bigger Thing's grip to loosen. Thing 1 fell back, allowing Thing 2 to finish the man off. Marcus turned around, about to grip onto the new tongue binding him but Thing 2 let go.

Pieces of the former world came falling from the sky, finding place on the walls around them. Thing 2 lashed her tongue and knocked Marcus in the head. His head hit the ground with a loud thud. As Hell reverted to its ghost town, Thing 2 walked over to Thing 1. Marcus lifted his head and saw the ground underneath him had returned. The Things stood by each other, looking at their master with the glow in their eyes fading. Their dirty bandages fell to the ground and their tongues wrapped around one another. With one last chance, Things 1 and 2 let out a threatening growl. Unknown to Marcus, this was a promise of return. Pieces of the Things floated into nothingness as the final touches of the former room were placed.

Marcus, now alone, let his head rest on the ground. His line of sight caught the note that was left for him by the shotgun.

-Marcus, here's a little help. Your trip in this town has just begun. Come find me when you're ready. I'll be waiting, you should know where I'm at. --Alessa

Marcus, losing consciousness, heard footsteps running through the hall. Stomping closer and closer towards him, he shut his eyes. Marissa ran in the room and aided to the man.

-Marcus!

He opened his eyes briefly before he slipped away, thinking to himself how beautiful this girl was.

--


	7. Restless Dream No 2

--

-What do you think you're doing?

-I have to do something, Anette!

-You can't be serious! You are going against everything that we've believed in, you are going against what we've built!

-Stop!

The man's face said it all. He looked at his wife with disgust, unable to see the woman who had fallen in love with him. The woman stared at him, waiting for him to start again.

-They're killing an innocent girl, Anette! They-

-They are ridding us of that demon!

-Demon? Ask Marcus if she's a demon. Ask our son if that girl is evil!

-Wha-what? What are you talking about?

The man walked towards the stairs. His wife, dressed in a flowing white gown, followed him. She grabbed a hold of his arm, and surprising tugged him with a force that made him lose balance. He tore his arm away from her, startling her into submission.

-What are you saying? Has he spent time with her? Has Marcus lost himself in that witch's doing?

-Our son... our son is the ONLY person who sees her for who she is.

-Chris! Chris, listen to me. She is fooling you. She's taking advantage of our son. Chris, I love you, please listen to me. She is using her outside to steal our sympathy, the demon inside is using the mask of innocence to try and deceive us.

-Anette, she-

-What are you going to do, Chris? You save that girl and they'll all come after you! Dahlia will have you killed! She will damn us and she will kill us as well. Think of your family, we love you! Don't do this to us!

-Anette...everything will be okay. We will be fine. Just...let me do this. Have faith in me, have faith in us. Baby, I love you. More than anything. Marcus and Marlena, I love them more than myself. They are why I can't let this happen. Don't you see?? Dahlia is giving us false hope.

-Chris..

-That woman is lying to us, to all of us. She needs us to keep her power, the God she speaks of is not ours. She will raise God for her own doing. Baby, that woman is killing her child for power!

-It's not true..it's not true.

-It is! What happens when God finally comes, Anette? What could a God born from pain and suffering do for us??

-Chris..

-All I ask is that you stay out of my way, act like you have no idea about what I'm going to do. I love you, I do. Trust me. Let me do what's right.

Chris walked out of the living room and up the stairs. Anette stayed in her position, slowly reaching for the guard rail to the staircase. Scrambling through the drawers, she heard her husband prepare for an unknown death. Chris came down and stopped at his wife. Giving one last kiss, he whispered something in her ear. Chris made it to the front door and walked out into night. She heard the front door close and she shut her eyes. Brushing the tears from her eyes, she looked straight ahead.

-Marcus...

The boy, hiding in the darkness of the hallway with a wide-eyed stare, looked at his mother.

-Marcus, you did this. You have no idea what you have done. You have damned your father to Hell. Because of you, he will burn for eternity.

The young Marcus closed his eyes, turning away from his mother who was standing in the glow of the lit fireplace.

-You have began our end, boy. You may have killed all of us. Once again, it's up to me to fix your messes. For the sake of our family. Marcus, mark my words, you WILL go to Hell. You deserve nothing from God, but as gracious and merciful as he is, you will receive an undeserved sentence.

Marcus heard a door creak open. He looked up at his sister who entered the hallway. She saw her brother at the edge of the darkness. She called for him and he slowly made his way to her. She embraced her sorrowful brother, held him close to her. She rocked him as their mother continued.

-You play around with that witch. She is wicked, Marcus. Are you stupid enough to believe her? She is the cause of all our pain! Because of you, your father is unsure. You killed him. You killed the man who loved you unconditionally. Who loved you forever and ever. I will never forgive you for what you did. Remember that Marcus, I will NEVER forgive you.

Marlena pulled the boy closer to her room as the footsteps of their mother reached the stairs. Marcus hurried along with her, both hiding behind Marlena's door. Their mother reached the top of the staircase and turned to walk to her own bedroom. Before she took a step, she finished her promise.

-God loves even you, Marcus. With all your sin and wickedness, God loves even you.

She stepped forward and opened her door. She turned her beautiful face to the crack in her daughter's door. Her beautiful face, shining in the moonlight of her own bedroom window, became marred by the look she gave Marcus. She walked in and closed the door.

Marlena held Marcus close to her, feeling the tears on her shoulder. As Marcus slipped away from consciousness, interrupted by his own sobs, Marlena looked down at her brother. That was the last time she felt love for her brother. The 11 year old girl held onto to her brother, not knowing that her feelings would switch eternally in a matter of hours.

--


	8. Here Comes The Butcher

--

-Marcus?

He heard a faint voice beyond the darkness. His eyes began to flutter open as a rush of faded color began to approach him. He struggled to open his eyes further but his brain couldn't take it. Not yet.

-Marcus, are you awake?

-...Yes.

-Thank God! Are you okay??

He sat up and tried again to open his eyes, this time with success. He looked around and noticed he was in the lobby of the hospital. Marissa sat next to him.

-I was worried about you! What happened down there?

-...The dogs...where are they?

-I don't know, you were the only one there. You had this note right next to you.

She pulled out Alessa's note. She seemed confused and with a little hesitance, she asked him.

-Do you...did you know her?

-..Yes.

Marcus then looked at the girl sitting next to him, turning his body towards her.

-We went to school together. We really didn't know much about each other. But we spent time together anyways.

-Hmm...

Marcus then stood up, stretching his body. He felt an ache in his legs so he walked around a little, not going too far from the girl's sight. She placed her hands on her knees as she watched him.

-Where did everybody go?

-I'm not really sure. Your sister.. I think I heard her say something about the church.

-Why didn't you leave with them?

-Marcus...really? You saw what happened down there. That happens every time it goes dark, horrible things like that. I'd be on my own because they don't like me and with people pushing and fighting to stay alive, I'd be the one who got killed. Anyways, I couldn't leave you by yourself. I'd rather be with you than those crazy people. You're the only one who'd help me if something happened.

-..Yeah?

-Well...I helped you. So now you owe me. If something happens, you have to help me at least one time.

Marcus looked at her and gave a slight laugh.

-Alright then. I owe you. Promise.

Marissa stood up and walked towards him. She gave him a warm hug, surprising him at first. But she stood in the motion and he embraced it, hugging her back. She moved a little and Marcus broke the embrace. She looked up at him.

-What should we do? Where should we go?

-The place, in the note... you read it, didn't you?

-Yes.

-I can't think of any place else but there.

-Where is it?

-...The amusement park. If she really is there, then on the carousel.

Marissa looked at him and smiled. She looked down and nodded.

Once they walked outside, the fog surrounded them and Marcus could not see the ash falling as he did before. The atmosphere was thicker than before, Marissa noticed this as well. She equipped herself with a meat hook that she found in the lobby, thinking it was the one Marcus had before seeing as it was bloodied. Marcus grabbed the shotgun he used before and with ammunition in his pockets, they both headed to the amusement park.

The streets were bare and silent. Abandoned and unseen inside the fog, they could barely see ahead of them. Marcus felt as if he should've been relieved to not have heard the warning static but he couldn't shake the thought that something was out there. Running as fast as their legs would allow, they made their way through the silence and meet an end to the road. Marcus noticed it was broken off, just like his entrance into the town.

-..What now?

Marissa was catching her breath as she asked Marcus. He looked ahead into nowhere, hoping that the nothingness could somehow give him an answer. He looked and looked but could find nothing. He stepped back from the ledge and turned to his companion.

-..I don't know. ...There has to be a way..

Marissa folded her arms and paced around for awhile. Marcus watched her and that's when he saw it. In her background, he saw a streak of blood on the concrete. It looked as if something was dragged into one of the buildings behind her. As she continued to pace, he approached the possible pathway and saw that it did lead into the building. As he looked at the sign, his uneasy feeling came back.

"Butcher's Shop"

-..ugh..Of course..

Marissa stopped long enough to notice his reaction and asked him what was wrong. He didn't answer, instead he pointed at their alternate route. She looked at it and her face became marred by a look of frustration and fear.

-Nothing can ever be easy here, can it?

Marcus looked at the frustrated girl. She gripped onto her weapon and walked towards him.

-Let's just get it over with, hmm?

Marissa passed the man and stopped at the door, waiting for her seemingly braver partner. Marcus went and the door was cracked open. At the edge of the door was a note stuck to the red substance on the ground. Marcus picked it up and going against his unwant of reading it, he did anyway.

- Watch out and be sure your armed, or know The Butcher will do you harm. First your finger and then your hand, he'll cut slow and never end. Begging that he'll soon be through, beware The Butcher, he's watching you.

Marcus folded the note and discarded it, he didn't need to hold on to a death note. Marissa looked at the note as it hit the ground, she battled her curiosity and allowed Marcus to lead the way. Opening the door with caution, both of them entered the Butcher's Shop.

It was a mess, and both could feel the chill in the air. Both had their guard as up as it could be, afraid of what The Butcher looked like, afraid of what he carried with him. They could hear a rustle in the next room and the terrifying shrieks of a living being being butchered. Marcus saw Marissa walk to the door, and knowing this is what got people killed in scary movies, saw her open the door. Or at least try to, the door was locked and Marcus was afraid the noise of the doorknob was all The Butcher needed to be alert of their presence. Marissa took her second death wish and looked inside the small hole under the doorknob.

She saw one of the creatures from the town hanging on a meat hook in what looked like a freezer. A well built Butcher dragged a great meat cleaver behind him as the creature struggled to break free. With its struggling though, its pain became worse, blood streaming down its body. The pain wouldn't stop the creature from trying to free itself, however it didn't know any better. It wasn't getting out. The Butcher pulled its cleaver in front of him and with one forceful swing, he swung his blade upwards, nearly cutting the monster in two. The imprisoned monster let out cries of desperation as The Butcher tightened his grip on his weapon. As strong as the last attack, he stabbed the poor monster in its chest, completely destroying it. He repeatedly tore at the helpless monster until he had stolen its life. Pieces falling onto the cold ground, The Butcher stood for awhile staring at the aftermath. He turned around at the door and headed towards the girl watching from the outside.

Marissa panicked and pulled Marcus as fast as she could towards her. The door violently swung open and hit her head with such force that she became disoriented. Marcus could hear the grind of the great cleaver on the tile floor. He watched as The Butcher headed towards their exit, their pathway to the amusement park. As if he were meant to realize, Marcus was at an angle where he remembered this sight.

-...The crash! Was The Butcher at the crash? Was he there when I fainted on the road?

He recognized this creature and the sound of the metal on the floor was familiar to him as well. It was him. With consistency, The Butcher slammed the exit doors open ahead of him and exited his shop. Marcus let go of his held breath and tried to gain back the little bravery he once had before entering the shop. Marissa grabbed at her head with her eyes shut tight, fighting the pain of the wood that slammed on her head. Marcus wrapped his arm around her and helped her up. He saw that blood was trailing from her head down the side of her face.

-Marissa, are you okay?!

She held it in as best as she could. She fought through the horrible headache The Butcher inadvertently gave her. She felt the pounding inside her skull, her brain throbbing against the walls of its container. She acted as if she were feeling a little better, shaking her head, only to cause more pain, but alleviating worry.

-..I'll be okay. We...maybe we can wait awhile so we don't run into him?

-Okay, just for awhile in case he comes back...

Marcus left the girl leaning against a counter as he went through the shop. He approached a freezer, a trail of blood leading the way. He opened it and to his surprise, it was empty of death. He saw ammunition for his gun and naturally took it as his exploration of the shop continued. Posters and advertisements of discounted meat flooded the walls, he could barely see the green paint that sheltered them. He finally went back to the injured girl after a minute and they both decided to head for the door. Before he left, he saw a note at the cash register.

"If you don't move, he's less likely to see you. But it's hard to stand still when he will kill anything in his way. It seems as if he is indiscriminate between people and those damn monsters. If you should ever encounter him, it's best just to run. That big knife slows him down. But don't stop for anything, cause he won't. If you should have to fight him, may God be with you. They look similar but The Executioner is far worse than him. Pray you won't live long enough to meet The Executioner."

With a sigh, Marcus folded the note and discarded it. He didn't need the additional fear to weigh him down. Marissa followed him, lowering her right hand from her head to hold the hook. Marcus exited the shop as did the girl.

As soon as he took a step out of the door, the great meat cleaver took a swing at him. Marcus fell back and the cleaver met the building instead. Marissa became greatly panicked and Marcus ducked underneath the stuck blade, pulling Marissa behind him. They both got out of the shop as The Butcher regained use of his weapon. The sounds of a boat siren filled the air as they ran through the street. It got louder and louder, faster and faster as they moved ahead. The grey, foggy, skies darkened as they went further as well, revealing the Hell they witnessed before. Their footsteps rapidly clanked on the metal beneath them. The paper thin pieces of concrete only made things worse, floating into their sight and blocking their view of what was ahead of them. The grind of The Butcher's weapon on the ground became less audible as they ran forward, but that relief didn't stop them from continuing.

They ran forward until a broken road forced them to catch their breath. At the edge, Marcus could see a piece of paper folded on the ground. He picked it up and opened it, revealing what looked to be a map drawn by a child on two pieces of paper. The crayon drawn map revealed a pathway to a bridge. The second one continued the path to an area called, "Balkan Church". Not asking questions, he showed Marissa and they headed along the path of the map.

They passed the bridge connecting their location to Old Silent Hill. Marcus revealed the more useful paper leading to the church and saw a picture he remembered quite well on the bottom left side of the map.

-What are you drawing?

-My dogs! And my dad is behind us, and my mom is right there. Marlena is next to me here. What are you drawing?

-My mommy and me.

-What is the big thing next to you?

-My mommy says that he's always with me. Like a guardian angel but better because she says he's God.

-God is your guardian angel!! You must be lucky Alessa!

-Yeah, I guess I am!

With Alessa's childish laugh fading, his recollection ended. He ran thoughts through his mind, was Alessa leading him to the church? He wondered if Marlena had made it there, what she was preparing. He was more worried about her capability once he reached the destination. She was unfortunately able like their mother and Marcus could remember the horrible things his mother subjected him too.

His thought was interrupted by the sound of his cell phone quietly emitting static. He and the girl slowed down and began to look around at their environment. The rusted remains of the town were suffocating, walls replaced with metal fencing. The smell was rusted too. The static grew and they readied themselves to defend against any demon that was seeking them out. Their minimal light began to reveal the thing creeping towards them.

With its legs bent and misshapen every which way, the spider-like creature crawled its way towards the two. Its body was entirely burned, blackened and had bright sores that oozed. Its head resembled that of an actual human being. It looked like a blackened skull with a tongue that hang inches over the ground underneath it. With a fast twitch, it lashed out its tongue to alert Marcus. Wasting no time, Marcus shot into its body, the shotgun shell causing a crunch. Dry, dead pieces of the body fell onto the ground, disappearing into the dark like smoke. Alarming both of them, it rapidly approached the shooter. Its speed surprised both of them and it tackled Marcus to the ground. Marissa swung her hook into its skull and to her surprise, pulled through it quite easily. The pieces fell on top of Marcus, as they evaporated into smoke, they also burned the man trapped underneath the creature. He let out a small cry of pain, informing Marissa to stop. She began an attempt to lure it away and she ran a distance away from the creature. The spider didn't miss a beat, turning towards the moving target. Marissa moved farther and farther and the spider caught up in one long jump. It knocked her down on the ground and its remaining pieces of skull let out a shrill scream. She pushed at the spider above her, pieces of it breaking and cracking. She felt the burn as they landed on her, although it was not an extreme pain, she could feel her skin lightly blister. She heard a loud bang and saw the spider tumble ahead of her. She tried her best to dodge the pieces of the blast but still received minor injury.

Marcus approached the girl and she accepted his help to stand up. The spider was fumbling on the ground, with its horribly inverted legs falling off due to its missing body. Among the cries of the creature in front of them, they could hear the grind of The Butcher lurking. They panicked as the turned to find the church, unaware of the spider's legs inability to evaporate. They ran ahead, quickly being stopped by the legs pulling on Marcus' legs. They managed to get him down and one of the legs crawled on his body. With one move, it stabbed into his hand, stiffening before it broke down into the darkness like the rest of the body. He cried out louder and Marissa struggled to get him off the ground. She let go of her weapon to better help Marcus up but the strength of the thin, bony legs were unmatchable. They pulled him from her grip and dragged him along the ground. She followed, still attempting at his freedom, when one of the legs latched itself onto her. It crawled along her body before finding a place on her forearm. It hardened and jabbed through her forearm. As the pieces disintegrated, she lost grip once again. She pressed on, aware that the sound of The Butcher was just a few feet ahead of her.

Marcus did his best to free himself but could only slow the legs' speed. Two legs pulled him as the other four crawled over his body. Looking ahead of him, he saw The Butcher's cleaver swing down at his feet. He immediately shut his eyes to help ease the pain but as he heard the crunch and scream of the legs pulling him, he realized he wasn't hurt. Reacting to their pain, the four legs immediately jumped ahead at their attacker, shifting their focus from Marcus to The Butcher. Marissa finally helped the man get up and with no second thought, they turned and headed to the church. The remaining legs fought their attacker and one found a spot on The Butcher's shoulder. It stabbed through him and he let go of the cleaver that his injured shoulder helped support. He immediately went after the others crawling on him, angrily grabbing and throwing one on the ground. He grabbed another and let go, feeling the pain of the last leg puncturing his abdomen. The two legs found each other on the ground and with a high intensity rage, he violently stomped on both. He crushed them with ease but continued to smash them into the ground. His foot broke through the rusted metal platform that supported him. He freed himself and clenched his hands into fists, the anger still surging through his veins. He snatched his cleaver from the ground and dragged it away, heading in the opposite direction of the church.

Marcus and Marissa finally made it to the location. They went up the steps and stood at the door. Marissa placed her hand on the door handle but Marcus stopped her.

-What's the matter?

-Just...I need to be ready to face them.

-Marcus...

-Let me catch my breath.

Taking deep breath after deep breath, Marcus let go of her hand and she opened the church door. Expecting to see his sister, Marcus had his head down a little as he walked in. The conversation ahead silenced and Marcus looked up. To his surprise, and relief, he didn't see Marlena. A group of five people were huddled around a light and they stared at the two people approaching.

-Stop.

-Alek, it's me.

-Marissa?

-Yeah, it's me. Put it down. We're hurt.

The group approached them and helped them to the altar. Marcus looked around and saw supplies filling the front pew: first aid, food, water, and most importantly, weapons.

-What happened?

-One of those things attacked us. I haven't seen before now.

-Yeah, they're getting worse. Marlena seems to think that it's a sign of the end to this nightmare. 'Has to get real dark before it becomes light again.' You know what, I'm really hoping she's right.

-Where is she? What happened to the rest of them? Are they--

-Marissa, if we could only be so lucky. They talked about meeting at the church. We left the hospital and some big guy with a cleaver attacked us. He separated us, we all ran off in different directions. He grabbed that Lauren girl and mutilated her, sliced her up in pieces.

Marcus remembered the note he found in the hospital. Could it be that same girl from the note?

-We've been waiting and they haven't shown up.

-Do you think it's real then? That other church?

-Probably, but there's no way of knowing unless they take you there themselves. It's not on the map.

-Should we go find them?

-I wouldn't worry about it, Marissa. The only thing they've done is rid us of the darkness. And since they always pray once it starts, it should be gone soon. We all benefit from that, no matter how separated we are.

Marcus looked at Marissa and the other man talk. He shifted his attention to the others, sitting near the supplies. They were eating and they would occasionally look at him too. Unknown to Marcus, Alek looked at him and asked Marissa a question.

-What is he doing here? He wasn't here before. It seems like weeks since we've seen reality and then he shows up out of nowhere. Who is he?

-He's Marlena's brother. I don't really know anything else, but he helped me out of Dahlia's house.

-What were you doing there anyways, Marissa? Why would you go inside there?

-Alek... Claudia said that there was something there that could help us. The Flauros.

-Claudia...is one of them. Leonard is obedient to Marlena now that Dahlia is gone. No doubt he's dragging his daughter with him. You can't trust her.

-Alek, be quiet, she's right over there.

-Why did we even let her stay with us? Marissa, if anything, her father is using her to try and get us on their side.

-No she isn't. Has she even attempted to even talk about God?

Marcus got up and gained the attention of everyone in the church. They all quieted down as they watched him approach the two in front of the altar.

-I think we should go to the amusement park.

-Really now? And why is that?

-Alek...

-You don't have to go. I do though. You can follow me there, I think there might be a way.

-Out of the amusement park? Besides the fact that it's way up to the north of this town, there's no exit at Lakeside Amusement Park.

-I'm not trying to find an exit, I'm trying to find a person.

-He knows Alessa, Alek.

-Alessa? That witch? She's dead.

-I've seen her too...

Their conversation stopped as a pale, blond girl from the group stood up. She spoke louder.

-I've seen Alessa too.

-Claudia, sit down. You're lucky you're even here in the first place.

-I've seen her a couple times, she looked just like when we were kids. Marcus, right?

-Yes.

-I'm Claudia. I'm not sure if you remember me, I used to be friends with Alessa too. I think we might have played together once.

-Claudia...

Marcus stood and thought for a minute. Recalling his childhood, he could remember Alessa being along most of the time. But they spent little time together, he realized her statement could be true. Digging deeper into his memory, he did remember. A small, pale, blond girl. She had a bruise or two above her inner elbow and she would always fold her arms, placing her hands over them to hide the wounds. He looked up at Claudia, her arms folded like he remembered.

-Yes...I do remember you.

Claudia eased up a little, relieved that he could remember and back her up. Alek looked at Marcus. While he wasn't completely against the possibility of Alessa being there, he just was sick of hearing about God, Alessa, witches, and demons. He then spoke up.

-Alright then. If we go with you, what happens to us? What do we find there?

-I'm not sure, really. I do think she is calling me, but I'm not sure what it's about.

Marissa walked over to Claudia and the rest of the group, placing her hand on the pale girl.

-You okay?

-Yes, I'm fine.

Claudia gave a little smile, she felt relieved and happy when Marissa was around. She had become so accustomed to being looked down upon, looked at as a crazy person, she was glad to have people on her side. She could remember what Alessa went through when they were kids. Her father would never let Claudia around the out-casted Alessa in public in fear that his daughter would hurt his family's name. Claudia often thought of this, and related it to her present. She saw how Alessa might have felt, she realized that she would never truly feel Alessa's loneliness and sadness, but she could understand it, even if it was just a little.

-I'm glad to finally be away from my father.

Marissa gave a smile and squeezed Claudia's shoulder gently. She could see the pain she held inside, imagining the suffering Claudia would go through. Marissa knew that Leonard was a bad man, violent and just as calculating as the others in the Order. She slowly watched Claudia warm up and felt sad that it had to happen in a unnaturally deserted Silent Hill.

-Me too. You know, when this is over, you can stay with me. You know, if you wanted.

-I think I might just do that.

Claudia saw Marissa as her only friend in this Hell. Her real life was surrounded by friendly fanatics, it was nice to see people outside of her immediate circle. Nice to get a different point of view, she believed in God, but she thought the Order's version was wrongly portrayed.

-Alright then, man. We'll go with you. Let's leave when the darkness is done. Should happen in awhile.

Marcus and Alek approached the remaining group at the pew. It was comforting to Marcus that, in a time of absolute chaos and fear, human nature could allow happiness to be felt. Despite the fact that Hell was surrounding their temporary refuge, the group of people inside the church found pieces of happiness talking to each other and establishing relationship. It was what they needed to keep hope.

--


	9. Inside the Ruined Church

--

-Well, what happens now?

-We wait. It shouldn't be much longer until Alessa reveals herself. Dahlia was foolish in believing she could suppress her with the Flauros and expect that man wouldn't find his daughter, let alone fight for her. That man destroyed God, and now we wait for God to be reborn.

-So we're waiting until God is even able to be born again? How long is that gonna take? Marlena, we should just admit defeat. Try and appeal to Alessa before she comes after us.

-You dare try and make a deal with that demon? She wants one thing and it is our end. Be smart, she wants nothing more than to destroy us. We caused her pain, she doesn't see that we were making her our savior. The honor of bringing us Paradise.

-Marlena...

Marlena turned and abruptly ended their conversation. She wasn't up for dealing with any more doubt. She knew that what she was doing. what she planned to do, was right. All of them lost faith in God and Marlena couldn't save any of them. She couldn't face the fact that she couldn't lead like Dahlia.

-Marlena, please. For all of us. Just let us go. Let us find Alessa and let us reason with her. Let us repent.

-You will be walking into death. Just like my brother.

-Then so be it. We can't wait years in this limbo for a slight chance that God will come back. God was destroyed. That man killed our hope, without Dahlia, it's all gone.

Marlena turned away and made her exit in the depths of their ruined church. The man turned to the group and spoke.

-She won't stop us. If we choose, we can go find Alessa in hope to end all of this.

-What?

-Leonard, we can't stay here.

-You turn your back on God?? Marlena is trying to keep us together but you are pulling us apart!

Leonard had a disgusted look on his face. He looked around at the mixed reaction of the group. Some of them nodded in agreement with him while others stood with blank faces. They just wanted it to be over, they wanted their faith to save them. They doubted within themselves, was God worth spending a lifetime in this ghostly eternity?

-Nicholas, how dare you try and alter our faith! Negotiate with that witch if you must, but I will not allow you to take the others with you. I will not let you steal their souls from God!

Those in agreement with Leonard started to agree vocally, while the others were conversing amongst themselves.

-Right here, we all decide. Which one of us will turn our back on God? Which one of us will allow wickedness in our hearts to side with Alessa?? Right now, we all decide where we end up. Will you stay in Paradise or rot in Hell with that evil witch?

As if it were a cue to pick sides like they were in grade school, those who agreed stayed with Leonard while the others drifted to Nicholas. A couple of them were wavering, unsure if they wanted to test God's presence. A mother and her son were mildly arguing between the line.

-Get over here! I am your mother, I will not allow you to associate with them!

-Mom...but..

-No! Get over here right now, please, for Dad.

The boy felt the pain in his heart, seeing his father being torn apart by the monsters that dwell in the fog.

-Mom, I...I can't.

-What? what are you talking about?

-Mom, I'm sorry...but I can't.

-What do you expect to do when Alessa finds you? I can't lose my son. Erik, please!

-Mom, it's a lie. It's a lie, God isn't here anymore. God is...well, God is gone.

Leonard interrupted the mother's plea. He couldn't be bothered to waste time with them, not when their lives were in danger.

-Let him stay. If he doesn't choose for himself, he can't be accepted into Paradise.

The mother seemed hesitant. While her faith told her exactly what Leonard said, she couldn't let her only family be swallowed by the darkness.

-Please Erik...please...

-I'm sorry...

Leonard motioned for everyone to follow into the depths of the church in search for Marlena. The mother stood there, pleading with her eyes. Leonard placed his hand on her shoulder, putting enough pressure to tell her to follow. Trying so hard to convince her son to come with her, it was no use. Erik already turned away, facing the stained glass behind the altar. Her feet began to move with Leonard, her mind fought to stay but her body won.

Leonard approached the door and entered the dark hallway, the mother stopped quietly and turned to her son. Her last words were a slight whisper.

-...I love you.

Erik stood at the altar, still facing away.

-I love you too.

The door closed and Erik found it a little hard to relax. The person he was found it hard to settle down when he was the center of attention. He brought his hands to his glasses and fixed them into place. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

-Erik..it'll be okay..

Erik flinched a little bit and turned around, once again using his hands to shuffle with his glasses. He saw the three people that stayed inside the room.

-What do we do now?

--


	10. Detour into the Green Lion

--

Marcus stuck his head out of the church doors and looked around. He was glad to feel the fog greet him, he was getting accustomed to the atmosphere. Anything would beat the darkness.

Marissa followed her partner and the rest came out along with her. Alek and Claudia held onto weapons and the others brought along first aid. Spending so much time in a world where time stopped, they became good at preparing for the worst.

-So...the amusement park...

-Is not in Old Silent Hill...It's quite a way from here but we shouldn't take too much time if we're a little fast.

-I think we might have to go through the Butcher Shop to get there too, that's how we got here.

-Great...

The group had worry on their faces, but the thought of power in numbers made it so they weren't overwhelmed by the idea of an attack. Marcus looked around and noticed the fog was thicker than before. Alek took notice and remembered what Marlena had said. For once in the abandoned town, he really hoped that the crazy woman was right.

Passing the bridge to Central Silent Hill, they noticed the atmosphere was different from the location they currently stayed at. The fog lightened and there was a glow in the sky. It was a white glow that seemed to have no significance but they held hope in its sudden presence. The surroundings of rundown buildings with the occasional car parked filled the area. In the fog, they saw shadows of creatures coming towards them. The static was light but present, and each member equipped and readied themselves. The shadows became seen and they rapidly approached. Grotesque figures of humans charged at them and Marcus took a shot into one of them, rendering them incapable. Alek shot at another, one that took form of a large bird with a broken beak. It squawked as it fought to fly into the air but Alek shot at it once again. Several imprisoned bodies surrounded the group, heading in the opposite direction. One of the burned spiders made their way, jumping above the group and pouncing on one of the members. Marcus shot and missed as it ran away from them. Confused, Marcus stopped fire and took notice. The monsters weren't attacking them, they were running away from something.

White noise filled the air and Marcus took a look around to see where it could be coming from. In the dense fog, he saw a figure shaped like a human. It was huge and the grind of it's weapon was familiar. The others took notice and everyone readied themselves. Claudia was the only one who retreated, one look of its shadow and she realized who it was. She had a horrified look on her face that went unseen by the group and she became swallowed by the fog, keeping her distance from the dangerous creature approaching them.

Marcus readied himself for The Butcher and as it got closer, it's shape has changed slightly. A dim color of a rusted red made its way forward and Marcus shot at The Butcher. A clink occurred and did not slow him from creeping closer and closer. Marcus couldn't believe the attack did not even stop the attacker for a split second and saw that he wasn't dealing with the same person. Becoming clearly seen, the man shaped as The Butcher had on a large, red, pyramid shaped helmet protecting its head. Behind it was a great knife dragging along to the same tune of the cleaver. Demonstrating its strength, it swung the knife around and with ease, cut into a rundown car next to it. Pulling the blade out with the same ease, the group lost their idea of power.

Alek loaded his rifle and shot at the Executioner's body. The Executioner lowered his head, using its pyramid head to block the shot. The clink only cemented the fear in the group as one of the nameless in the group tried to run away. With a powerful swing, the nameless caught onto the blade. Not entirely cut, he was struggling to detach himself from the great knife that had him pinned against another car. Marcus shot at the Executioner's body, hitting him in his forearm. The blow loosened the Executioner's grip on the great knife, however the knife's tip was still pinned in the car. Losing blood quickly, the nameless man's struggle became weaker and weaker. The Executioner caused a silence as it shot an unseen look at the remaining group. He turned around and faced his prey, grabbing him by the neck. His fingers were crushing the man's neck, immediately bruising the skin with his touch. His inhuman strength was put on display for the onlooking group, lifting the man and tearing the top half of his body away from the car. It seemed as if the bottom half was still caught onto the knife because its slight shaking wouldn't allow it to break free and fall to the ground. The Executioner, dead man in hand, turned to the group and suffered a blow to his shoulder by Alek's gun.

He stumbled backwards a little bit, using his good shoulder to throw the remaining piece of the man at them. Marissa got hit and fell to the ground, her sight in line with the Executioner's steps heading towards her. Marcus shot at the Executioner as Alek did the same. The Executioner maneuvered his head, blocking most of the bullets. Angered, he stopped and he stood facing the two shooters. Marissa managed to struggle free from the man holding her down with the help of the first aid members. She stood up in place where she was at and the first aid members and herself looked at their attacker. The Pyramid Head was staring holes into the two men standing in front of him, who were loading their guns. Loaded, they waited for the creature to make a move in attempt to shoot around his armor.

The Executioner, using his injured arm, lifted his hand and pointed behind him at the group behind him. Blood lightly streaming down his pale skin dripped onto the ground and they heard them coming. A blanket of darkness rapidly approaching the group left on the street. Marissa saw this and ran for the sidewalk as the other two followed suit. The Executioner grabbed onto a fleeing man and lifted him above the ground. With a swift turn, he tossed him into the street, allowing the blanket to swallow him. They could hear the scratches of little legs over the muffled and choked screams of the suffering man. He managed to stand up as the blanket made its way over to the two damned people. The bugs pinched and bit into the suffering man's skin, embedding themselves into the body. They tore him apart, crawling out of his mouth to block his painful screams. One latched into his ear and crunched its way into the center of its brain. If he could scream, he would have as he felt the bug chew through his thoughts. It wasn't painful, but the feeling of losing control was too much for him. He collapsed to the ground as the blanket devoured him.

Alek and Marcus shot into the crowd of bugs but to no use, there were way too many of them. Following their master's order, they never attempted to touch the two armed men. Bugs crawled up and down the Executioner. A bug crawled into his wound, sacrificing itself to heal its owner. The blood stopped dripping down his arm and he went to grab his great knife. He freed it from the car as his slaves continued to pursue their victims. Shots upon shots were fired into the blanket but they followed Marissa and the other man. Alek and Marcus ran through a small stream of them, crunching bugs underneath their weight. Seeing the harm, they were no longer safe.

A bug managed to latch onto Alek's leg, biting into his skin. It crawled inside his body, making its way to his chest. Panicked by the pain and the potential of worse, he hit his body in attempt to stop it. The bug got to the side of his abdomen before it was stopped by Alek's fist. Feeling the crunch inside his body, Alek was sickened and fell back against a window behind him. The crowd passed him by as they overcame the last nameless man. He threw whatever he could to try and stop the inevitable. He heard the scurrying of his killers and shut his eyes in hopes to weaken the pain. Starting with his feet, the bugs ate through his toes while others started at his fingertips. The man shut his mouth, lips being tucked inside. He bit down so hard due to the pain that he bit through them, making his mouth a bloodied mess. Allowing his mouth to open from this new pain, the bugs took no time in entering his body, eating him from the inside out.

Marissa struggled as she neared the end of the street with Marcus. The broken road showed no promise of escape as the grey skies were endless. She looked down at the bottomless pit that stood in front of her. Marcus panicked as the murderous creepers made their way towards them. He saw his chance at once as he looked to the left and he grabbed the girl's arm. Dragging her as she fought to keep up, he pulled her to the open door of the shop next to him. Shutting the door, a little piece of the blanket managed to make it inside. Marissa hurriedly stomped on them and Marcus did the same. Hearing their loud screams, one flipped over and stared at them. It growled and let out a high squeal before Marcus ended its existence.

-What was that?!

Marissa struggled to catch her breath and she found it was hard to do so. Her entire time in this town, this was the closest she ever got to losing her life. Marcus stood by the door and he heard the scratches of their little legs against it. He heard a grind of metal approaching, sign that The Executioner wasn't gone. The bugs scattered and it became silent. The white noise was as loud as ever and he heard two pounds on the door. Marissa and Marcus stared at the door, dreading the possibility that it couldn't block them from a gruesome death. One more pound on the door was made before they heard the grinding fade away. The white noise became less audible and it became silent once again.

-Oh my god! Marcus!

Marcus turned to the girl and she looked as if she was having a heart attack. She clutched at her chest, desperately catching her breath. She was fighting back a breakdown and she succeeded to an extent. Tears filled her eyes as she looked down and held her arm out.

-Oh my god...oh my god..

Her gasps for air slowed and she became in better control to pull herself together.

-Alek..oh my god, Alek. And Claudia! Where is she??

She lowered herself to the ground and allowed tears to fall from her eyes. Marcus approached her and became at level with her. He tried to hug her but she refused, using her arm to keep him from embrace. He sat to the side of her and put his arm around her shoulder. She didn't attempt to repel his action and she rested her head on his shoulder. She quietly let the tears fall as she tried to figure out what to say.

Marcus rubbed her shoulder in attempt to show that he was there. He looked up at the glass window ahead of them and saw the words "Antique Green Lion" written backwards. He surveyed the environment. For the most part, it was a run down place covered in dust. Marissa sobbed and stood up while Marcus stood in position, now looking at her. She walked forward a little before she spoke.

-...I know this place..

Her sobs became less noticeable as she managed to hold composure. Marcus looked up at her and waited for her to speak.

-..My sister took me here one time, she was part of Dahlia's group when it was big at the time.

Marcus stood up and stepped across the room, looking at different useless things. Pictures that were blackened by marker, scattered papers, and broken bottles were among the mess that was contained in their temporary safe area. He looked at the cash register and opened it up, noticing there was play money instead of real paper money.

-..I think there might be...

Marissa walked over to a large bookcase over at the wall. She tried and tried to push and with a little luck, she managed to move it slightly. Marcus took notice and saw a light coming from the wall. He walked over and helped her move it. With their combined strength, they moved it enough for her to fit in the large hole that emitted a dim orange glow. She entered the hole in the wall and helped push the structure forward. Marcus was now able to enter the hidden room through a small, narrow hallway.

The room was littered with papers and an altar with lit candles on top. In the middle of the assortment of candles was a small picture displayed in a cheap frame.Marcus recognized the picture immediately. It was Alessa and Dahlia, the same one he found in their house, except that Dahlia's face was blackened. Blood stained the white cloth that hung from the altar and dripped to the floor, making a streak across the room. Marcus looked up and saw that the bloody line made its way up the wall and to the center of the roof, where it ended in a messy human shaped form. On a separate wall was a wall safe, surrounded with 4 red arrows pointing at it.

-..What is this place?

-..I think this is what my sister was talking about..It's Dahlia's personal altar. Only select people from the Order could be allowed back here. She came in here...once.

-Your sister was part of their cult?

-She was..she tried to get out but..well, they got rid of her.

-..It was a long time ago, it's okay.

Marissa walked up to the altar and looked at the picture of Alessa and her mother. The back of the picture frame was loose and it fell off, a piece of paper falling with it. She opened it up and got Marcus' attention. She opened the paper and read the note.

"On the 17th day of September, judgment will occur. 8 beings stand in line for a bloody execution. Three are a thieves and two are liars. One is a murderer and one is a narcissist. The last one is an innocent bystander, but aren't bystanders just as guilty? They will be executed in turn, the worst accepting their fate first. Their release from life will give way to a safer world, a pathway to Paradise. -Dahlia"

Marcus stared at the note, wondering what to do with it. He looked around as the girl studied the note, re-reading it over and over. He searched the room for anything else they could use and approached a file cabinet. Searching through the marked folders, he found nothing but dated headings. The second drawer was locked and in the third drawer, he found a folder marked "September 17." It was the only one in there and behind it, he found a handgun with ammunition. In the folder were files with criminal records, stained with blood. He went through them and began to piece the clues together. He brought them over to the altar where Marissa was standing and she helped solve the puzzle in the note. They came up with the code and headed to the safe.

They managed to get it open and obtain the items from within. Another folded piece of paper was inside with a key next to it. Marcus noticed it was unmarked as he put it in his pocket. He took out the piece of paper and opened it, revealing a drawing. It looked like the map leading to the church, childish drawings and it ended with a star marking the destination.

-..Alessa...

Marcus couldn't resist as a flashback occurred in front of his eyes. The air filled with laughter as a little girl came running in. Behind her, a little boy playfully tackled her to the ground.

-Marcus!!

The little girl brushed her knees off as the boy helped himself get up.

-Why are you so rough! I think you scratched my knee..

-I'm sorry, you slowed down and I went fast!

The little girl looked up at Marcus and stared at him.

-Alessa, is your mom here today? Do you think she'll take us to the theater?? My sister is in the play later!

The young Alessa kept eye contact with Marcus, which in turn gave him chills. The look in her eyes was so innocent, but beneath he could see a darkness lingering.

-Marcus.. do you think we'll be friends forever?

-What?

-When we're grown-ups, do you think we'll still be friends?

-..Well, sure. Why not?

Alessa went to the counter and grabbed a piece of paper. She revealed a hidden space underneath that contained a colorful bunch of crayons. She started drawing and the young Marcus walked up to her.

-Alessa, are you okay?

She continued drawing on the paper.

-Alessa?

She finished drawing, stopping at the lower left corner of the paper. She folded it up and turned to face the boy. She held the mysterious picture in her hands behind her.

-What is that?

-A secret...

-What? What is it!

-I can't say.

-Please! Alessa, what is it!!

-Here.

The little girl handed him the paper and told him.

-Don't open it yet. Go outside and open it. I have to meet my mommy but I'll be there later, before it gets dark. Be there, okay?

-..Okay..

-Promise??

-Promise.

The little girl smiled and hugged her friend. She pushed him towards the door and he walked out. She closed the door behind him and he knocked twice. She waited and he knocked one more time. To this, she knocked once and heard him give a small laugh before his footsteps ran off. She walked and gathered her crayons, hiding them away from anyone who could steal them. When she covered her hiding place, Alessa heard a voice behind her.

-Alessa, why are you spending so much time with that boy? What have I told you about him?

-Mommy...

-Alessa, I'm warning you. Stay away from him. He's a bad person.

-Mommy, why? Why won't you let me have any friends?

-Oh Alessa, you can have friends. Just not him.

-Mommy, when are we going to the lake? You promised you would take me..

-Soon, my dear. We'll go soon.

Alessa smiled up at her mom and she reached for her hand. Dahlia looked down and waited awhile. Alessa's arm grew tired and she lowered it back to her side. In this instant, Dahlia grabbed her arm and found a place for her hand in her daughter's. She led her out of the room as Alessa's hiding place gave way and let loose the crayons she worked to conceal.

Marcus snapped back into reality and realized the map in his hands was the one Alessa gave him. He remembered going there as a young boy and waiting for his friend to show up, but she never did. He never spent time with her after that, two days later he found out she was burned in the fire that took her house. The place that the map lead to was the Lighthouse.

-Marcus, are you okay?

-Yeah. Let's go.

He handed Marissa the handgun that he found in the file cabinet. She took it along with the ammunition and they headed to the door. Once outside, Marcus navigated through the fog towards the Lighthouse. Thoughts ran through his head.

-Could Alessa be there? What is she doing? Is she even alive?

The empty streets were a treat for them as it made it easy to get to their destination. Once they reached the lighthouse, the sirens blared in the air. This didn't stop the two from running to the star on the map. As the pieces of loneliness floated into the air, pieces of a familiar set of twin canines appeared behind them. They reached the lighthouse and entered.

As they made their way to the top, the sirens filled Marcus' head. He struggled to make it to the top as Marissa help support him. He stumbled up the last couple stairs, being met by a child in a ghostly form. He grabbed onto his head as the noise became to much for him. Marissa struggled to help the man up but he was too heavy for her. She saw the little girl in front of them as Marcus tried to find a comfortable spot on the ground. As the darkness creeped into his eyes, he got one last look at the little girl, giving the same smile she always gave. She approached him and placed her hand on his head, the sirens getting worse.

-You'll be okay, just a little while longer.

He could no longer see and as he felt the little girl's hand caress his head. He lost consciousness and Marissa stood by him. As if they were in a contest, Alessa and Marissa stared into each other's eyes.

-Hi...I'm Alessa..

Marissa stared at the girl and approached her. She bent down and looked at the little girl.

-I'm Marissa.

They both looked at Marcus laying unconscious and Alessa walked up to him. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug. She looked up at the woman as she did this and gave giggled. A bright white glow emitted from Alessa as she kept hugging Marcus, so much that Marissa shielded her eyes. At that moment, Marissa closed her eyes underneath her hands and found herself resting so comfortably for the first time in her stay at Silent Hill.

--


	11. A Trip to the Haunted Mansion

**A bit of a silly chapter lol. I loved the mansion in SH3 and wanted to incorporate it in this story. It was a little lengthy so I don't believe I'll have the main group walk through it. But it was fun way to get the church group where they needed to be :) -StoneyRock**

--

The four of them paced around the church, unsure of what to do next. They were trying to handle the weight of their decision. Did they really turn their backs on God by staying? Erik didn't think so but for the other three, they weren't so sure.

-So where's Alessa?

-I don't know, she could be anywhere. She's obviously not here and this is the end of the line, we need to trace back. She could be at the hospital, the house, Dahlia's store. Your guess is as good as mine.

-So what did we stay here for? Why did we separate from them then?

-If you want to go find them, go ahead, I'm not stopping you.

-I'm just saying, we should've planned this out better. We should've thought about this before we opened our mouths. Now we're left by ourselves and no one wants us.

The man ended the slight argument with Nicholas. He wasn't usually a confrontational guy, but in this particular situation, he wasn't going to do anything without knowing exactly how it was to be done. He was a very good looking guy, looking like a statue that God himself had created that had come to life. His eyebrows were raised, as they seemed to be very regularly in this Hell. He couldn't stop thinking about the life he was taken from. He wanted so much to get out of it, wanted so much more than his wife could give him. Now, he'd give anything to go back and appreciate the blessings he did have. To hold his wife again, to play with their little girl. He steeped down the steps of the altar and paced along the pathway in front of him. Around his wrist was a bracelet, black and white beads tied together by a piece of string. It was a present from his daughter, and for a year, he had never taken it off. He was stressing out, and during these times, he couldn't help but find himself playing with the bracelet.

Looking at him was the girl who found a place on the side of the altar. She sat down on the ground and just looked around a bit until her eyes rested on the ground. She was a beautiful young girl. no more than 19 years old, with long, blond hair. It flowed so well when she would walk and her face was complimented by its beauty. Her long eyelashes batted towards the floor as she too found herself in thought. All she could think about was the future she had planned. If it wasn't for this place, she'd be well on her way to making a life for herself. She was too dependant on her family, but it seemed every time she planned to spread her wings, she pulled them back for different reasons. She kept telling herself that this place couldn't be the end as she stood up, leaning against the wall. She reminded herself of her potential and felt the courage to move forward as she rode the emotional roller coaster she's been riding since being in Silent Hill. Grabbing the ends of her hair and holding them at her chest, she moved towards Nicholas.

-We need to find something to protect ourselves with.

-Yeah, but I think we need to go outside for that. Leonard locked the door behind them, there's no other place but outside.

-Then let's do it. We can't stay in here any more, we're just waiting to get attacked.

-Chris.

The man turned around, holding his bracelet as he placed his hand over his wrist. He walked towards them with a silence. His eyes were nervously looking all around their surroundings to avoid making eye contact.

-We're heading out. We're gonna try and find some weapons. Maybe we can leave after we get them.

-Then I'm going too. I can't stay here, I'll drive myself crazy.

-Erik?

Erik, who found place in the shadows of the ruined church, fixed his glasses to better see the voice that called him. He was just as good looking as the others that had stayed, but being hidden behind his glasses, he couldn't see it. He was a little bit of a nervous guy, he wouldn't trip over his words but he found himself turning red quite a bit. Being told what to do by his parents didn't help matters, he found it easier to live when other people dictated his life for him. His college plans were made by his mother and enforced by his father. In no way were his parents taking advantage of their control, but they damaged him by not pushing him to make his own choices. He couldn't feel unless he was told how to feel, and in a way, he was thankful to be in Silent Hill. This was the first time he felt he was functioning like a human, it was just too bad that it had to happen like this.

-Erik? Are you coming?

-..Yeah.

-Alright then, once we get up the carousel, me and Chris will head towards the coaster. You and Amber can check the stands. Just see if you can find anything. We'll meet back at the carousel in 15 minutes. Be careful, those little things might still be around.

Erik and Amber walked alongside each other towards the exit. Before they headed out, she turned to him and gave him a little smile. She knew that he liked her, and had they not been in this Hell, she would've told him she had a little something for him too. She left it as it was and followed the two men leading the way outside.

The carousel spun its way up to the surface and once the four made it out into the amusement park they saw a bag with a note. Erik grabbed the bag and Nicholas took the note on the side of it. He opened it up and read it aloud for everyone to hear.

"It wouldn't be a fair fight otherwise. -Alessa"

Erik went through the bag and found the weapons they were about to search for. A meat hook, a meat cleaver, a large kitchen knife, and a handgun with limited ammo were contained in the dirty bag. Amber went for the meat hook and Chris took the gun. Nicholas took the cleaver and Erik was stuck with the knife. They stood around for a second, wondering where to go from there. Right at that second, Amber looked and saw a map on one of the vendor booths to their right. She grabbed it and the group saw the map drawn in crayon with drawings in the bottom corners of it. There was a line drawing a pathway to a star labeled "ME". Nicholas had a bad feeling in his chest, he was beginning to think he should've kept his mouth shut and stayed with the Order.

-She wants us to find her?

-Well that makes it easy then, we don't have to go search for her, she's leading us right to her.

Chris loaded his gun, which he found difficult at first because he's never used a gun, let alone see one in real life. The man traced the line of the map of the amusement park and saw that it led to the Haunted Mansion. Handing over the map to the other, he started his journey to the mansion in an effort to just get this over with. He couldn't handle being in this world when his family was outside. At least he hoped they were.

-Wait!

Amber ran up to him and walked with him, they passed the sign marked "The Silver Bullet". The entrance to the roller coaster was very eerie, there was no wind but past what their eyes could see, they could hear it. The air filled with children's laughter and they readied themselves. From the darkness of The Silver Bullet attraction, a little creature dressed in a pink rabbit suit walked towards them. A substance that resembled blood covered its mouth and in its hand was a knife. It creeped towards the group as its stare peered into their bodies. The laughter continued as it let out a screeching yell.

-Why do you kill??

It gripped the knife in its hand and ran for the man, laughing uncontrollably. The man wasted no time in letting a shot get the rabbit in the head. It squealed as it blew back and bled from its wound. The rabbit found himself on his knees and gave little grunts as he managed to stand up, brushing his knees as he lifted his head towards the group. Chris shot it once again and it fell back down, this time lifeless. Had he not encountered these creatures before, he would think children actually inhabited the suits but watched as the suits drained their blood from within. Once there was nothing left, the head rolled around, staring off to the side.

Erik and Nicholas heard the laughter behind them and turned around to see two more rabbits, one holding a steel pipe and the other holding a gun. The laughter was so intimidating, like a bully in a schoolyard. The steel pipe rabbit quickly ran for Nicholas and bashed his leg with it. As he fell down on the ground, the rabbit jumped up and down in victory, swinging the pipe over his head. Erik stabbed into the rabbit's chest and it slammed the pipe down on his upper back. Erik feel to the other rabbit's feet as the steel pipe attacker dropped his weapon. He cocked his gun and pointed it at Erik's face.

-Why do you kill??

A loud bang echoed in the air, sending the rabbit flying backwards. The little rabbit crawled to his partner dying with the steel pipe. He held onto his hand and shot himself in the head, the bullet blowing through the rabbit's bloody smile into his friend's head. They both stopped moving and drained until there was only the suits left. The child's laughter continued to ring in the air until it faded into the darkness.

-What happened??

Erik was already up at this point, helping Nicholas who had a bruised leg. It was odd to them that they would attack and then suddenly kill themselves. Chris walked to them and helped Erik aid the slightly injured man. Nicholas held onto their shoulders as he better positioned himself for support. They slowly let him stand on his own as they followed the path.

The entrance wasn't far and they could see the front door was lit in a dim, red light. When they saw this in the real world, it all seemed a little corny and looked like an overused scare tactic. In the darkness of Silent Hill, the haunted attraction was welcomed by its surroundings, Amber even had a thought pass through her head that they should keep it open at night.

They entered the mansion and found themselves in an empty lobby. Nothing was kept in here but a dull, tile floor, and a wooden door allowing entrance deeper into its core. Erik reached for the door but found it was locked.

-I can't..open it..

Chris went to help, moving him aside. He grabbed the door, pulled and pushed, he kicked it in anger.

-Welcome..to the Borley Haunted Mansion..

Amber looked up at the ceiling for a sign of life but found nothing. The ceiling was chipped and falling apart, the paint was fading and it was dripping water from the floor above them.

-Please, enjoy your stay. Allow us to take you on a journey, a tragic tale of love and deception. what really happens when you'll do anything to keep the one that you love? Keep with your group and be sure not to wander off. Horrible things are known to happen when you get separated and find yourself lost. Without further ado, please, come inside. So many rooms, so little time.

The door in front of them clicked and Chris opened the door. Erik fixed his glasses a little as they walked inside the mystery room. Amber grabbed onto the ends of her hair and followed along with Nicholas.

-Oh honey! For me? I love you so much!

They looked around and saw a living room setting. It was dark inside, the lights from outside of a window was the only thing lighting it up. A figure could be seen sitting in a chair facing away from them, another sitting on the lap of the unseen figure. Long hair showed the group that this was a woman and around her neck, a jewel sparkled in the darkness. Red, velvet ropes wrapped in barbed wire blocked them from going to see it, they were only allowed the outsides of the room. The Tv inside was on, but snow was the only thing shown.

-I love you too dear, more than anything in the world! I'll give the entire world to you if you want it!

Amber looked a little disgusted, she couldn't believe the corny lines that were coming from the unknown source.

-Awww. Look at them. So happy, so in love. Meet the Johnsons. They just got back from their honeymoon, traveling all over Europe and seeing the sights. For Marie, this couldn't be any better than anything she dreamed as a little girl. Jason would do anything to make her wildest dreams come true. And he did.

The sound of a baby giggling echoed in the room and the woman's stomach turned a bright red.

-Oh! I almost forgot! They were about to have a baby! Marie couldn't be any happier than she was, always spending time in the nursery she built for the new life she was bringing into the world! She enlisted the help of her best friend, Mike, to help with the nursery. Sadly for her, Mike was the only reason Jason needed...

The voice stopped and the four noticed the other figure that rolled into the room from a slot in the wall. The man had no features like the two lovers in the chair, he was just a black statue on wheels. They waited awhile for the voice but it didn't come on. Amber saw the door ahead of them. Chris leading the group opened the door and entered the second room. As Amber went to walk in, the door slammed in front of her, separating her from the group. She panicked and tugged at the doorknob as the others did the same on the other side.

-I can't open the door! Unnh! I can't..

-Oh no, my dear.

Amber stopped trying for the door and she looked around the living room.

-You have an entirely different tour in store for you...

Her face became a canvas with horror painted all over it. She couldn't help but let tears fall from her eyes.

-The other door, that's where you'll start. Go ahead, my sweet Amber. The other door.

A light flickered once at the door contained in the blocked off display. Her eyes shut and she shook her head.

-Please? We worked hard to make it special for you. You wouldn't want to disappoint us, would you? Take a chance, go for it!

Voices appeared, cheering her on. Hands clapping and people shouting were among the taunts and cheers she heard.

-Amber! Amber! Amber!

She walked towards the ropes and barbed wire.

-You can do it!

She lifted her leg and did her best to get through the wire. She received little scratches inside her leg but nothing too big.

-There you go! I knew you could do it! That wasn't so hard now, was it?? Now let's start on your trip!

The voices faded to nothingness and she was left alone in the poorly lit room. She looked at the two lovers in the chair and they had features, but were pitch black like the material that made the other figure. The major difference were their eyes, wide open. The man's were icy blue and the woman's was a warm honey color. She couldn't help but think they were staring at her. She sucked it up as best as she could, and headed for the door, never knowing that the lovers were really following her with their eyes.

The three men gave up trying to free the scared woman trapped in the first room. Her breathing was no longer audible and they figured they would go back for her once they got out. They found themselves in a kitchen display. It was better lit for them this time, shown in a pale greenish light. The kitchen was nothing too special, tile floors and a wooden table with two matching chairs. The refrigerator was open. In the chairs were the two lovers, the male with his head in his hands and the woman reaching her hand, placing it on his shoulder.

-I told you I don't like it when he comes over.

-Honey, it's okay. I promise.

-Marie, he likes you, it's obvious. He's trying to take you away from me, just like before at the party.

-Baby, trust me. Nothing happened and nothing will ever happen. I love you and only you! I couldn't imagine anyone being a better father or person for our daughter!

-..I love you.

The lights got brighter and the room visually improved, revealing the figures to the men as mannequins with big eyes.

-Sadly, the honeymoon was over. The birth of the baby brought happiness but for some reason, Jason couldn't shake the feeling that sin was being committed in his house. He wasn't happy like he previously thought he would be. Marie did her best to calm him, to love him, and to be there for him, but she only made it worse. Looking at the one he loved only brought the image of the man he hated. He was everywhere it seemed.

Behind the kitchen window, the blinds peeked open with a startling sound. Erik turned and saw a pair of eyes looking in.

-Mike was always around, helping around the house, up constantly fixing the nursery. Jason didn't know what to do. Marie couldn't see how painful it was for him.

The male looked down with big blue eyes at the table and the female comforted him with her big brown eyes. Inside the refrigerator was little food, a bug occasionally crawling into view.

-Jason had to do something.

The lights turned off and the only thing lighting the room was the refrigerator. Everything became silent except for loud breathing coming towards the window. As Nicholas came closer to the glass, he swore he could feel the breath on his neck. Looking around, they found another door and made their way forward. In an attempt to stop another separation, they went through at the same time, linked by their arms. This wasn't a very smart idea, considering the force of the previous slam, but it seemed to be the only way they could think of.

Entering the third room, they could see absolutely nothing. The door closed gently behind them and the voice reappeared.

-Heellpp...pleaseee..heellpp

-I told you to stay away from her.

-Unnh..

-Did you think I wouldn't catch you? You disgust me. You were sloppy.

-...uhhhhhh

-I knew it! I knew it! She told me nothing happened, she told me nothing would happen. She lied. She lied. She lied. She lied. She lied.

-Heelllpp..

-She lied. She lied. She lied.

In the darkness, they heard a loud crunch followed by a loud groan.

-She lied! She lied!

The crunches became softer as the unseen blows seemed to be hitting the same spot. Their ears were met by silence and a spotlight created a pathway from their location to the next door. In the center of the pathway, blood dripped from the ceiling, their tiny splashes creating noise to disturb their silence. As they progressed, they heard "She lied.", whispered over and over again. Chris opened the door and they hurried to the fourth room.

The door led to what looked like a backyard. The moonlight glowed and the three men concluded that they were actually still inside the mansion. The sound of branches blowing in the wind was audible and they saw a doghouse near the fence. A streak of blood stained the grass in front of it and led inside. They had no choice but to walk past it to get forward, the sound of a dog angrily growling getting louder as they passed by. It quieted down once they past and saw a swing swinging in the wind.

-Jason wasn't very quiet, he was so angry, he didn't realize the neighbors could hear. A young teenager by the name of Brandon came walking by.

A picture of a boy fell from the branches of the tree. It looked like a school picture, a pale, skinny boy in front of a blue background.

-Brandon, so innocent, didn't know what to do. He heard the man inside scream for help and no one was around. He jumped over the fence and made the biggest mistake of his life.

At that instant, a figure shot out of the doghouse, screaming bloody murder as it was being dragged back. Some of the mannequin's fingers broke off in the re-enacted struggle. Blood was squirting from the doghouse as the boy pleaded for help. Loud barks and growling masked the boy's painful cries. The sound of his flesh getting torn into was prominent and the crunch of bone was barely able to be heard. Erik watched in fear as the bleeding mannequin's head was only visible. In one swift move, a dog's head jumped out and tore into the fake boy, pulling him entirely into the shadows. Nicholas clutched his ears as the slurping and the biting became too much.

-Poor Brandon, he should've known better. He called and called but nobody came. Jason looked from the window.

A window lit up on the simulated house next to them with a silhouette of Jason.

-I guess this is just a case of "Curiosity Killed the Cat." It was only a matter of time until Marie came home. Let's head forward. Oh? Oops, I forgot. I'm afraid the door ahead is locked.

The group looked a little irritated and upset, they knew where it was magically going to appear.

-If you would, the key is right over where poor Brandon met his maker. Would you be so kind as to grab the key for me? ...Please??

Nicholas was closest to it and the other two looked at him. They weren't going to move an inch closer to the death scene. He looked at them and sighed. He was met by unchanged glances on serious faces. The slurping was still going on and the closer Nicholas got to the dead boy, the slower the slurps got. He walked close enough for the boy to be pushed out of the doghouse, in pieces. The growling then began. Intimidated, he inched his way closer and closer as the growling became more violent. As fast as he could, he reached for the key among the pieces of the boy. The dog's barks were loud and he could feel the hot breath touching him. Once he grabbed the key, he retreated quickly and the barks turned into a neverending growl.

-Thank you, you're such a nice guy. It's not true when they say nice guys finish last. Sometimes they never finish at all... Let's move forward, shall we?

Nicholas unlocked the door and they headed into the room. It was a small area with a flight of stairs leading upwards. The space was a little narrow and the steps creaked as they started heading up the stairs.

-Ahhhhh!

A loud scream came from the top.

-Jason had enough. He reached his breaking point and just did it. He killed the woman he loved.

A loud banging came towards them and the body of Marie came rolling down, knocking the three down at the bottom of the stairs. The image was horrible, it wasn't the mannequin they saw before. A pale woman with brown hair laid dead on the floor, broken in every which way. Her arms were broken, her legs faced separate ways and her neck twisted around. Her tongue laid hanging outside of her mouth. She tried so hard to breathe but couldn't. She made eye contact with Erik before the life in her eyes fell flat.

-Nothing she said could convince him. He broke into a rage and beat her up like a ragdoll.

Sounds of that said fight filled the area. His grunting and her begging for him to stop. Every time she yelped, a new bruise formed on her face. The one over her eye continued to blacken and get darker as the fight went on. The dead woman's face became one big bruise before the fight was over.

-Well, I guess that would teach her to cheat on her husband. Jason wasn't crazy, he was absolutely correct. She was cheating on him with Mike. It turns out that Mike and Marie were con artists. Lying and deceiving to become monetarily satisfied. It seems as if they both deserved it.

They collected around the body of the woman, badly bruised and warm eyes that went so bitterly cold.

-So Mike..

They heard a creak on the ceiling above them. They couldn't see what was above, hiding in the darkness. Another creak and the body loosened. Mike's real body fell with a loud scream, horribly startling the group. He landed with a thud on top of his partner, cracking their skulls together with the impact.

-..and Marie were no more. Jason left them and went up to the baby's nursery. With a loaded gun in his hand, he opened the door, greeted by a baby breathing in her sleep. With tears in his eyes, he aimed the gun. The baby took no notice and before the infant knew it...

A shot rang into the air.

-...it was over.

The voice stopped and they surrounded the two dead bodies, laying lifeless on top of each other. Chris was the first to notice the blood trailing down the steps from the top of the stairs. They had nowhere else to go as the door behind them was locked. They followed the trail and reached the top of the stairs, lit by a lamp sitting next to the door. Underneath, they could see the puddle of blood that had formed. Having no need to stay in their current location, they opened the door and entered the final room.

They entered the nursery and immediately saw the white crib stained in red. They were horrified to even think of the sight that was waiting to be seen. Nicholas was the one who went to the crib and saw it. A drenched baby blanket wrapping the infant inside. He stared and stared. He looked away as the other two approached the horrible scene. The entire crib was filled with blood. Erik was the one who put his hand in.

-Erik, what are you doing??

He ignored Chris' question and parted the blanket. It was empty. They looked confused and heard a creak behind them. They saw a wide eyed Jason with a gun in his mouth. The second they turned around, he fired into his head, destroying the back of his skull. He slinked into the corner, lifeless and his eyes grew heavier.

-Did you really think he would kill his child? Shame on you. What kind of a man would he be if he did that? A bad one, that's what!

They saw the door, blocked by the dead Jason.

-Well, I hope you enjoyed your visit. The exit is just right over there. Come back soon! Tell your friends! ...Or maybe they're on their way already.

They made their way to the door and Chris opened it. They made sure to step over the body in their way, if only for the fact that it was real.

Once outside of the room, they found themselves back in the amusement park. The air was now foggy to compliment the darkness they found themselves back in. They immediately heard a child laughing. Chris pulled out his gun, ready for the rabbit to make himself known. Out of the darkness, they saw a little girl come up to them. It was Alessa.

They all stood still, not knowing what to expect from her. Honestly, it was the first time any of them have seen her in person. All they were used to were the pictures and the descriptions the older ones gave.

-It's scary in there, huh?

Chris gave a little smile and nodded. He saw a resemblance of his own daughter in the girl.

Erik fixed his glasses as Nicholas approached Alessa. The two men stood still, careful of their movements around the feared girl. Erik stood where he was at and couldn't help but think.

Where the hell was Amber?

--


	12. Restless Dream No 3

**This chapter features a couple previous characters from the game, I liked the idea of intertwining this story with previous titles from Silent Hill. Enjoy! -StoneyRock**

--

-Alright.

-Just try and be good, okay? Have faith, everyone has a little good in them, even if you can't see it. Your mother...she was just..

-I understand.

-Alright then, I'll see you when you get here, okay? I love you so much, Marcus!

-I love you too.

-Bye!

The phone clicked and Marcus tossed his cell phone over in the chair where his jacket was. He laid on the bed the hotel offered and it wasn't as bad as the others he had gone too. Marcus looked up at the ceiling for a little while and turned his head to a bright day outside. He could see a big sign that read, "South Ashfield Heights Apartments" across the street. He stood up and looked out the window. He could see many people living their lives inside the building. He saw a woman with short hair sweeping up her kitchen and a man writing quietly at a desk.

After hearing that his mother died from his aunt, life didn't really change. He was actually surprised to hear that she left him something after her death. Ever since his father died, they never really spoke to each other, she would only speak to harass and belittle him when he was a child. At 10, he left and lived with his aunt. She was a caring woman, you could tell by the way she smiled, even with her eyes. She always had a smile on her face, always busy with little projects with her kids and Marcus.

He shifted his attention and looked down at the busy streets. This was the life he became accustomed to, not the monotonous beauty Silent Hill offered. Busy streets full of people who came to find purpose in life. Cars that constantly flowed through the streets throughout the day and a significant amount driving at night. Silent Hill... was just a place of torment and pain with a beautiful view of a crystal clear lake.

He wondered how his aunt was doing in that town. They lived in the city and once her graduated high school, his newer set of parents moved back to Silent Hill. He hasn't seen her since she moved back a year ago. She never really like it there, she always complained of the somber mood of the people. They were so serious and boring, but she came back for her sister. Marcus' mother grew sick and his aunt came back to take care of her. She needed help and Marlena's hands were already full with maintaining their home.

He wondered how Marlena was doing. He hasn't seen her either since he left their home. He got a couple of letters, the first being spiteful but as they came coming in the mailbox, their mood became lighter. She still held resentment towards her brother but she tried to forgive him for his "sin". Would she welcome him back?

He heard a knock on the door and turned to answer the door. He heard another knock, a little bit more forceful.

-Alright!

He didn't quicken his pace for the door but prepared himself for a rude bell boy or an angry neighbor. He remembered he did play some music earlier a little bit loud and thought that the knock could be from another person sharing his floor. He opened the door and saw nobody there. A box was at his feet and he felt as if this were something out of a bad scary movie.  
He took the box in, he figured he might as well.

Marcus reached inside and found a note and a key tied to a string. He immediately opened the note and read it.

"Marcus, surprised to hear from me? It's your sister. We've watched you grow as a little boy and all of a sudden, you're able and grown, just out of high school. I remember my graduation. I believe you didn't show up but I understand. Well, as you already know, Mom is dead and I'm surprised you actually came for her funeral. What made you come all this way? Well, I suppose it doesn't matter, what matters is that you are on the way. We'll meet you at the house, you remember where it is, right? It's been so long, I wonder if you'll even recognize me! Well, I better cut this short, I have business awaiting me. You remember Dahlia? Well, the whole town's been in a frenzy wondering where she's been. She's been gone for a good week or so. I think Alessa might have finally gotten to her, I think you might know what I mean. Be careful, a lot is riding on you showing up. We can't bury Mom without you! I'm glad you're coming, she really wants you to be here. She wouldn't have it any other way. -Marlena"

Of course, she had to add those people somewhere in her letter. That's all she ever talked about in her last letters. Dahlia. Dahlia. Dahlia. Marcus picked up the key and saw that it was labeled. It said, "Front Door". He tossed it over at his bed and crumpled up the letter. The letter found its way in the trash can and Marcus left the room to go down to Ashfield.

Marcus blended in with the people walking along the streets and not really having any place to find, he decided to just follow the flow of the many people. He found his way to the subway station. The entrance was just close enough to his hotel so he found this as incentive to just enter. He needed the distraction.

He entered the subway and and got up to the turnstile. Unlike his city that took regular coins, this station tok tokens. Backing up the line building up behind him, he tried to exit and take the streets. Someone behind him pushed him forward and her hand entered a token in front of him. It unlocked and he went forward and she paid for herself.

-Thanks.

-No problem, anytime. Where are you headed?

-I don't really know, I'm just visiting and I don't know this place. I was thinking about getting off at some random stop.  
The woman laughed and put her arm around his shoulder.

-Typical tourist. We get a lot of them doing that but they usually have the tokens to pay for their trip.

She winked at Marcus and smiled.

-I'm Cynthia.

-Hi, I'm Marcus.

-Marcus? That's a nice name. Fits you well, it's an attractive name and well...

Marcus blushed slightly, nothing too big. He smiled back at her.

-Is that so?

He wasn't too good at flirting, making conversation. He only ever had one girlfriend in high school, and it didn't last long. His ex-girlfriend complained how he was too oblivious to obvious signs. He smiled and then looked ahead at the subway train ahead of him.

-It is.

Cynthia smiled at him and linked her arm around his, putting her hands in her light jacket.

-Well..as someone who knows this place very well, let me take you around a bit.

-Uhh..

-Please? I'll make it worth your while...

-..Okay..

-Okay.

The subway car had people already boarding it on the platform. They both entered and found a spot to sit as the car made its way underneath the busy city. She sat quietly next to him, looking around the subway car. As the bumpy ride made its way along the track, he found that Cynthia made her way closer to him. It stopped and she stood up, taking him with her.

-We're here.

The got off and exited the station. They entered the daylight and Marcus found that it wasn't as crowded as the area where he was staying at.

-Let's go.

She led the way to a park next to the street and they wandered through it. Kids were swinging on the swings, sliding down the slides, and a lot were circled around a bird that found itself unable to get back up the big tree right next to it. She walked through and followed a narrow pathway through a little wooded area.

Big, beautiful, green trees existed and Marcus looked around as Cynthia kept her arm locked.

-They usually don't come here.

-What? Who?

-The tourists! They usually just stick to the main street and go all the way through, they would never guess to look beyond the people. It's nice here, isn't it?

-Yeah, it is. Reminds me of...

-Of what?

-Oh, uh, the town I grew up in. Not the city, but this part.

Cynthia smiled and looked ahead, there was a bench in the middle for people to sit down. It was a beautiful sight to see, there was a big fountain in the middle of an angel. Around it were other little angels flying around with stone flowers coming up from the water. The water glistened brilliantly in the sunlight, it was like liquid diamond.

-I usually come here a lot. There's so much going on over there that there's no time to breathe. A girl needs some time, you know?

Marcus laughed a little.

-Yeah. My cousin said that a lot when we were growing up, I think she just used it as an excuse for more bathroom time.

-Well, it's true! Beauty just doesn't come effortlessly!

-That doesn't seem like it takes too much effort.

Marcus pointed at the statue. He noticed a plaque in the front of it. It was a memorial that read, "Dedicated to all the angels at St. Jerome's Hospital".

-I mean, living, breathing beauty! Like this!

She stood up and gave a little turn, running her hands up and down the sides of her body. Marcus couldn't help but look at it, Cynthia was a very beautiful girl, wearing a short skirt that showed off her legs and a tight jacket that complimented the rest of her body. It was light blue with a fur hood. Her hair was a rich brown color whose length flowed down her back, shining in the sunlight. Her eyes were something to be dealt with as well, so deep and richly hazel, it matched her naturally tanned skin perfectly.

She laughed and sat back down again next to Marcus, flipping her hair and setting her head on his shoulder. She sighed and continued to look ahead as Marcus did the same. He tensed up a little and she felt that, she smiled at his awkwardness.

-It's okay, you can relax. I can get up if you'd like.

-..No, it's okay.

She stared at the statue and they sat there enjoying each other's company. She had so many thoughts running through her mind, her life wasn't at all easy and she always found herself struggling. She met people day in and day out, but never anybody like Marcus. She never thought she could meet an attractive but awkward guy. Everytime she pulled that subway move, the guy was all over her and she'd follow through with that favor. In fact, she'd probably be at that person's hotel room right now. Cynthia was a party girl, a wild and crazy party girl. The thing that separated her from the hundreds of other wannabes that lived in Ashfield was her heart of gold.

Cynthia lived with her parents and they struggled to keep up with their lives. She went to school, she was very smart but couldn't concentrate with work and fitting in a good time every night at a random house party. A girl like her would probably have depended on a bottle to forget her problems, but she was okay with hanging onto them.

-You know, I think I expected a party when you said you'd show me around.

-Why??

-I don't know.

She looked up at him and smiled, lightly punching him on the arm.

-Don't judge a book by its cover! I don't just go to parties, and besides, it's only 5!

Marcus laughed. This was the first time he could say he enjoyed company in a long time. He was usually around his friends in the city and they followed a different crowd. Marcus liked having a good time, but his friends' idea was different than his. They usually only hung out before they went off to do their thing: smoke, drink, sex, party.

-I do have dreams, you know!

-Yeah? And what are those??

-Well, I'm almost done with school, I might be a doctor or something. I don't know. I'm kind of trying to get myself to actually go first.

-Well, what's holding you back?

-...Life. Just a lot that goes on everyday. A lot of people depend on me, I can't just leave them. I was thinking the community college here, I'll transfer in a couple of years.

-Yeah? That sounds nice, it sounds simple. It's cheaper anyways, and you'll still be here for dependency.

She laughed.

-Why are you here? A friend?

-Nah, my family. In Silent Hill.

-Silent Hill? You grew up there? That's a bit of a whacked out place.

-You've been there?

-No. Well, only once. Just with a friend, he likes the lake. The people there are strange. Cokeheads, most likely. My friend always went up there for drugs. I think he called it White Claudia. Not my thing, especially with it's stupid name. I haven't talked to him since then.

-I'm sorry.

-Oh it's not your fault or anything, I warned him. I guess the drug was more important than me. Too bad too, I was gonna ask him out. He was the hottest guy I've ever seen in my life. Well, besides you...

Marcus laughed and appreciated her teasing. He thought a little bit about her friend, wondering what he was like. He tried to imagine what he looked like for a bit. She stood up and straightened her skirt.

-Let's go.

She reached out her hand and grabbed Marcus'. They held hands through the trees and encountered a big building. The front entrance has a huge sign above it with the words, "St. Jerome's Hospital".

-I know it's a little weird but I want you to see someone inside.

Marcus appreciated that she wasn't an ordinary girl. He liked the fact that she had different places to go to. While the hospital wouldn't have been the top of his list, he didn't mind at all. He had nowhere to go till later on tonight anyways.

They entered the hospital and very few people were in the waiting room. Kids were playing on a carpet with buses and streets stitched into it. Blocks and cars were among many of the toys that scattered the play area. Their parents were talking amongst themselves, occasionally checking in on their child. They walked up to the front desk to a nurse.

-Ah, Cynthia! Back so soon?

-Yes, is she still awake?

-Yes, she is. I think she'll be happy to see you. Mary just passed away.

-Oh!

Cynthia held a sad expression on her face and ended her conversation with the nurse, she waved bye and headed for the elevator. Marcus followed her and she filled him in as they went up.

-I do a program here, helping out all the kids and stuff. There's this little girl in particular, she's so sweet! She really acts like a kid, always running around. You would have never guessed she was sick. She's a lot better now, but she has no family around. She's always hanging around one woman, Mary, but I guess...

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Several nurses were walking around, one pushing an elderly woman in a wheelchair. Cynthia led Marcus down the hallway and before she ended up at the room, she ran into a nurse.

-Cynthia...hey.

-Hi Rachel, is she okay?

-Yeah..she, well, I'm not sure if she understands that she's gone...she keeps saying that she's going to find her in Silent Hill. You should've seen me, I was in tears when I gave her Mary's letter! But she smiled and laughed as she read it. I don't know what it said but if she's happy then..

-That's good. Hey, I'll see you later tonight?

-Nah, I think I'm gonna just stay in. My mom will kill me anyways, you know how she is.

-Alright, see you later.

Rachel passed by and went down the elevator. Cynthia led the way into the room and saw a little girl packing a few things in a bag.

-Hey Laura!

-Cynthia!!

The little girl ran up to Cynthia and hugged her at her waist. She was a cute, little girl with a blond ponytail.

-How are you?? Anything new happen while I was gone??

-Mary left...

-Oh Laura, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?

-I'm fine! I'm going to go see her soon! See, I already packed some stuff so I'm already ready to go!

Cynthia laughed and hugged her. Laura went to her stuff and sat down. The TV was still on and she was watching some cartoon.

-Laura, this is Marcus. I met him at the subway station a little while ago.

-Hey Laura...

-..Hmm...hi.

Marcus stood at the door as Cynthia walked in and sat on Laura's bed. The little girl was fixed on the screen and Cynthia called Marcus over to the bed. He followed at sat down. The little girl heard the squeak and turned around to see the stranger on her bed.

-Hey! You might break it or something! Get off, would ya?

She gave little attempts at pushing Marcus off and he turned red as he stood up. She had a little attitude on her.

-Hmph! Thank you!

Laura flattened out the wrinkles Marcus left as best as she could, and then she took his spot net to Cynthia. Cynthia smiled at Marcus and lifted her eyebrow. He still had a red blush in his face.

-I'll wait outside.

He walked out and waited in the lobby as the two girls watched a little bit of Tv. He walked to the desk on the upper floor and looked around a bit. A couple minutes passed by and he could her their goodbyes. Cynthia took Laura in her arms and gave her a big hug. Laura waved as Cynthia walked away and she then locked eyes with Marcus. He gave a weak wave to the little girl and she lifted her chin, closed her eyes, walked back inside the room.

-Sorry about that.

-Oh, it's okay! She seems cute.

Cynthia laughed.

-She has to get to know you, she's always like that with men. One time, Mary's husband came in and she acted even worse. That was such a long time ago though...

They reached the first floor of the elevator and walked out. The nurse at reception said a final goodbye and they exited. They saw the sunlight had lost a little bit of its shine, but not too much. Cynthia once again linked her arm in his and they made their way back.

-You know, you never told me what it was like.

-What? What was what like?

-Growing up in Silent Hill.

-Oh. Well, I don't remember too much, I moved when I got a little older.

-Your parents didn't like it there?

-Nah, my aunt did, I lived with her.

-You lived with your aunt? What happened to your parents?

-Well, they, uh..

-Oh, I'm sorry..you, uh, you don't have to answer that question.

-It's okay. My father, well, he died when I was smaller. My mom...well...

Cynthia looked up at Marcus, who didn't take notice as he stared forward along the path they were taking.

-My mom wasn't able to take care of me anymore, she was caught up in my father dying, she didn't have the energy or means to take care of me.

-You're an only child?

-...Yeah..

Cynthia smiled.

-Me too! I know how it can be!

Marcus smiled at her and hid his lie well behind it.

-Well, I guess it's a good thing. Not about your family but about getting out of there. Silent Hill has a lot of crazy people there. There was a weird old lady that used to come here a lot. Always preaching outside of my church about God.

-Really??

-Yeah, I think her name was...Dahlia? Dahlia Gillespie. I think that's what I read in the newspaper. Anyways, she was there a lot and sometimes, some people would join in with her. A lot of us were angry about it, but I felt kind of bad for her.

-Why?

-The newspaper also said how her daughter died in a fire. What a horrible way to lose a child. I think I would go crazy too. If she found comfort, who am I to say that she can't have it?

-...Yeah, I guess. But as someone who knew Dahlia, she really was weird. Even before that happened.

Cynthia looked up at him and laughed slightly.

-Ugh! How mean!

They reached the bench and Cynthia stopped.

-Can we sit down for awhile? I like it here.

-Sure.

They both sat down again, admiring the statue in front of them.

-You know, I used to know a guy from there. He was just as weird as she was.

-Really? Who was he?

-Well, I don't know him personally. But he was always looking at me everytime I saw him. I thought he might have attacked me! Haha, I always met him on the subway train. His eyes were so...piercing. It was like he could see right through me. He talked to me once. Nothing big, just asked my name and if I grew up here. I asked him where he was from and he told me.

-You're lucky he didn't! In my city, there's a lot of guys like him. They usually end up in the newspaper.

-Oh same in this city, but he was different somehow. You know, sometimes I felt like he was watching me without being there. But that was a year or two ago. I think I read he died, killed himself with a soup spoon, can you believe that?

-..No..

-I'm sorry! I promise you a good time and here I am talking about things like this!

-No, it's okay!

-You know, we could go somewhere and get acquainted better.

She lowered her hand onto his abdomen and that tense feeling he felt before came back.

-Or not...

Cynthia liked his humility, how he was nervous around her. She took it as a sign that Marcus was a good guy. She laughed.

-I'm sorry..

-Marcus, it's okay. You're a nice guy, I enjoy being with you, talking to you. You might be the only guy that hasn't gone for that. They usually make their move way before as well, but I never took them to the hospital. I might have scared them away if I did that!

Marcus laughed. It was a shame that she hasn't come from his city. He felt compatible with her and he thought that she felt the same. He liked her flirting and her mannerisms.

She looked up at him and looked straight into his eyes. He shyed away and then looked back, her eyes still staring at him.

-I'm glad I met you today.

-Me too...

She gazed at him, at his lips. He looked at her and knew what was going to happen next, he looked at her lips, soft and glossy. He leaned in as she did, their lips barely touching. He felt her soft breath on his face, scented with a bubblegum flavor. They were about to kiss but her cell phone went off.

She opened her eyes and looked down, opening her cell phone. She held the phone to her ears and responded to the other person on the phone.

-Hello? ..Yeah.. Well, I'm on my way. Alright. ...Alright! I will! Okay. Okay. I love you too. Bye.

She closed it and fit it back into her pocket. She looked at Marcus, looking at her.

-Sorry...

-It's okay.

-I have to get going, if you want, we can walk back to the station together.

-It's okay. I wanna stay here for awhile. It's nice.

-Okay..well, I'll see you later. How long are you staying?

-I'm leaving tonight but I'm coming back through on the way home.

-Okay, well, I'm always at that station near the hotel around the time you found me. Find me when you come back!

-Okay.

-Alright then. it was nice meeting you Marcus. Next time, I swear, I'll do something special for you to make up for this time.

-Alright?

-Okay..make sure to take the 6th train back. It'll be the first stop. Be safe, Marcus. Especially in that town, but I'm sure I don't need to warn you about that.

-Bye Cynthia.

He watched the girl as she walked away into the city. He watched her as she grabbed her hair and flipped it over her shoulder. She ran her fingers through it and finally, put her hands in her pocket, letting the slight wind run blow through. She walked out of sight and Marcus turned to the statue, letting out a sigh.

He wondered if he really was ready to go back and see Marlena again. He wondered if his mother really wanted him to be there, was she forced to invite him? Did his aunt trick him into going? It was all confusing to him. They never spoke since he left, even before that, and now she's leaving him a good amount in her will. The entire house and a good amount of money.

He thought back on memories with her. She never really was too fond of him, always playing with Marlena. Fixing tea parties and playing house with Marlena, Marcus couldn't remember a single activity they did alone together. It was always him and his father, his mother would tag along only when Marlena was involved. He missed his dad so much.

The water from the statue flowed and sprouted into the air, wetting the stone flowers as Marcus reminisced about his dad. Everything a dad and son did together. They played catch, they went fishing, he took him to games, he even remembered his dad helping him with homework when he got frustrated. All the great things he did and it never amounted to anything. His life was cut short, all at the hands of Dahlia Gillespie.

Marcus lost himself in thought as it started to get a little darker. He got up and went to return to the hotel.

He reached his room and another box was set in front of his door. Wrapped in the red paper and chocolate brown ribbon. He picked it up and walked inside. He set it on the table, next to its unwrapped twin. He picked up the phone and ordered some food from room service. Instructing them to leave it in the room, he went to take a shower.

He dried off and got dressed. He walked into the main room and saw his food out. He started eating and went to open the box. For its size, he was surprised to find a small note inside.  
He reached in and grabbed it.

"The truth lies in Silent Hill. You might not want to know, but you need to know your sin. It's time you deal with this like a man."

Marcus was a little confused. He automatically assumed it was Marlena and wasn't surprised. She was always playing games with his mind, always speaking double-truths, giving backhanded compliments to others. It was her persona. He finished his food and got his jacket and his keys. He opened the door and left the room. Heading down to his car, he was preparing himself for the drive to Silent Hill.

He started his car and turned on his lights. The sun was setting and he started through Ashfield. He just wanted to get this over with. The only thing he was looking forward to was seeing his aunt, and getting that money he heard about. His mother was dead, and maybe this is what could allow him peace. After a couple days, he would never have to think of her again and he could finally start living life with confidence.

He reached the end of Ashfield and drove along the highway. His mind rushing with thoughts, he read the sign in front of him and tried his best to relax.

"Silent Hill - 200 miles"

--


	13. Alessa's Unhappy Carousel

--

Marcus and Marissa prepared themselves to enter the darkness that covered the lighthouse. They walked down the winding stairs and got to the front door. Marcus remembered the note he has found in his hand when he had woken up. It was a picture he had drawn as a kid of his father and himself. He could remember how happy he was when he was with his father in that moment, just that warm feeling of having someone who you love in your corner. In addition to his childhood drawing was a continuation, a little girl was added onto it, holding Marcus' hand. Next to it was some writing.

"I've missed you! Sorry I couldn't stay long! I'm at the park."

He left it folded in his pocket, safe from the evil that inhabited the town. He turned his head to Marissa, who returned with a look of discourage.

-Stay close.

-Of course.

He turned the doorknob and they made their way through the bitterly, cold darkness. Their world had returned, their footsteps landing on concrete instead of rust. As they went through the streets, they could hear the emission of white noise but they never stopped for anything. Marissa was struggling behind Marcus, which was odd cause she was usually ahead of him. He grabbed her hand and tried his best to lead her but she kept stopping, clutching at her stomach.

-Ugh!

She stopped and grabbed at her stomach, the pain jolting through her with every breath. The deeper she breathed, the more painful it was.

-I think..I think she did something to me.

Her skin started to blister and peel, turning red and oozing blood. She was horrified at the sight of her body and fell to the ground. White noise in the distance started becoming louder and Marcus started to panic as Marissa rolled in pain on the ground. She fought and fought within herself as the pain started to alleviate. Her skin stopped blistering and instead, started restoring itself. She got on her hands and knees and breathed as deep as she could, recovering from the strange, uncalled pain. Behind her, a monster had made itself known.

It looked like it was inside out, its exterior was a pink mess of exposed skin. Light strains of blood streamed down its body, it looked as if it were skinned alive. The creature looked exactly like a monkey and once it saw Marissa on the ground, it jumped up and down and emitted a screeching growl. The call alerted another just like it and as it came closer, the monkey already at the site had lunged at Marissa. It landed on her back and knocked the wind out of her, jumping on her as it screeched. Marcus broke into its body with a shotgun shell and it tumbled back. The monkey's partner then lunged at him and knocked Marcus over with its weight. It too jumped in victory and then focused on Marcus underneath him. They locked eyes and the monkey bit into Marcus' arm. Marcus could feel his flesh being taken away from him as he grabbed a hold of the creature's skin. It yelped in pain at his touch and managed to break free. The monkey jumped around the area, its screams filling the air. It ran circles around Marcus, making him dizzy trying to keep up. The monkey managed to get away from the human's eyeline and jumped at him. He knocked him down once again, Marcus' head hitting the concrete. His vision became altered and he had trouble seeing as the monkey clawed at his injured arm. Before it could get too deep, Marcus got a hold on his attacker, pinching and pulling at the sensitive exterior. His grab was full of fleshy and soft skin that was squished and bruised inside his hand. He threw him off a little way away and got up. The creature did the same and was halted by a kick in the head. It fell back down as Marcus grabbed his shotgun. Using his last shot, Marcus destroyed the creature's body, breaking a hole into its chest.

Growling, the creature let go of its life and Marcus walked over to Marissa. She was still laying on the ground, looking up at the neverending, black sky above her. He bent down and grabbed her hand, she took notice and accepted his offer to help her up. She dusted herself off and as she brushed her leg, a picture fell from her possession. She looked at it in horror as Marcus went to pick it up. It was a picture of an older woman with a sad face drawn over her real face and an older man with his face crossed out. Two little girls were in the middle of the two with bright eyes gleaming in the camera. The girls had smiles on their faces as they hugged each other at the lake. He turned the picture around and read the message on the back.

"You knew the truth and still threw away love. You don't know what pain is."

She grabbed the picture from Marcus and put it away. He looked at her with confusion and she shot a look of irritation.

-Let's go.

-..Uh..okay.

Marissa walked off and Marcus was forced to follow. They were a few feet away from the Lakeside Amusement Park entrance and saw a light emit into the sky from inside. Marcus wondered what it could be as he stopped to look at it. He immediately thought of hope of an escape. They walked up to the gate and creaked it open, entering what Marcus hoped to be the final stop in Silent Hill

The atmosphere was thick from the start, it felt different from the streets they had just escaped. Abandoned stands surrounded the front of the park and they could hear a nonexistant wind blow through the air. Marcus held his empty shotgun in front of him and Marissa held her more able weapon at her side. Her palms were soaked with sweat, making her grip on the handgun loose. As they ventured further inside, they heard the sound of soft static welcome them. They stood still, looking around to see where it could be coming from as it got louder. The noise became something to deal with as Marcus searched desperately around him for a threat. He couldn't see anything but the danger seemed to be present. He heard a little giggle, a child's giggle, from his left. He looked and saw the outline of a child. Its transparent body was hardly visible and it stopped in front of the two. It looked as if it were staring at them and with another little laugh, it waved at them before it ran off into nothingness. The static faded as the shadow did and they went deeper into the amusement park.

Marissa noticed an open door to a gift shop close to them and she showed Marcus.

-Maybe you can find something in there, ammo or something.

-Yeah, okay.

Marcus went inside and immediately heard the white noise emitting from his phone. Assuming it was another shadow, Marcus walked inside with caution, just in case. Marissa followed and began the search. Bothered by the noise, they looked around to find where it was at. Behind a stand that contained postcards was a small figure in a pink bunny suit. Marcus saw the blood around its mouth and readied his empty weapon. Marissa took notice as the creature slowly walked towards them. It laughed as it got closer and closer, stopping Marissa from shooting. Marcus noticed the big knife it dragged behind him, similar to what The Butcher was carrying but tailor made for the small danger that came closer and closer. With no warning, it ran for Marcus and swung the knife at his legs. Marcus blocked the hit with his gun but took a cut in his hand as well. Marissa shot at the monster and halted it, staggering back and supporting itself on the knife.

-Why do you kill?

The bunny suit turned its head towards the girl and tilted it slightly, startling Marissa as it came for her instead. A loud eruption of laughter filled the shop as it swung at Marissa. She shot it in its arm and his weakened arm let go of its weapon. She kicked it in its face as it kept laughing. She shot it in the head and the static started to fade. The laughter got quiet, turning into a soft giggle. It turned and stared at Marissa, giggling before it let go of its life.

-What was that? Was it...

The suit drained itself and the head turned away.

-Oh my god! I really thought that...I really thought it could..

Marcus walked over to her and gripped her shoulder.

-Come on. Let's go.

He walked out of the shop and Marissa went to do the same, but saw a map on the wall. She stopped Marcus and they examined it. The carousel was on the other side, one route going around the entire park and the other through a haunted mansion. They agreed to go through the mansion to just get it over with. So they exited the gift shop and made a left to head over to the mansion.

Walking through the empty, dark amusement park, Marcus looked at each attraction. He could remember some of them and realized which of them were new. He passed by the "Silver Bullet" ride and heard laughter coming from inside. Rather than risk it, he passed by and noticed the light on the entrance of the haunted mansion. A ticket stand was situated right next to it with an adult sized bunny sitting against it. It had a handgun in its hand and a hole in its head. It looked down, the blood puddling around it. Disgusted by the sight, Marissa hurried past it and they both made it to the mansion door. Marcus reached for the doorknob and turned it. It was locked.

-Well then...

They turned and walked away from the haunted attraction. Once they got further down the walkway, the red light that illuminated the door went out. Marcus turned around to take notice and saw a light shining from the second floor, complete with a silhouette of a person. The person was banging against the window when a big figure came up behind. The scream identified the person as a female and she slammed against the window. The figure backed away from the window, pulling the silhouetted female with it. A huge mess of blood splashed against the curtain that hid the view from the two people looking up. The figure was back in sight and threw the woman against the window before disappearing within the haunted mansion. The woman broke through the window and fell down the roof. Her leg was tied to a rope and she hung grotesquely in front of the couple. It looked as if she were nearly cut in half, she was stabbed in the chest and it seemed as if the blade traveled down until it reached in between her legs. Her neck still connecting her body, she looked like a disturbing, human wish bone.

-Oh my god!

Marissa was terrified at the sight she had just witnessed. Marcus grabbed her arm and forced her to walk away from the building. She looked down as they headed around the mansion. Forced to take the alternate route, they headed the long way around the park.

Marcus came across a tea cup ride, it was rusted and stuck in place. He could hear the grind of the mechanism trying to work but to no avail. The lights along the base lit up sporadically, the wooden platform was shaky from trying to make itself work. Marcus occasionally looked over as they stood by it. Marissa sat on the bench just looking down at her knees. She noticed they were scratched up from previous encounters with the evil that lurked in the town. She brushed them off, wincing at the slight pain she felt by doing so.

-Marissa... are you okay?

-Yeah, I'm okay, it's just..

-I don't really want to see her. She'll damn me in this town. I know it.

-Marissa..

-Marcus, you read that note I had. You saw it. She's gonna make me pay. I don't know, maybe it's better if I do. Maybe it'll be easier if I will myself to die here.

-Don't talk like that. I knew her. She's not as bad as you guys make her out to be.

-Yeah? Well, how long ago was that? I have no doubt in my mind that little girl was innocent back then. But what she had to go through. The torment. The pain. No one could keep their innocence when they're faced with things like that. I don't blame her. If I were her, I'd do worse. I would want everyone who was responsible, everyone who knew, even people unknowingly passing by, to hurt more than I did.

-Marissa, it'll be okay. You didn't do this to her.

-Yeah, but my sister did. She knew about it. That's the only reason she needs to keep us here. People here have died for much less.

-Marissa..

-Marcus, please. Just let me stay here. Just let me stay here, please.

-Uh..I..

Marissa looked up at him with tears coming down her face. Her eyes were red and she didn't try to hide it. She looked back down and expressed her fear and sadness vocally. Marcus went up to her and tried to show her that he was there. It was a weird feeling for him, feeling so badly for a stranger he barely even knew. She reached out for his hand and squeezed it, thanking him. He backed up and straightened his posture.

-I'll be back..okay?

Marissa nodded.

-Thank you..

Marcus looked a little confused. He had so many questions to ask her, of all times, why now? What was the picture? What was working inside her mind? But he didn't want to burden her with his concerns. He nodded and turned to venture further into the amusement park. Approaching a gate, he turned back and looked at the girl. She still had her head down and her weapon to the side of her for protection. He closed the gate, the screws squeaking before it slammed shut.

Marcus felt horrible for leaving her by herself. He couldn't stop thinking about the subtle death wish she had talked about. He wanted to go back but his feet wouldn't let him. His mind was focused on the darkness ahead of him. He was almost there. He could see the light of the carousel ahead. His footsteps made light clicks as he approached and then he saw her. Alessa was leaning against one of the horses connected to the merry-go-round. She looked back and smiled, she even lifted her arm to wave at him. Marcus couldn't help but smile too, her face was so angelic, she looked so heavenly that it almost seemed like she was glowing. The memories just came rushing in.

-Marcus!

-Alessa! Wait!

-Hurry! We're gonna be late!

-Alessa!

-There! We made it!

-You're too fast! Why are you always running away from me?

-Haha. You're too slow!

-What is this place?

-My secret place. I always come here. Nobody knows about it, not even my mommy.

-It's nice, the lake looks pretty from here. It's shiny and...

-Marcus?

-Yes?

-Let's promise something.

-What?

-We'll be friends forever. No matter what.

-Okay.

-If something ever happens, we can meet here.

-Okay.

-Okay...promise?

-Promise!

Marcus got closer and closer as he reached the entrance to the carousel. The little girl smiled playfully and giggled. Marcus smiled back and the young Alessa ran behind the horse she was leaning against.

-Alessa?

She peaked out from behind and Marcus was reminded of the girl he knew way back then. The girl who was tormented but still held hope in her heart. The girl who was endlessly picked on but still managed to smile when they played together as kids. She smiled and ran to the center, opening a door that led to pitch black. She closed it and giggled. Marcus made his way on the carousel, looking at the horses and the decor that surrounded him. Oddly, it looked just like Alessa's small carousel that she had in her room. It looked as if it had come to life. Marcus went to the door and reached for the knob. It was locked.

-Alessa? It's me...

Alessa giggled and Marcus could hear it echo around his head. He was weirded out by the omnipresence of her voice, it surrounded him.

-Alessa, are you hiding?

Marcus joked lightly with his childhood friend as she kept giggling. He reached for the door once again. He pulled on the locked door and the doorknob broke off. The young girl's laughter stopped.

-Alessa.. are you still there?

Marcus stumbled back as sirens filled his head. The loud familiar sound invaded his brain as he clutched at his head to try and ease the pain. He fell to his knees as the sound got even louder and he allowed himself to fully embrace the metal ground beneath him. The sirens faded as he regained control over his body. He still laid on the ground until the sirens were completely gone. He took a deep breath and coughed. He pushed himself to get back up and slowly, he did. He looked at the pillar in the center, covered in mirrors and saw red arrows painted on them. They pointed to the right, instructing him to follow. He looked at his reflection behind him and saw a difference. The horses were replaced with real horses. Thick, bloodied hooks held them up, some forced through their backs while others impaled them from their sides. Marcus looked at them in disgust as their tongues hung outside of their mouths, blood dripping down from their tongues. It looked like they were just killed. He turned his head and paid attention to the red instructions written on the mirrors. He followed them to the other side of the carousel where he found a dead body waiting for him. It was sitting against the mirrors with a few arrows pointing down at him. In his hands, he held a fire axe in the left and a handgun in his right. Right next to him was ammunition and on his chest, a note that was carefully folded was pinned. Marcus took the note and read it.

"IT'S THE HORSES"

Marcus dropped the note and took the gun, loading it with ammo. He took a look at the body, his head was clawed so deep beyond recognition. He had gashes in his arms that went straight to the bone. His neck was horribly stained by the blood from his head, along with a pendant he wore around it. It looked like a strange symbol, Marcus could've sworn he had seen the symbol before since he was in Silent Hill. It looked like the one his parents had in their house. He left the body alone and went to exit the carousel but it was surrounded by a high fence covered in barbed wire. The points of the wire left scratches on the metal it choked, and Marcus was a bit confused on how to exit. He took a trip around but found nothing. He stopped at the door Alessa went into and noticed that the knob had been reattached.

-...Alessa..?

He opened it and revealed the controls. There was only one button and he pressed it. The carousel started spinning as it light up brightly in the darkness it was surrounded by. The light bulbs on the ceiling lit up, happy that Marcus allowed them to finally live. The horses were moving up and down as they spinned around inside the cage they were trapped in. They suffered a little glitch as they forced themselves to move forward, a grind within the carousel providing the proof. In that instant, the music came on through the speakers on the ceiling above Marcus.

It was a haunting chime, he remembered the chime from Alessa's carousel in her room. It was set in a deeper tone on the life-sized merry-go-round and the sound filled his ears. The music combined with the spinning made his brain hurt as it swished inside his skull. He spun around and around as the horses went up and down. The music filled the area and Marcus suddenly found it hard to catch his breath. He covered his mouth with his free hand and coughed. Inside his hand were little droplets of blood and he became very panicked. He couldn't understand what was going on. He took a look at the horses and noticed a brown air coming from their mouths. He remembered the note and the dead body that carried it. He lifted his gun and shot into the head of the horse moving in front of him. It squealed loudly, seemingly interrupting the music that played in the background. Marcus was was disgusted as the horse came to life, kicking its legs and shook as it tried to get off its hook. He shot twice more into the head and it gave up, its head finally resting as it breathed its last. He stumbled forward to the other horse and with no wait, he shot into the horse repeatedly. He wouldn't stop until he heard the deep growl that came from it, signaling that it had died. Marcus leaned against the mirrors beside him, pushing himself through another coughing fit. He coughed onto the floor, the droplets turning into a rather significant puddle. He found himself next to the dead man, who still had the fire axe in his hand. Rather than waste time loading his now useless gun, he grabbed the axe and forced himself to stand. With one strong, upward swing, Marcus' axe caught onto the throat of the third horse. It let out a monstrous whinny, choking on the blood that poured from its throat. Marcus went to the last one, leaving the third to die on its own. Marcus lifted the axe and hit the horse's back. He let his second and third swing hit the same area and the horse let out painful cries each time. Marcus positioned himself in front of the horse and lifted his axe for a final swing. As he was about to end the horse, he got a faceful of the poison that the horse breathed out. Marcus fell back and coughed violently. His body did its best to resist the poison but the poison proved to be too much as Marcus fell against the floor. The horse kicked its legs, a few just barely missing Marcus as he struggled to get back up. The blood from his cough found its way trailing down his mouth to his shirt. In a frustrated swing, his axe hit the face of the horse. He grinded the blade in the horse as it tried to get away, shaking the entire carousel through the hook that impaled it. He released the blade and swung one last time, this time cutting through the mouth and leaving a sloppy mess as it painfully let go of its life.

Marcus fell back as the danger that filled the carousel slowly dispersed from the area. His need to cough left his body and Marcus took every breath he could. The air tasted like fog and ash, but Marcus couldn't be happier to be greeted by it. He got up and and enjoyed every breath he was allowed to take. He gained his composure and leaned against the mirrors as the carousel spun around. He walked over to the dead body and saw the gun he had left beside it. He took the time to load the gun. As he finished and closed the clip, he heard a loud growl from the other side of the carousel. He felt the merry-go-round lower, he saw the atmosphere disappear from his eyeline as it spun underground. The environment made a drastic change as he was now surrounded by bloodied walls with cuts that ruined them. Along the walls, he could see an entrance to somewhere but the carousel wouldn't stop long enough for him to examine it. It wouldn't have mattered anyways, as he hear another growl come from the opposite side, a metal grate fell and blocked entrance to what looked like lead to nowhere. He grabbed his gun and let his axe lean against the body in front of him as he walked around. It was behind a horse that could barely hide it and it walked around, revealing itself to Marcus. It was Thing 1. His partner made herself known, coming from the opposite side as Thing 2 had Marcus trapped. She growled at her owner and taunted him by moving to the side, seemingly allowing him room for escape. Marcus gripped his gun and made his way to Thing 2, making sure to keep an eye on the other Thing behind him. Thing 2 let her tongue release from her mouth as Marcus got closer and the human gripped his gun tighter, ready to pull the trigger. He stood right next to her and looked her in the eye. She emitted a screeching growl as he heard the older Thing charge at him. He turned and shot into Thing 1's face. Thing 2 immediately retaliated, knocking Marcus into one of the dead horses put on display. Both Things stalked Marcus as he got up and ran in the opposite direction.

Not skipping a beat, they trapped him once again, but this time Marcus didn't stall. He rushed the Thing in front of him and shot with every step. Thing 1 retreated as he got a faceful of bullets, hiding along the horses. As Marcus made his way through, Thing 1 lashed his tongue out of his scarred face and pulled Marcus back. opening the owner for an attack, Thing 2 pounced on Marcus, scratching along his back. Marcus felt the claws puncture his clothing and rip through his flesh. He grunted as he reached out for the tongue that binded him. He got a grip on the blistered tongue and pulled as hard as he could. He dug his nails into the sensitive texture, scratching, digging, and pulling as Thing 1 tried to release him. Popping a couple of blisters along the way, Thing 1 let go and Thing 2 focused her attention on the hand that hurt her counterpart. She bit into it with no creativity, she allowed her sharp teeth to take a chunk from her owner's palm as a warning. Marcus, now free from the weight of his puppy, turned his body around and used his last shot to break through Thing 2's body. She seemed a little bit affected, just enough to release and regroup with her partner who was treating his own wounds. Marcus made a break for the axe, no longer having time to constantly reload. He grabbed it and turned around, looking for the attackers. They were nowhere to be seen, but a trail of blood led him forward.

Hearing the footsteps rush him from behind, he swung his axe with his body and found a place in the Thing's shoulder. It was Thing 1, and it screeched in pain as Marcus took the blade out of its body. Thing 2 rushed him from behind, knocking him into Thing 1 as he feel onto the ground. Marcus tried with all of his might to keep hold of his only protection and he was successful, squeezing the handle of the axe. Thing 2 wrapped around Marcus' ankle and dragged him away from the more injured Thing. Turning himself around, he swung the axe at Thing 2, who released Marcus before she took a hit on her tongue. She was frustrated, pouncing on the hand that held the axe. The weight of the dog on his more able hand was painful, he let go unwillingly and Thing 2 knocked the weapon away with her tongue. She retreated and took a lap around the carousel before jumping on Marcus again. She was face to face with him, growling at him as she drooled on his neck. Marcus didn't know what to do as he felt Thing 1 grab his ankle. Marcus quickly grabbed the sides of Thing 2's mouth as he felt the older Thing drag him underneath her. Hearing a pop and a crunch, he let go from his painful grip and felt himself stop. Thing 1's body jumped over Marcus and he turned to see what had happened. Thing 2's jaw was detached as her mouth painfully hung open. Thing 1 tried to comfort her, using his tongue to lift the bottom half of her mouth. Thing 2 screeched and her counterpart stopped trying to help, allowing her jaw to hit the ground.

So angrily upset, Thing 1 focused his attention on the human in front of him and rushed Marcus. Marcus managed to get up but was knocked into the horse behind him. The blow shook the entire carousel as the lights flashed on and off for a second. The carousel recovered from the hit but Marcus couldn't recover as quickly. Thing 1 tore at the horse that had temporarily protected Marcus. Ripping the horse from the hook that supported it, Thing 1 threw it aside with its mouth. Thing 1 grabbed Marcus' ankle with his mouth. Marcus could feel its teeth scratch against his skin as he reached for the hook above him. He grabbed onto it as Thing 1 pulled him away. Marcus wouldn't let go and Thing 1 bit down harder. The human kept his grip through painful nibbles on his ankle but couldn't keep it as Thing 1 stopped playing with him. He forcefully pulled Marcus from the hook, slamming him into the mirrors that covered the pillar. Marcus fell in and out of consciousness as Thing 1 dragged him towards his injured partner. He felt the axe underneath him and grabbed it. Thing 1 saw this and stopped, slapping his tongue on Marcus' hand. It stung badly as the dog did it again. Marcus held onto it and swung himself around. The axe hit Thing 1 in the face and the dog retreated. Whimpering with a deep voice, Marcus got up and charged the dog. He knocked himself and Thing 1 over. Thing 1's body knocked into Thing 2 and she let out another screech. Marcus wasted no time and swung the axe over and over again into Thing 1 as he tried to get away. Seeing the danger in their defeat, Thing 2 fought through her pain and attacked the human. She slapped Marcus across the face with her tongue and stopped him long enough to allow her counterpart to obtain his escape. Thing 1 was a bloodied mess and in a roaring bark, signaled to his partner that it was time to end this. Thing 1 grabbed onto Marcus' wrist with his tongue and Thing 2 wrapped hers around the human's ankle. In one sharp tug, Marcus felt his body try to pull away from itself. Marcus screamed in pain as the Things allowed him to rest on the ground. He tried to grab the axe he had dropped but the Things once again tried to tear his body apart. He felt his arm dislocate from his shoulder, the pop was loud and the Things barked in victory. Resting on the ground, he managed to grab the axe with his free arm. His grip was painful as it rubbed against the missing part of his palm. In one last pull, the Things ran in opposite directions. Marcus swung the axe and cut the tongue off of Thing 1, allowing the pull to fail. Thing 1 screeched in pain as Thing 2 kept dragging him, unaware of the failed attempt. Once she looked up, she saw Thing 1 on the ground. Looking down, her eyeline met the blade of Marcus' axe. She let go and backed away. Marcus got up and swung into her body. The force of the swing cause Thing 2 to yelp and after a while, she stopped moving. Marcus headed over to Thing 1 as it lost blood fast. It choked on its blood but still growled at its owner who came closer to him. Thing 1 tried to get up but was weakened by the blood loss. Marcus used all of his force and swung into Thing 1's throat. He released a spray of thick blood and Thing 1 slowly gave in. He stopped moving as his head hit the ground. Thing 1 admitted defeat as he took his last breath. Marcus leaned his chest against the bare hook connected to the carousel, the tip pointed at him. He took a breath and dropped the axe. Just as soon as the axe hit the ground, he heard stomping that was charging at him. Thing 2 jumped at her owner with her mouth wide open, showing a possible end for Marcus. He pushed his body to fall to the side, feeling Thing 2's mouth hit his shoulder, knocking it into place. Marcus yelled and Thing 2 met the tip of the hook. The bottom of her mouth tore off, stuck on the hook. Thing 2 whimpered in that deep tone and blood poured from her open wound. She found a place next to her dead partner and gave in to her death. As soon as she took her last breath, both Things melted into the ground. Marcus looked at his victory, the Things meshing with the ground leaving a mess of crimson. The sound was disgusting, squishing and popping as they disappeared. What was left was the dogs Marcus had remembered. Thing 1 barked and Thing 2 wagged her tail. Both ran for Marcus and he hid himself as best as he could, but he couldn't hide out in the open. To his surprise, the Things relentlessly licked his face, wagging their happy tails. Thing 2 ran around the carousel playfully as Thing 1 jumped back. He looked like he wanted to pounce Marcus. Thing 2 made it back around and jumped on Thing 1, playfully wrestling before they stood back up. They both looked at Marcus and barked. They evaporated in pieces into the air and that was the last time Marcus saw Things 1 and 2.

The carousel finally ceased its spinning and stopped at the darkened entrance. The gate raised itself up and a vision of white made its way inside the carousel. The music transformed from its haunting chime into the original tune. The music box version played on the speakers as Alessa made her way out. She went over to Marcus and placed her hand on his recovering shoulder. He stood up and she led him to the entrance to nowhere. Lights flickered in the long hallway until they turned completely on. Marcus saw the Butcher coming at him and he panicked. Alessa placed her hand on his waist and he looked down at the child. She smiled and assured him through her facial expression that it was going to be okay. The Butcher made his way past them, dragging a bloodied version of his cleaver behind him. It left a bloody trail up the stairs into a door that was unmarked. Marcus could hear the chime of the carousel as it spun itself to the surface of the amusement park. He suddenly felt himself scared for Marissa but there was nothing he could do except go forward.

Alessa pulled him up the stairs and opened the door to the ruined church. Marcus walked in and saw the massacre the Butcher had left behind. Faces of fear and sadness looked up at him while the other faces had their eyes closed, expressionless. Alessa ran to the altar and pulled out a drawing she had made for Marcus. It was herself and the adult version of her childhood friend. Both had huge smiles on their face and they held hands. A yellow glow surrounded them on the white paper. Marcus fell against one of the pews and kept his eyes on Alessa. He couldn't bear looking at the faces of death that surrounded them.

--


	14. Checking into the Lakeview Hotel

--

-Where is it? Did she say where it was at?

-I don't know, just keep looking.

Erik was fumbling around in the documents at the front desk. The floor was littered with old papers filled with useless information. The three men searched frantically for their chance at escape. Chris searched the mailboxes for each room and could find nothing.

-Ugh... maybe it's not even here.

-What?

-She probably just lied to us.

Chris was starting to give up hope. He thought so much about his family, weakened by the thoughts of the people he loved so much. He began to wonder if he just became blind to the possibility of a setup. He sat down on the floor while the others kept looking. A dull sound filled the air temporarily above them. They had heard it twice before, each time coming from the second floor.

-What is that?

-Don't worry about it. Let's just go look somewhere else.

Nicholas left the front desk and walked to past the stairs, staring outside at a tranquil lake. It was still, the grey mist covered the ash that had fallen onto its surface. He had been in Silent Hill so long it seemed, that he oddly appreciated the quiet moments such as this. His eyes reflected the morbidly beautiful sight in front of him as Chris gained motivation to get back up. Erik fixed his glasses as he approached the man looking outside.

-What do we do?

Nicholas turned around and looked at the younger man in front of him. He had no idea, he had hoped that confronting Alessa would've just been easier. He almost wished that she killed them instead of sending them on a frantic chase for an item that could possibly be imaginary. Feeling the guilt of earning their second chance, he closed his eyes and shrugged. He let out his breath and Erik turned around and sat down on the stairs.

-I don't know what to do. The key could be anywhere in this place.

Chris finally made his way to join them, leaning against the wall. He too looked out like his partner had done before. He couldn't help but think of the past. His daughter, so happy and always smiling, always wanted to come to the lake. He never took her but she had never lost any hope. She was a naturally happy girl, filled with unconditional love. He could hear his wife's voice around him.

-Chris, you can't keep doing this to us!

-What do you want me to do? Do you have a job? Are you making money? It's not easy for me either! I can't stay home and enjoy being with my daughter because I have to work to keep her alive!

-I'm sorry! It's my fault that someone has to take care of her all day! You don't even try anymore! You're ALWAYS at work, even when you aren't supposed to be there. Why?

Chris shut his eyes, ending the imaginary conversation. The two men behind him continued theirs.

-Let's just search somewhere else, okay?

Erik stood up and headed for the door and Nicholas followed. He stopped momentarily and turned to the silent man against the wall.

-..You coming?

-Chris?

-...It's beautiful, isn't it?

Nicholas looked once again at the atmosphere that surrounded the Lakeview Hotel.

-...We'll be outside, okay? We'll come back to get you if you want..

Chris nodded and stood there. Nicholas turned around to catch up with Erik. Erik messed around with his glasses, trying to find a better fit as he stared down the short hallway. The remains of the monsters that lurked in the hotel's darkness were apparent. The walls behind them stained with their enemy's blood from being slammed against them, Erik had the marks to prove it as he rubbed his wounded forearm.

-Is there any place significant in here?

-What?

-Well, I don't think Alessa threw the key in some random spot and left for us to find it.

Both men looked at the map they had taken when they entered the side of the hotel. They searched for any room that had stood out. They couldn't really find anything besides the numbered rooms the hotel provided. The map was colored over, random circles and marks on different spots. Neither of them knew if it was intentional or if the child went crazy coloring over the map.

Inside the main lobby, Chris sat on the stairs with his face in his hands. He kept replaying his life over and over. Why didn't he take better care of things? Why couldn't he bring himself to be there for the people he claimed to love? He looked ahead of him as he placed his hand on the beaded bracelet his daughter gave him. Taking it off, he focused his gaze on the black and white beads. His daughter entered his mind the entire time he had been here. She was all he could think about, she was how he justified his second chance. The lives of a crazed, religious group was worth a shot at seeing his daughter again.

-Daddy?

-Yes?

-Why don't you love us anymore?

-What?

-Mommy said that you don't love us anymore. Why? What did we do?

-Bela, I do love you. So much. I don't know what I would do without you.

-...I thought so. I told Mommy that too!

-It's true too! Bela, I love you more than anything in this world. Remember that, okay? No matter what, I'll always be here with you and you don't have to worry about anything.

-I love you too, Daddy!

He couldn't just sit around and do nothing. He went up the stairs and left the main lobby, taking advantage of the opportunity Alessa had given him. He entered a long hallway of insignificant rooms, the walls were dull and the paint was chipping. Small desks with flower vases were knocked over, providing small obstacles to get through in order to reach the window at the end of the hallway. He tried to enter the first door to his left but the lock was broken. He went to the first door on the right and gained access to the new area. The small window inside was the only thing that allowed light to enter the room. It was a grey tone that reflected the environment outside and blended in with the unoriginality of the room. Complete with a bed and a TV across from it, Chris searched through the dresser drawers. He walked into the bathroom, just big enough from him to move around and see the message written on the mirror.

"ROOM 220 IS A SURE THING, ROOM 304 IS A SLIGHT CHANCE. WITH SURE THINGS COMES A DANGEROUS RISK, WOULD YOU REALLY ABANDON THOSE WHO HELPED YOU GET HERE?"

He had no doubt in his mind what he wanted to do, he just wanted to leave and get out. He wanted to return to a real world with real people. Leaving the room for the sure thing next door, he heard something tap at the window behind him. he turned around to see what it was and saw something on the window sill. He walked over to pick it up and saw the ring he gave his wife on top of a closed envelope. He took both and left the useless room.

Erik and Nicholas were figuring a gameplan as they situated themselves in a little dining room on the first floor. Erik found himself sitting at the piano occasionally tapping a key or two while Nicholas stood at the glass door. The view of the princess fountains was a bit altered, but the water kept flowing and was unusually beautiful set against the grey atmosphere they were concealed in.

-Why can't we just break through a window or something and get out?

-...I don't know.

-I mean, it's not like she has this whole place caged up or anything. We can just use the map, find the right direction, and get out.

-Let's do it then.

Erik stood up and opened the door for his partner. Nicholas went and knocked over a couple of items leaned against the wall of the door. A fire poker became visible and he decided that being safe was better than being sorry and he took the weapon before he left the room. They immediately noticed the change in their surroundings, the walls were duller, stained with a dull crimson as the floor left holes for harder access. The world around them seemed as if it were ready to change and they hurried to make sure they wouldn't be trapped inside when it happened.

Chris stood in front of room 220, not really ready to face what was waiting for him. He stood in front of the once non-existent door and just stared. He fought with his body to make a move as he began to realize he couldn't stand around and doubt himself. His doubting is what led him to this exact place and conclusion is what he felt was deserved and very much needed. He noticed the door had a drawing on it. A woman, sad with her hands on her face, was hunched over. It wasn't very detailed but he noticed a small hand reaching out to her. He tried to open the door but fumbled with the doorknob as it refused entry. With a quick thought, he took his wife's ring and placed it in the indentation on the woman's finger. As soon as he did, the lines of the crying woman started melting away. The tiny hand that reached out to her stayed as present as before and the click he had heard assured him of the end to his journey. He opened the door and entered the darkness that invited him.

Nicholas took the weapon he found and smashed the window at the the end of the hallway. He pushed the vase with a lonely flower and allowed it to smash on on the ground. Erik stepped forward onto the water that leaked away from the vase, taking the life of the single flower with it.

-Come on, let's go get Chris and get going.

-Alright.

They followed their footsteps back to the main lobby. What looked like an empty, grey lobby transformed into a dirty, rundown abandonment. Paint was chipping off the walls surrounding them horribly, it seemed as if the dull color ran off and left. They searched a little bit until they realized he was gone.

-Where the hell is he?

-I don't know, we don't have time to go looking for him.

-We can't just leave him in here.

Erik called out for him, the sound of Chris' name echoing against the walls. Nicholas did the same with the same reaction. They sighed at the inconvenience their third partner had created and while their self-preservation told them to leave, the rest of themselves halted their bodies from acting.

-We'll look for him for five minutes. If we don't find him, we're gone.

-Okay..

Nicholas left up the stairs and out of the left exit as Erik stood inside the lobby for a minute. He didn't believe they would find them in that time frame and wondered if Nicholas would stick to it anyways. He went to the desk to find a paper and pen, and wrote the useful information in case their lost acquaintance would make his way back.

"Couldn't find the key, just broke the window in the back to get out. Follow us."

He wished the paper was bigger and more noticeable but it would just have to do. He wrote it three more times on three separate pieces of paper, strategically placing them in different spots of the lobby. He made his way up the stairs and exited to the right. The door shutting behind him caused the paper he placed on the huge window viewing the lake to fall and drift to the floor.

Chris walked into Hell as the door blocked his escape when it shut behind him. The contents of the letter became audibly presented to himself as he took small steps to the center of the wasted room.

"Dear Chris, I don't really know what to tell you. Things have just been so difficult for us the past couple of years. Dinners aren't the same, going to the playground with Bela is always awkward, our time alone is unbearable. I don't know what happened to us, but I think I have an idea. The reason why you come home so late, if you even bother to come home at all. Is she really worth it? Is she really worth the family we worked so hard to make?"

Chris' footsteps dragged along the metal platform supporting him. The blackened walls around him suffocated his vision, at times even making it blurry. It wasn't really a room they should have kept in a hotel, but he unknowingly stood inside Alessa's room, at least a terribly altered version of it. An IV and a wheelchair was in the corner and her bed in the center of the room, neatly made and seemingly never slept on. Small toys with bloodied fingerprints were scattered, there were only a few so it wasn't too big of a mess. A picture next to the bed stood on a small night stand. In a burned picture frame was Dahlia and Alessa Gillespie, stone faced and staring daggers into Chris as he examined it.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? I knew for awhile, I guess I was just taking the time to figure out why. I was thinking about how I could handle it. Did you know how many advances I've gotten from people, including your best friend? He knew too, didn't he? He told me about you anyways. Through all the pain and through all that anger, I decided this would be the result. Instead of getting back at you and making you pay for all these lies, I'm just gonna get up and go. Bela is coming with me."

Chris sat on the bed as he began teetering between reality and the reality Alessa presented him with. He held the picture so close to him, as if it had special meaning to himself. Inside his mind, he could only see his daughter in the horribly glorified picture. Smiling up at him with her missing teeth. The exact same picture his wife left him before she had left.

"She won't have to know about this. I haven't really explained why we left, only that Daddy needs some time alone. You can come see her once we get settled in Ashfield. I'll send you the address when we do. Chris, if you can't know everything, know this. I love you and I'll always love you. But I can't let you keep hurting us like this. I can't let you walk over us and run our lives around your own. I wore my ring with pride through our marriage. But looking at it just reminds me of the lies I have wrapped around my finger."

A small stream of tears flowed out of Chris' eyes, he held the frame so close to his chest that it felt as if the glass would break at any second to cut him open. Right now, he was kind of hoping it would. He heard the crack of the glass and his mind forced his body to stop. He looked at his daughter through the broken view.

"We made a promise to love each other always, but I don't think we were ready for it at the time. I want you to keep it because maybe then you'll see the truth. And maybe one day I'll agree to wear it once again. But right now, I can't. Goodbye, Chris. I hope you find what you're looking for, but right now, I don't think it's Bela and me."

A faint ringing became noticeable as Chris sat there with no emotion. He let go of the picture frame and heard it shatter as it hit the metal underneath him. He kept replaying it over and over again. His affair, his crying wife, his unknowing daughter, all of it. He wondered to himself how he could have let it get so far, how he could have destroyed his own morals and expectations in an attempt to reach out to an insignificant woman. The blackened walls began to bleed around him, squishing through the burned wood. A pound at the big door in front of him didn't startle him. He heard something clink underneath the bed and readied himself for his fight of redemption. The Executioner continued to pound against the door as he came to judge the ruined man inside.

Erik found himself back inside the lonely lobby, noticing his note at the window on the ground. He went towards it and picked it up. With a small bit of force, he pushed the note securely back onto its original spot. He looked outside the window and saw a monster roaming around. It looked exactly like the ones that lurked through the hallways. Poor, damned people melted onto what looked like a door, painfully walking their way towards their prey. Nicholas made himself known by the slam of the door. Erik turned around and waited for a response.

-Well...we agreed, right?

-Yeah, I guess...

-Then let's get going.

Erik nodded his head, fumbling with his glasses to straighten them on his face. Nicholas led the way back to their shortcut of an exit, noticing the huge door chained up as they passed it by. It had 3 identical locks and the links of the chain were huge, blocking their original exit as they were strategically laid across the door. Nicholas jumped out first and Erik followed. Embracing the bitter cold of the air, they went forward and didn't look back. They became nervous with the sounds in nonexistent nature that rustled bushes around them. Half-expecting a monster to dwell within the forest, they did their best to stay away from them. They walked for what seemed 10 minutes before they saw sight of a building in front of them. They walked closer and closer as their hope became lesser and lesser. Passing the princess fountain in the yard, they walked up the steps and found themselves at the entrance to the Lakeview Hotel once again.

-What??

Nicholas scratched his head as he looked at the door and looked behind him. He did this several times to try and make sense of it while Erik accepted it. There was nothing else he could do standing 3 feet from the door. He opened it with a creak and went inside, entering a different surrounding. The walls were bare wood, no paint to cover up the uglyness of the assembled pieces. The floor was replaced with a familiar metal fencing. They walked inside and the door shut behind them. They could hear the growl of an unseen predator further down the long hallway. That's all there was in front of them, a long road to nowhere. Without speaking a word, they walked cautiously forward to try and avoid the death that could be waiting for them ahead. The walk seemed longer than the forest, Erik's legs were finally giving in to the time he spent in Silent Hill. It didn't stop him from progressing to a door illuminated by a bright red light. It flickered brighter and brighter until it surged with power. The bulb shattered and left them in the darkness. All they could see was the word written in front of them, glowing in contrast to the darkness.

"CHEATER."

With nowhere to go, nowhere to turn back to, they opened the door and entered the living room of the Gillespie house. Lost inside the middle of Nowhere, Erik found place in a perfectly fine chair located next to the fireplace. Nicholas examined their surroundings before finally speaking.

-I guess...I guess this is it, huh?

-...Yeah, I guess so.

Erik didn't know what else to say, he wasn't much of a talker to begin with.

--


	15. An Angel in the Dead Sea

--

The ruined church had a slight glow of crimson, with the blood from broken bodies splashed from place to place. Marcus couldn't bear to stare any one of them in the eyes, he was afraid of realizing their fear that was locked in their dead stares. Alessa stayed at the altar, occasionally fumbling behind the podium until she walked over to her older friend. She grabbed him by the hand and caressed it within her own. She wanted to help him know that things would be okay, that he was almost through with the evil contained in Silent Hill. She forced him to stand up when she pulled on his hand, motioning him to follow her. She pulled him through lifeless bodies stretched along the floor until they both sat down in the front pew. She swung her legs above the ground and Marcus rested his elbows on his knees, letting out a stressful sigh. She looked at him and broke their silence.

-I didn't bring you here, you know.

-...I know.

-I really hoped that SHE wouldn't have either.

-..Who? Your mom?

Alessa looked down at the ground, focusing her attention on her black shoes.

-No. Yours.

-My mom? But she's dead.

Alessa jumped off the pew and started to pace across the floor in front of Marcus, not following a specific pattern as she seemed to be walking in uneven circles.

-Yes. But she's here. She's here because she wants to be here.

-What do you mean?

-She felt so strongly. There are many spirits at work in Silent Hill besides me and your mother. This town is a haunting place that clings onto people's memories, their hearts. I guess it's that kind of bond that allows you to survive after death. She wants to hurt you. She wants to hurt you as much as you hurt her.

-What? Why?

-I don't think you have to ask me that. You know why.

Marcus looked towards the floor. He could see the streak of blood, a trail left by a desperate hand trying to pull forward. The church was a huge mess. The brilliant stained glass window in front of them shone so brightly the candlelight went by unnoticed. He finally gained the courage to look around. Sad faces looked up at him while others directed their eyes towards Heaven. Bodies were torn apart while others were so badly beaten. Every face looked like it was in pain, that the physical suffering was only the beginning. Marcus felt sad and pity for every one of them, knowing that they probably couldn't reach Heaven.

-What happened here?

Alessa looked at him and innocently looked at the dead crowd that set the mood. Her lips stayed closed as she shrugged and continued her actions.

-Justice.

-What?

-They all got what they deserved. Everyone except your sister. She's hiding in here somewhere and she can't hide forever. They're looking for her right now.

-Who?

-My executioners.

Marcus remembered the violent tendencies both of them displayed, especially the big Pyramid Head. They could destroy lives with ease and move on to the next one. He understood why the dead sea looked so painfully sad.

-What happened to you? What have you become?

-What?

Alessa seemed a little caught off guard by her friend's question. She looked away into the rest of the church with a glow that surrounded her. Moving her head slightly, she looked like an angel.

-I'm not me, you know.

-What?

-Everything you remember, everything I was. I'm no longer here. I can't be if I hope to live an actual life.

-What are you saying?

-Not too long after you got here, a man helped destroy their God. The God they tortured an innocent 7 year old girl for. The God that created all of this. He came in search for his daughter, for me. He helped me stop God, so I gave him back his daughter. All the good left inside me and his daughter was reborn.

-...The good left inside of you?

-It'll only happen again. I gave him to her the exact way she was before, suffering my own fate. She has God inside of her and one day, she'll be sought after to resurrect it again. All of this will happen again. The more of these people I can rid her of, the better.

Alessa turned to Marcus and grabbed his hand.

-They aren't at all innocent, all of them have a reason, a darkness within them, that allowed them to come here in the first place. Including you. You're hiding something within you that compels you to this world. Until you can face it and let it go, you're stuck here until death.

Marcus could only think of his mother, he knew how she hated him. How she despised him with all of her heart, her only regret being that he ever came from inside of her.

-Your friends too. Marissa, I saw what she held inside her at the lighthouse. It was written all over her heart. How she disowned her mother, the only person that ever truly loved her, for God. She gave up love in hope of bringing God among us. She's just like my mother..

-No...no, that's a lie.

-Marcus, all of them believed in God. The ones that denounced God: Marissa, Erik, Amber, Alek, all of them, they only did so once they saw what I can do. Why keep faith in a God that isn't here to save you when something like me, something real, can damn you for doing so?

-..Where is she?

-She's where she needs to be. It isn't over yet. You'll be seeing her soon, I'm sure of it.

-What did you do to her?

-I didn't do anything to her.

-I don't believe you.

-Marcus, I didn't do anything to her. I'm not entirely evil, I let some of them earn a chance at getting out. I couldn't be inside this church without any of them allowing me in. 3 of them granted me access in return for a chance at escape but Marissa wasn't one of them. But like I said, until they can face the darkness inside them, they can't leave. I certainly won't just open the door for them.

Marcus stood up and brushed his pants. The little girl looked up at him with big eyes, full of false innocence. In the dull and harsh tone of the church, she was the only bright part about it. Everything about her emitted purity and hope, but it seemed like it was all just a lie. A white lie that shone in the darkness of her bitter heart.

-What do I do?

-She's not in here. She's waiting for you in the only place she knows you'll go.

-...The house.

-Yes.

-What will happen to the rest of them? What will happen to Marissa, and Alek, and Claudia?

-They will be judged. They are all reaching the end as well.

Marcus walked over to Alessa and made clear eye contact with her. She looked up and returned the favor. He nodded and started his journey to his final destination. Alessa interrupted him before he left the bloody wreckage.

-Marcus!

Marcus turned around and looked at her.

-Be safe.

Marcus turned and made his exit, back onto the unhappy carousel.

--


	16. Three Trails and Three Trials

--

Marissa woke up in an unfamiliar darkness, the ground underneath her was soft and wet. She arose from the ground and tried to stretch her arms out but was stopped by the walls made of ground that trapped her. She panicked until she looked up at the sky, signaling her escape from her temporary prison. She managed to get out and brushing the wet dirt off of her legs, she turned and looked at the stone that displayed her former containment.

"Here Lies Marissa Sweet, loving friend and ungrateful daughter."

She was disturbed by her own grave and saw the other two that were laid next to hers.

"Rest in peace Alek Brown, we will cherish our devoted son and abusive husband."

"Claudia Wolf, a deceitful angel flying in the clouds."

Marissa became frightened at the thought of what could lie in the 6 feet deep holes that were freshly made and fought herself before looking inside. She saw Alek moving slightly and called down to him, taking him further away from unconsciousness. He opened his eyes and offered a confused look at Marissa. She headed over to Claudia who just sat with her hands in her knees.

-Claudia!

She didn't respond with much, just a look up at the voice and a sigh that went muffled in the palms of her hands. Marissa called down to her again, trying to get her to get up and get out. Claudia didn't seem to want to move, she stayed against the cold earth that surrounded her. Her light blond hair mixed in with the colors of the ground that she was confined in. Alek gained enough strength to make an attempt at escape, and after a few short struggles, he managed to gain his freedom. He walked over to Marissa who stood at Claudia's mock grave.

-Claudia! Please...please come out.

Claudia sat still.

-Claudia, don't do this!

-Just leave her.

-What? Alek, she-

-Just...leave her.

Alek held something back in his eyes, with an uncertain anger swirling inside them. Marissa became confused as she shifted her eyes from Alek's to Claudia.

-Claudia, we'll... we'll come back for you.

She left the motionless woman in her prison and turned to Alek's attention. He grabbed her arm and guided her away from Claudia. Marissa stumbled a little as he dragged her away and he cornered her into a wall.

-We have to get out of here.

-What..what happened? What is with you?

-She's crazy. We saw that big guy with the knife again and she just lost it. If I wasn't there, she would be dead.

-What?

-She just went off. She went off about God and salvation. Paradise and the means to get there. She hasn't changed, Marissa. Not like us. She probably helped bring us into this place.

-No. No, she-

-She is stepping backwards, and she'll take us with her if we just don't leave already.

Marissa saw the panic in his face. She wasn't too sure if she could trust it. When it was a whole bunch of them fighting for survival, stories made their way through the circle to help the Order better understand each other. Stories of deception, lies told to ruin reputation, half-truths used to embellish the flaws of each individual. Marissa knew that Alek wasn't trustworthy in the first place, but in a desperate situation, she wasn't sure if she could provide him the trust needed to aid her survival. She just nodded and agreed.

-Let's just find some way out of this. Where are we?

Alek shrugged his shoulders. A red stain of blood was present on his shirt from his previous encounter with the sacrificial parasites that infested the streets of Silent Hill. It was a dull red that assured Alek he was healed enough to keep running. The area they were lost in was enclosed with concrete walls, but the floor was just brown Earth. Alek thought that they had to be in a basement of some sort, but to where?

-I found something. Alek, come over here.

He followed the voice to the map on the wall, displaying 3 separate places complete with their names. Marissa took hers down and Alek took his. Claudia's map was left neatly placed against the wall, providing the only type of decoration the area had to offer.  
Willing to move forward and leave the empty room, Alek became frustrated in not being able to find a door against the cold walls. Marissa ran her fingers against the walls, searching for an indent or anything that could indicate a 4 sided exit. Marissa was slightly forced away from the wall by Alek, who decided that using his unnecessary strength would help as he pounded against the walls with a closed fist. Marissa took a few steps back before she lost her footing and stumbled backwards. She let out a slight scream as her body seemed to float in the air as she waited to hit ground. She fell and felt a cool breeze run through her hair as she became weightless in the thin air. Shocking her body back into reality, her body hit the ground and as her focus began to restore itself, her eyes fixated on the nothingness that appeared in the sky. Marissa sat up and held her stomach, trying to gain the wind that was knocked out of her. After taking a couple deep breaths, she looked around and noticed a light in the far distance. She got up and, like a bug drawn to the light, thoughtlessly followed it. The hallway was bare and empty, her footsteps echoing down the long, concrete corridor. At the end was a door with a message taped to it. Examining the sign, she let her eyes finish reading.

"My dearest Marissa,

How have you been? I miss you so much. You never come to see me anymore. You never call, write, leave messages with the rest of the family. It seems that you have forgotten me completely. Your sister's death was horrible, but you weren't the only one who lost her. I see a lot of her in you. Living through you every time you step out on the porch and breathe in the night air. But I don't think you see this, much less care. Marissa, if there's one thing you should know before I'm gone, is that I love you. So much, with all of my heart. This will stand true until the day I die. Marissa, do good for yourself. Make a family of your own. Just, don't let me be forgotten. To be forgotten is a fate worse than death. Goodbye, my dear daughter. Be good.

-Mom"

She took one look at the map but didn't really need to. She knew what lied behind the door. She opened it and accepted the growl of the shadows that came to punish her. She stepped entirely into the Cedar Grove Sanitarium and started her search for her mother.

Alek had previously examined his exit once he saw Marissa fall. 3 different graves marked their exits and he jumped through his. After recovering from the blow to his body, he splashed around the watery hallway to the exit and found a message on the door. His eyes skimmed through the short note and he tore it down before he left. The paper fell to the ground and became submerged in the shallow waters. The message was still as clear as it was when it was dry.

"Daddy,

Remember that promise I made you before? Well, I lied."

He opened the door in a violent fit and slammed it behind him. There was no light to indicate where exactly he was at inside the Water Prison, he slowly went forward with his arms out. He searched for walls and was careful not to alert a potential threat that could be waiting. He found a door with his hands and struggled to find the handle. Once he grabbed a hold, he opened the door and entered a dimly lit, circular hallway. He heard the grunt of a small child in the area and clenched his fists. He couldn't understand why he didn't equip himself before he jumped down. The child's feet were dragging along the ground, further and further away from Alek. Its skin was a deathly white color mixed in with a light blue, he looked as if it were drowned and left for dead. His footsteps alarmed the slow threat and he found safety inside one of the prison cells.

It was a mess, bugs crawling and infesting the walls. A small child's bed was sitting against the wall with a bear on top of it. Light was shining through a large peekhole in the wall, shining directly at Alek as he walked in. The squish of water and crunch the occasional bug sounded inside the terrible confinement as he walked towards the bear, a note pinned into its chest.

"It's so gross in here, I haven't eaten in 2 days. I'm so hungry! Dad, please, let me out. Let me come home. I love you so much. I promise I won't be bad anymore. I promise. Please."

Alek felt more regret in his heart than sympathy. He could remember it like it was yesterday. He sent his son to the Wish House for simply not following God like himself. His son acted tough as he approached the orphanage, but he had no idea Alek's intention of straightening him out in the Water Prison. Alek had actually never seen the Prison, he just knew it existed and that kids were sent to be fixed or punished. Maybe even both.

Alek dropped the note and walked outside. The drowned child was nowhere to be found as Alek went back the way he came in, instead of darkness, he found the staircase that circled outside of the prison. The air was thick and cold, the fog making it impossible to see a few feet away from the large structure. He could feel the strings of mist on his skin as he descended the stairs, his body causing the metal to squeak and grind against itself. He went down to the first door he approached, a steel pipe laying next to it. He grabbed to the weapon and continued his search inside the Water Prison.

Claudia finally decided to come out of her grave. She struggled slightly, the evidence present on her black clothes. She started to dust herself off when she heard something behind her. She was naturally a startled person so the noise, so silent, caused a small shake in her body when she turned around to see what it was. She opened her eyes wider and her mouth began to open before she spoke.

-Alessa...?

-Hello Claudia.

Alessa walked towards Claudia slowly, very calmly and passively. Claudia tensed up at the sight of her, she didn't really know what to expect. Suffering from the teachings of her father, Claudia would be repeatedly beaten for even mentioning the name of Alessa as a younger child. Leonard was a brutal disciplinarian and never hesitated to remind Claudia as she grew up. She backed away, half expecting her father to be hiding nearby.

-Don't worry. I won't hurt you.

-Alessa, I...You can't be here.

Alessa walked closer and closer, slowly as if she were trying to intimidate with a deep stare in her eye. Claudia just tensed up even more, fighting herself inside. This was the child she grew up with for a short period of time, really, her only friend. But the friend had caused so much pain inadvertently, she didn't know how to calm herself with her father running through her mind.

-He's gone, Claudia. Don't worry, he can't hurt you either.

-What?

-Your dad. I made sure of it.

Claudia looked at the little angel with a mix of disbelief and relief. She stuttered, fighting to get her words out through the fear and uneasiness of the situation, the dark and cold environment didn't help either.

-Alessa, I-...I missed you. I really did. I-

-I know, Claudia. I missed you too.

-I, uh... Where am I?

-The end.

-It's almost over, Claudia. This whole thing is almost over. And I want to help you leave. But something inside you. There's something inside you that you aren't honestly accessing.

-What do you mean?

-God, right? You want God?

-Alessa, I...

-I beg you to reconsider, Claudia. I really do. There's nothing that will stop me from keeping God away. I'm warning you because you are one of two people I care about. Don't make the wrong decision.

-Alessa, I- I'm sorry.

-What?

-God...God can help us. Help you. I know it. I know now, God won't come. But in time.

-Claudia..

-Yes... In time, God will come and bring in Paradise. She will bring in Paradise.

-Claudia, what are you talking about?

-Alessa, she will come and she will bring salvation. The little girl. She will grow up and she will come back. She will grant us mercy. She will give us happiness.

Alessa's big eyes grew smaller. She stared into her friend's eyes and demanded attention. The cute smile she had while roaming the streets of Silent Hill was gone and she even replaced it with an ugly scowl. She grabbed Claudia's dress and pulled lightly.

-I'm warning you now. You'll lose.

Alessa let go and turned her tiny hand into a fist as she walked away.

-Time will tell, Claudia. And maybe you'll get some sense. God will not come back. I'll make sure of it, even if I have to kill that girl myself.

With her final words, the ground began to rise in front of Claudia's eyes. Pieces of earth lifted into the air into darkness and as she stepped forward to Alessa, she noticed the sound of metal accompanying her footsteps. Paper-like pieces floated away as she heard the grind of the Butcher. She saw the outline of his body walking towards her. She turned around and saw the graves replaced with just a hole made in the metal ground. She didn't rush to jump in because she was far enough to consider herself safe from the Butcher. With one last look into her friend's eyes, she gave a smile and said her own final words.

-I know this is what you want, Alessa. You've gone through so much pain. I'll help you, even if you fight me the entire way.

Claudia allowed herself to lose balance into the opening in the ground. She closed her eyes as she fell into the blackness, she didn't want to see anything until she hit some ground. She finally felt the shock of her body hitting the bottom of the pit and she tried her best to regain the wind that was knocked out of her. She held her hands over her eyes and opened them. Preparing herself to see where she fell, she slowly let each finger fall out of sight. She saw a long tunnel with chipped paint on the walls. It was an ugly green and she walked down knowing very well where she was headed. She reached the front door to her house and saw the message taped on the outside.

"Claudia,

It looks like I might have to re-educate you after all."

She felt the fear once again but couldn't back down after coming this far. She opened the door and headed into the living room. She heard a thump from the second floor and knew it came from her parents' room. She readied herself as best as she could to face her father but was scared that she might fall a little short. She grabbed onto the guardrail as the thumping got louder and louder, pounding inside her head. She winced as she reached the door, being welcomed with a loud bang against the door. The door creaked open and she walked in, shutting the door behind her.

"My dear Claudia, you've gotten prettier, haven't you?"

--


	17. The Middle of Nowhere

--

Chris already injured himself in his shoulder, the evidence in the blood that trailed down and ruined his shirt. The Executioner dragged his great knife behind himself, intimidating the human man who ran circles in the room. All he wanted was to leave and see his daughter again, just a chance to say goodbye at least. The Executioner took a swing and barely missed him. Chris took the opportunity to injure his attacker as he gained his stance. He took the shotgun he found underneath the bed and shot into the Pyramid Headed monster. It blocked each shot with the metal that protected his head, the sound of failure clinking off into nothingness. Chris started to get panicked as he heard a door scratch open. He turned his head for a second and saw a second monster walk inside, holding a mace in his tightened fist.

-...What?!

It creeped closer as his twin did the same, readying himself for another swing. Chris hurried to run away from both, finding a temporary safety against the far wall. His safety was soon his confinement as the Executioners walked side by side, stalking him with their great, intimidating weapons at hand. Chris tried his best to stop the shaking that seemed to take control of his body, he aimed at the newer Pyramid Head and shot into his leg. The Pyramid Head did his best to maneuver his giant armor to block the shell but to no avail, the shell blasted through his shin, maiming him and stopping him for a second. The other Executioner took no notice as he walked closer and closer. His triceps flexed as he began to lift the sword for a great swing. The blade pursued Chris as he ran as fast as he could from the razor sharp death that followed right behind him. Running fast enough to keep his life, the blade sliced into his back partially, shooting pain through his body, forcing himself to fall to the ground. Chris panicked and turned onto his back.

-Just keep going, you can do it, you can do it!

Chris aimed the shotgun once again, using his last shell to blast underneath the Executioner's pyramid head. Blowing a hole through his neck and stopping inside the huge, metal casing, the Executioner let go of his knife and clutched at his bleeding throat. Thick streams of dark blood poured from the wound, running down his body and causing him to slip and lose balance. The metal pyramid clanked against the metal ground and the Executioner repeatedly bashed his head in effort to keep attention away from his painful injury. Chris found a little strength within himself, standing up and supporting himself against the wall he fell next to. He stared at the dying monster in front of him, not making any sound except for the rusted armor that continued to hit the floor. The life soon began to release from the monster and it finally stopped moving. Chris held his empty shotgun in his hands and began to walk forward to the other Pyramid Head that struggled to get up.

-Just one more, one more and I'm out of here!

He clutched his weapon with both hands, preparing to beat the weakened monster as hard as he could. He brought the gun above his head and forcefully slammed it into the back of the Executioner. Without skipping a beat, the Pyramid Head allowed the shock to wear off in his body before he swung the mace into Chris' leg. Chris' voice echoed in the ruined room as he screamed in intense pain. The feeling of the spikes leaving his body was worse than feeling them puncture his leg. Blood trailed down his leg onto the floor, seeping through the tiny holes but leaving enough mess to make it hard to balance without slipping. Chris slipped in his own blood and fell to the ground, trying to get himself away momentarily as the Executioner regained the upper hand in the fight. The Executioner stalked the human on his blasted leg, not even wincing at the pain it caused. He brought the heavy mace up behind his back and slammed it into Chris' back. Chris audibly lost his air more than he screamed in that blow, but the pain was still as bad as the first hit if not worse. The Executioner pushed each spike further in before he ripped it out. Chris had to do something fast before he got hit again. He turned his head weakly and met the level of the monster's injured leg. Mustering up the strength left in his body, he kicked as hard as he could at the Pyramid Head's bashed in leg. The crunch of the bone sickened Chris but relieved him slightly as the Executioner stopped and dropped the mace. Chris reached for the mace behind him and tried to pull it out of the floor it embedded itself in but it wouldn't budge. The Executioner slowly began to fight his pain as he stood up on the horribly damaged leg he was left with. Chris tried to do the same but the Executioner was faster. He grabbed the man's hair and forcibly pulled him over to the mace. Chris struggled with everything he had, trying to find that injured spot again. With one swift tug, Chris' eye line met the spiked of the mace. He saw the spikes go farther away as the Executioner lifted Chris' head away and saw them rushing at him when the Executioner slammed his head on the weapon.

He was still alive, embracing the pain a shattered skull gives. It felt like a horrible headache, worse than any hangover he's had times ten. He could feel the blood exposing itself, causing a slight itch that bothered him as he try to gather his thoughts together. He felt another blow to the back and lost the feeling of his entire body. He was so scared, frightened that he would soon fade to black and never wake up. If it wasn't for the violent paralysis, Chris would be feeling unbearable pain as the Executioner swung the mace into his legs, his hands, breaking bones and tearing skin with each spike. He must not have known his own strength. In the darkness glimmered a dim light and in that dim light was a figure standing staring at the brutal display of murder. The figure came closer and closer, making herself known. Chris' eyes started to water as the little girl became recognizable.

-B-Bela...

She smiled and caressed her father's face, wiping the tears away from his face. She wiped the blood away from his head as best as she could and wiped her hands on her dress. Chris looked at the crimson stains and realized how much blood he had lost. Thoughts scattered in his mind and he kept coming back to one specific idea: Is this how dying feels like?

-I'm sorry...

The Executioner had then resumed his attack, this time deciding to end it. He brought the mace and dragged it in front of the man's eyeline. Chris wouldn't look at anything but his daughter who stood in front of him. She grabbed onto his hand, broken and dead, and squeezed it. She took off the beads he had wrapped around his wrist and showed Chris as she put the oversized bracelet on her own. He smiled as the mace took its final slam in his head. Without his sight, he accepted his fate. If he couldn't hear his teeth break on themselves, he probably wouldn't have felt the pain. The last thing he felt was the mace releasing itself pianfully from his body. The last thing he heard was the clanking of the weapon falling on the ground and his daughter's light voice.

-Wait for us, Daddy.

Nicholas had lost himself in the middle of Nowhere. He didn't know where he was, starting in the Gillespie house and ending up inside the hospital basement. The long, wet hallways intimidated him as he heard the growls and grunts of the dangers that had made themselves known to him. Being alone was the worst thing that could have happened, his deep, uncontrolled breathing made that perfectly clear to the monsters that lurked. Where had Erik lost himself? Or did he leave him on purpose?

The flashlight he came equipped with wasn't giving enough light to see beyond much, and after every growl, he felt his hands shake and saw the light do the same. He needed to calm down if he was going to make it out alive. Every door seemed to be locked, he went in circles and circles but couldn't find anything different in each lap. He took a deep breath and tried his best to release the pent up tension that shook throughout his body. Feeling a little bit empowered with the last exhale, he continued forward for another lap around the basement. He gripped onto the steel pipe he found and just tried his hardest to believe he could make it.

Erik stayed quiet inside Alessa's room. The monsters out there were too much for him, physically and even visually. He froze up by the look of them. They were dogs that oddly reminded him of his own, but melted and charred. Their legs inverted and somehow, through each crunch of their broken bones, they could manage to outrun him down the hallway. He had a bite in his forearm to prove it, a piece of light cloth covering it up. The blood still leaked through, but Erik felt safer with it on. He thought about it and made the connection, they looked exactly as his own after his father had beaten it to death. He sat on Alessa's bed and looked at her desk, her diaries, drawings scattered all over the top. The diaries were locked, and he didn't think too much on reading the thoughts of a 7 year old anyways. He was worried more about her current state.

The sound of the predators on the other side of the door disappeared once again. Erik never dared to exit the room in fear that the dogs were just trapping him. They did seem to keep their attention on something in the hallway, Erik hoped they went back to focus on that instead of him. There was another exit that was locked with a huge padlock. There was no way out except the way he came in. He inched closer and closer to the door, pressing his ear against it to try and hear as best as he could. There was only silence.

-...I can do this..

He turned the knob as quietly and slowly as he could, the sound of the door opening echoing throughout Nowhere. He hesitated and stalled, waiting for any kind of response. There was nothing. He shortened his breathing and he stepped out of the room. He entered the hallways of the sanitarium. To his left was the doors he had already tried and to his right were 3 that were left untouched by him. He could try to open the doors at the risk of alerting the dogs or could try and outrun them back to the entrance. Already at the further end, he decided to just risk it. He hurried to the first door and clicked the lock, alerting the dogs. He tried the second door, being welcomed by their horrible, raspy barks. He tried the final one and gained access, hearing their rapid footsteps approach. He closed the door and stood against it as it pounded and shook with the weight of his attackers.

He took a quick look around the room and saw a vanity mirror that lit up the room. He walked towards it as the dogs once again walked away. A trail of blood led to it from the outside of the door, his footsteps made their indentations as he walked along. A key shone in the light of an abandoned flashlight and Erik picked it up. He could only guess that it belonged to the padlock but he kept thinking that it must have been too easy. Rather than fight with himself like he always did, he decided once the time was right he would make a break for Alessa's room.

Nicholas wandered in darkness, not knowing exactly the path he was taking. He was confused at being inside the school hallways and ending up in the Green Lion. His steel pipe was battered, stained with blood and dented in several, random places. He was happy to find that he was good at defending himself, but he didn't want to let it go to his head. He knew that one mess up could cost him his life.

He searched the small antique store, drawings of flowers and people along the walls behind the register. Papers were scattered as well, along with brightly colored crayons spilling from a hole in the wall. Most of the papers were just blank while others were colored over, random animals and environments. Happy people holding hands and one odd picture from the bunch, of a girl with fire surrounding her. A big sad face was drawn deeply in the paper with a black crayon and Nicholas felt chills at the sight of it.

-Nick.

He lifted his head and searched the room, seeing nothing to indicate a real voice had spoken. He left the papers and walked into the center of the room. He looked around and saw the depressing walls that enclosed him, dried out wood covered in a boring beige paint that was chipping. The roof had leaks and a big crack was hovering right above him but for some reason, no water dripped from the room's biggest wound. Out of the corner of his eye, a dark shadow stood at the door. When he turned to look, it stood and faced the stare of the human. Nicholas stared, trying to get a better look, trying to realize who it could be. The dark figure turned and walked right through the door. The human wondered if he should follow or if he should stay and ignore the death wish. Seeing that there was no exit besides that one, he had no choice but to follow.

Walking back into the hallways of the middle school and what was once filled with grotesque creatures was now an empty path. The sounds of a whistling wind with an eerie deep howl replaced the physical dangers, Nicholas' footsteps on the linolieum tiles adding onto the mood of the sound. He used his flashlight to help him find the shadow but could not. He saw an open door that was previously locked. It had a ridiculous amount of chains looped together, making sure that absolutely no one could get in...or even out. The chains were scattered in front of the door and a yellow glow emitted from the cracks around the door. He walked inside and the shadow stood waiting for him.

He closed the door and came face to face with the faceless person. He tried to touch him but his hand could not touch anything, his arm going through the figure.

-Nick.

The voice came from the shadow and Nicholas looked up at him. He recognized the voice, but waited for him to speak again to make sure.

-Why did you do it?

He was sure. His brother continued to speak.

-Why did you lie? When I needed you the most, why did you lie?

-What? ...I..

-You might as well have killed me yourself.

The shadow disappeared into the light and Nicholas was left standing by himself. His brother's room wasn't very neatly kept, dust smothered the top of the TV. His things were just as they were left. It had a familiar feel to it, but at the same time, he felt as if it were the first time he had stepped into the room. His brother's spirit had left an unwelcome feeling inside. His brother's mirror was shattered into pieces on the floor, tilted away from the wall revealing a secret door. Nicholas moved it, cutting his hand on a shard hanging for dear life on the mirror. He pulled his hand back, holding it to try and provide it comfort. He put his better hand on the doorknob and opened it. He walked into the hallways of the sanitarium.

The silence was almost unbearable, he even gave a little stomp in his step to break it. He had an odd feeling behind him and used his flashlight to reveal it. The shadow was standing there by himself, unresponsive and staring holes in Nicholas with his lack of eyes. Nicholas didn't bother, he had nothing to say to his brother, or at least the thing that was acting like him. He walked down the hall, checking each door. On his right was a door with a small sign hanging on the knob. It said, "Alessa". He checked it and the door was locked. Inside he could hear something scramble inside. He didn't know what to expect so he left it alone for the time being. He didn't need to run into something that could kill him.

He walked down the hallway with three doors left. The first two wouldn't open and the third one allowed him access. He was met by the lights of a vanity mirror. It looked brand new in the rundown room that held it. He saw the three shelves and notices the first one was broken and unable to be opened. He checked the second one that revealed a key with a note attached to it.

"GOING BACKWARDS TO MOVE FORWARDS."

-You might as well have killed me yourself.

He panicked and turned around to meet the voice. The shadow stood at the doorway of the room and Nicholas started to hesitate. How could he defend himself from a ghost? It walked further and further inside as he gripped the key in his hand. The reflection in the mirror revealed itself to be The Butcher, but Nicholas wouldn't turn around to see it. He went behind the mirror to see if anything was there for his use but found absolutely nothing. The mirror was the only thing the room had to offer. Nicholas held onto his steel pipe as the shadow walked closer. Nicholas readied himself for an attack, lifting the pipe above his head. The shadow stopped and titled his head. The pipe fell to the floor with a loud clank. Nicholas felt his body tense up as he lost control over himself. Surges of paralysis flowed through him as his eyes began to water.

-I'm sorry..I'm sorry..I'm sorry!

He felt his body turn around to face the mirror. He stopped crying once he saw the Butcher behind him. He closed his eyes and hoped the paralysis would last until his death. He knew he had been stabbed once he saw the blood hit the mirror. He saw his body hit the ground as he layed wide eyed and unaware of the damage that was being done to himself. His hands were motionless as he dropped the key, the note still in his barely closed hand. Nicholas saw the key fade away as he was dragged away, a crimson trail being left behind. He was thankful he couldn't feel the pain, but scared to death of dying. He felt he had so much to live for, so many things left to do. He saw himself stop in the hallway as the Butcher walked in front of him, leaving the sanitarium hallways. He saw two dogs approach him, licking his face before they start to devour his body. He could hear the rips and tears of his skin, the scratches of their teeth on his bones. He had a look of absolute fear on his face as he heard his flesh being chewed in their mouths, the blood dripping on the floor. He lay still as he was being eaten away, crying as the darkness took over his sight.

Erik opened the door as quiet as he did before and the click of the door opening made the same loud noise. He acted as before, waiting for any kind of living response. When he got the okay, he exited the room and immediately looked for his destination. He could head the dogs chewing on that same thing they were distracted with before. He walked slowly as one stopped eating. It made a gruff sound and then continued. He was halfway to his destination when one dog began to howl in the silence. He froze for one second before he sprinted for Alessa's room. The other dog noticed as it ran for Erik. The human opened the door before his foot got caught in the attacker's mouth. The dog pulled violently, causing the human to squeal in pain as he hit the ground. Erik felt himself being dragged away from the room and tossed the key inside before losing complete sight of the inside. He scrambled to find something to hold onto. He tried his best to grab onto the floor, only to painfully lose two of his fingernails.

Erik felt himself stop. He took his cue to turn himself around and met the dead body next to him. He couldn't make out the face as most of it was bitten and scratched. He looked down at the body and saw it looked as bad as the face. He pushed himself back as one of the dogs pulled him back. The other pounced on his chest and in defense, Erik lifted his hand to block the bite to his face. He felt the teeth sink into his fist and pulled back as hard as he could. The dog yelped as some of its teeth went along with Erik's fist. The second dog looked up and Erik kicked into one of its broken legs. Impairing the canines, Erik went for the door as fast as he could, not wanting to risk his life anymore. He managed to make it inside the room, slamming the door. He leaned against it in preparation of their attempts to break in but to his surprise, they never bothered him again.

He pulled out the three teeth painfully, throwing them to the side as the key caught his eye. He was glad that he thought quickly, keeping his glasses on his face was hard enough in the struggle. He gathered himself as he picked up the key and used it on the door. He walked inside the ruined church and the door shut behind him. Erik's eyes filled with horror as he saw the sea of dead bodies that laid broken. Up at the altar was the centerpiece of the entire picture, his mother pinned against the wall with three spears. Her arms looked horribly ripped up and her face was bruised. She stared ahead, her head supported by the third spear that impaled her. Erik's eyes watered as he walked towards her, almost in a daze. He fell before her on his knees and reached up to her with his shaking hand. He couldn't deny it as he said it to himself. This was the result of his deal with Alessa.

-Mom...

Her eyes were wide open, staring into nothing. He leaned against the podium with his face in his hands.

-This...You didn't deserve this...It should've...it should've been me...

His mother was unresponsive as the reality was making itself concrete. She had a piece of paper in her dead hand. He went to grab it, not looking at the spears holding her up by her shoulders.

"Erik,

It's about that time you get up and take responsibility for your life. What happened was horrible, but I still love you. You are my son and I will never forget that. Erik, I forgive you for what you did. But do you forgive yourself? It was so long ago, 7 years ago, you were only 12. Doing what you did, thinking it was for God, but God didn't want it. He didn't want the blood of a little girl. Dahlia is wrong. There is a God, but not the one she follows. How can a God like that bring happiness? Erik, think about this. I know you might be confused, seeing that I follow this God. It's too late for me. If I back out now, if I leave this God, our family will be killed. Erik, leave this place. Find somewhere that makes you happy. Find the real God. I'll gladly take the fires of Hell if I know you escaped mine and your father's fate. I love you, Erik. With all my heart.

-Mom"

He fell to the ground, still leaning against the podium. His sobs were audible in the echoes of the church, bouncing back and forth. He looked up at her and saw the note pinned to her feet. He didn't need to take it down, he could read it perfectly through the tears and the sadness.

"It's up to you. The left will let you out. The right is a second chance."

Erik fixed his glasses as he noticed the two exits to each side of him. He stood up and took one last look at his mother. He walked up to her and kissed her lifeless hand.

-I love you...

He walked to the door he chose and accepted his decision.

--


	18. A Sweet Reunion

--

It had a certain green glow to it, the sanitarium was abandoned with the exception of the occasional abominations that crept inside. Marissa wasn't attacked much as she expected, but nonetheless, her guard was kept up around every corner and through every door. The horrible screeches of the shadow monsters would haunt her dreams, if she could manage to make it out alive. The metal grinding, the screaming, the speed of the attacks, Marissa did her best to just run away from them to avoid wasting her energy on what seemed to be an unbeatable opponent.

She made it to the west end of the demented building and checked her map, filled with so many unreachable rooms. She realized how confined and limited she was inside an otherwise large establishment, specially trapped in the area where her mother resided. Mementos were left inside the dull rooms: a necklace with Marissa's picture, her sister's picture in a well-kept frame, and a well-drawn portrait of Toluca Lake made by her sister. Among the many memories, Marissa found a letter her mother had written along with a doctor's report. Initially disturbed and frightened by it, she kept both documents.

"I can't take it anymore, I see her everywhere. In the mirrors, in the faces of the nurses. She's everywhere, she won't leave me alone. I can't walk a foot without knowing she's there. She's watching me. She's watching me. She's watching me."

"Patient: Christina Sweet.

Today, her condition got worse. Usually she's responsive, behaves normally with periods of sadness or guilt. She keeps saying how she can see her deceased daughter inside mirrors. It has been filed that no mirrors are allowed in her room but another patient brought one in to torment her. She broke the mirror and cut her hand up pretty bad, cutting down her palm and a little down her wrist. She attacked the patient and stabbed her in the neck with one of the pieces, screaming her daughter's name. We sedated her, treated her wounds and put her into confinement. The other patient is now being treated."

Marissa stood inside the second floor bathroom and looked inside the mirror. She grabbed pieces of hair and just squeezed them in her palms. She looked in the reflection of the mirror and saw it. Her sister was standing right behind her and everytime she turned around, she wasn't there. She fell to the floor, her view no longer capable of reaching her reflection and eliminating any evidence that her sister was really there. She heard herself breathe in the silence of the room and heard the occasional noise coming from outside.

She fought through the pains she felt since outside of the lighthouse. They got worse and worse as the time went on to the point where Marissa just gave up, letting herself fall to the floor and accepting the pain to either fade away or end her life. Her skin blistered and blackened, so sensitive to the touch that allowing herself to fall was painful in itself. She counted time in her head, which seemed a lot longer, and concentrated on thoughts of neutrality. No pain, no happiness, just the texture of the ceiling, the tiles on the floor, the dripping water from the faucets. Soon enough, Marissa felt the pain ease and she slowly gathered herself together. She reached up to the counter and met the mirror, only looking at herself in fear that her sister was still there. She rubbed her face with her hands to clear the tiny trail of mascara that leaked down her face. Taking a deep breath, she walked to the door and resumed her trip through the damned building. The door closed and her sister stood staring.

Marissa wandered through the hallways, not knowing exactly what to do. She must have gone through them a million times and could find nothing. It only frustrated her, making her search that much harder. She leaned against the peeling wall, different papers that contained no useful information surrounded her. She looked off into space, forcing herself to miss the mirrors that were strategically placed throughout the sanitarium. She didn't want to stare into the past. She couldn't help but wonder, was her stubbornness worth it? Is this the life she gave her mother when she condemned her?

She ran through her mind, believing that it all came back full circle. She rubbed her stomach that still remembered the pain of Alessa's curse. That little girl filled her mind and Marissa became frustrated.

-Why me? What did I do?

Marissa knew what she did. She remembered their encounter in the park and Alessa just told her.

-Marissa.

She turned around and saw a little figure come out of the teacups. She seemed like a child, but held so much more inside her tiny body. She skipped down the steps and walked towards the frightened woman. She didn't dare move and she held a great poker face. The angelic demon walked closer and closer.

-Why did you do it?

-...What?

-Why did you do it? Why did you kill your mother?

-Kill? I didn't...I..

-You might as well have.

The little girl spoke seriously through her childish smiles. She was a few feet away when she reached out her arm and touched Marissa's leg. She felt no pain and never looked down to notice the blistering effect Alessa's touch held.

-You know, I wanted everything you have. Well, everything you had.

-A loving family, a normal life, a sense of belonging. You take things for granted that people around the world would die for.

-I...

-You...don't take me seriously, do you? You're just scared...

Marissa looked at Alessa take her hand off of her body and eyed the girl, mentally preparing herself for an attack.

-You... will never know the pain of wanting something you can never have. It seems as if we were born into the wrong families. You would have loved my mother.

-Is...is this why you're following me? Because..because your mom never hugged you??

Alessa looked into the eyes of the clueless woman. She smiled even bigger than before at her oblivious nature. She reached out and grabbed her hand, this time, transferring pain with the ugly, physical transformation.

-Maybe...

Marissa winced in disgust at the scars being left on her hand. They traveled up her arm all the way to her shoulder, with a burning sound and blisters popping, her flesh cutting open to allow blood to ooze out.

-Or maybe I'm just trying to show you what love really is. I'll never get my chance because it was decided since the day I was born. You, on the other hand, you still have yours. Even though you killed your mother, drove her insane with guilt and neglect, she still wants to be with you. She still wants to hold you and tell you everything is going to be okay. Will you allow her?

-What?

Marissa did her best to speak through the pain. Alessa let go but the pain still lingered inside her body until it completely took over. Her beautiful face was marred with terrible burns, her soft skin hardened by the damage Alessa was causing. She groaned and writhed on the floor, trying to fight it but to no use. Alessa turned around to walk away, skipping right back up the stairs. She saw the woman being tortured on the ground beneath her and went over to the fence to say her final words.

-I can relate to her, your mother. Wanting so bad a thing that she knows she won't ever have. She's waiting for you. Both of them are. Maybe there's hope for you yet and if you're lucky, you'll finally get that closure you've been praying to God for.

Alessa ran to one of the teacups, the only one on the abandoned ride that had its door open and removed a box. She set it down at the fence and opened it, allowing the soft and gentle music to play. Alessa ran away and disappeared into the thick fog. Marissa couldn't see through her pain but she could recognize the song. She faded away as her sister's music box continued to play, leading her into a soft and soothing darkness.

The chime of the music box transitioned Marissa from her memories to her reality. She could still hear the music box inside her head until it rang throughout the hallways of the mental hospital. She felt like she was going crazy, the chime slightly echoing of the walls. She took a second and realized she wasn't thinking the song to life, the song was actually playing. She stood up and looked around, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. She walked to the left and heard the song fade away. She switched her direction and heard it get louder. She stopped walking and began to run, bursting through doors that never once interrupted the melody with its slamming against the wall. The song got louder as she began to pull at doors, some opening and others revealing dead ends. She got to the end of the hallway and saw the lock on the door that had stopped her from venturing further was broken on the ground. She walked inside, greeted by the music that held so many memories.

Inside the room was nothing, it was small so the sound took over the atmosphere. In front of her was a mirror and once she looked at it, she felt her eyes widen with disbelief. Her reflection was entirely replaced with her sister's, and she just stared through with dead eyes. She didn't follow Marissa's movements, just stood and waited. The music box was at her feet and Marissa stared at the object. She could remember the day her sister got it, smiling so brightly as her mother handed it to her. She always wanted to take it, she would secretly steal it when her sister wasn't there as a child and play it over and over again. Once she died, her mother took it back and Marissa never saw it again. Marissa thought that maybe some of her resentment came from that action. She looked in the room below the mirror and didn't see anything. She got on the ground and looked underneath the mirror but still saw nothing. Her sister's eyes followed Marissa as she stared in confusion. She reached out to the music box in the mirror and felt an odd sensation at the touch. Everything was getting blurry as the world began to dissolve and Marissa immediately pulled her hand back, ending the odd experience. She stepped back and stared into her sister's eyes.

-...Isabel..

Marissa's call to her sister caused a slight reaction in the dead girl that stood in front of her. Isabel reached her hand and placed it on her side of the mirror. She nodded at Marissa and gave her first expression since she had been following her. Her eyes showed sadness and grief, inside her spirit was so much feeling, and Marissa could see all of it in that one moment. She nodded and felt her eyes water as she reached out and touched her sister's hand. Feeling her sister's skin instead of the glass caused the tear to fall, as Marissa lightly gasped and let the descent into Hell take over.

She gained her consciousness and saw her new surroundings, the slight green that showed on the other side of the mirror was now surrounded by the red tone she traveled to. Her sister was no longer in the room and the music box was gone as well. But very faintly, she could still hear the melody. In their place, she saw two pieces of paper, both resembling the documents she had found before.

"I can't stand it, she's gonna get me. That isn't my daughter. She isn't my daughter, my daughter is dead. She's dead. She laughs in my face, that demon tormenting me. She's taken the soul of my daughter. I can't take it, I want my family. I want Marissa here, I want her here. Please God, let her come here. Let her take me away from here. Let her take me."

"Patient: Christina Sweet.

Another disturbance occurred, her delusions getting worse. The patient claims to see her daughter in not only mirrors, but in the faces of people. A nurse came to serve her lunch and Ms. Sweet attacked her. She clawed at her face, screaming obscenities and threats. She kept referring to her as a "demon taking the likeness of Isabel", and pulled out a scalpel she had taken possession over in unknown circumstances. She cut up the nurse's face pretty bad and stabbed her multiple times in her arms and shoulders. She had to be sedated by myself and other nurses. She injured five nurses in total, only inflicting minor wounds on the last four. The nurse she initially attacked is being treated and plans to take care of her financially have gone underway. Ms. Sweet is now being permanently relocated into solitary confinement."

She began to slowly realize the fate she had sealed for her mother. She kept trying to convince herself otherwise, but the truth was easing its way into her thought process. The music from the music box sounded in the air and once she opened the door, the sound became clearer. As she walked through the hellish otherworld, the music got louder and louder until she reached her destination. The door was shut tight with a lock on the door. The key was already inside the lock and all she had to do was turn it.

She entered the rather large room, the walls held 6 stalls that were covered by light blue curtains. At the end of the room was a big door with the nameplate "Christina Sweet" attached to it. Marissa tried to locate the music box coming from the right of her. She opened one curtain and became startled at the sight she saw. It was one of the nurses she encountered in the hospital, holding a steel pipe. It wasn't moving and it stood in an awkward stance, the pipe behind her and her shoulders lurched forward as if she were going to attack. It was against her better judgment but she touched the nurse, still receiving no response. She checked the curtain next to it and a nurse was also positioned behind it. It held a scalpel above its head, ready to strike down on an unlucky victim. This one was also unresponsive to the touch and she checked the final curtain in the right hand corner of the room. She found the source of the music, a gun loaded inside the already opened music box. She took it and the bullets next to the box. The song stop repeating itself and finally ended. Marissa closed the box and heard a curtain open next to her.

She walked out of the stall and nearly dodged the swipe from the scalpel the nurse held. The nurse did not hesitate in swinging again at Marissa as she ran to dodge her. She pointed the gun and shot into the neck of the nurse, feeling a curtain greet her back. All it took was one shot to cause the nurse to stumble, violently swinging her arms in attempt to reach the girl. She fell to her knees, stabbing into nothing as she slowly let her temporary life go. She laid face up, revealing a horrible discovery to Marissa. The nurse held Isabel's face, her eyes open with the fear of dying. She stopped breathing as Isabel's face faded from the nurse. A darkness was emitted from the dead nurse and shrieking laughs sounded the room as it disappeared behind Marissa. She covered her ears for a second as she turned around, tackled by the nurse that came to life behind the curtain. The nurse laughed and laughed as she brought Marissa to the ground, the curtain separating the two from seeing each other. Marissa became frightened when she felt the nurse sit up on top of her, fearing an attack with an unknown weapon. She pointed her gun and shot into the curtain three times, hoping that she would hit something. She felt the nurse fall back and immediately fought through the curtain to get up.

Tossing the curtain aside, she saw the nurse getting up too. In her hands was a meat hook and she shot up into her stance. She met two more bullets in her shoulder, joining the wound in her side that the previous shooting inflicted. The gun was empty and as Marissa tried to load more bullets, the nurse growled and rushed her. She swung the meat hook and scratched the human's arm, Marissa ran into the nurse's body to make her fall. The nurse fell and Marissa fell on top of her, staring into Isabel's face. She laughed as Marissa pushed herself away, letting go of the gun. She stood up as the nurse did, and the nurse carrying Isabel's spirit kicked it away. She toyed with the human, both of them circling around the room. She played with the meat hook, swirling it around and playfully swinging it. Marissa was left defenseless and knew she had to will herself to grab the scalpel from the dead nurse or take a chance with an unknown weapon from the inactive nurse behind her. Seeing the dead nurse was closer to the threat that stood before her, she opened the curtain behind her and scrambled to find the weapon. The laughing got louder as she heard the nurse attack, the meat hook find place in the back of her arm. Marissa screamed as she grabbed hold of the weapon and took it with her as the nurse pulled her back by her arm. She gripped the fire axe she was lucky to get and swung it around, painfully releasing herself from the hook. The blade met the nurse's head, causing her to drop the hook. The injured nurse grabbed onto the end of the axe and tried to tear it away from Marissa. Her struggle caused her demise, allowing more blood to flow like water down her body. Marissa pulled the axe away and saw the nurse fall to the ground screaming. The screams were horribly high-pitched and Marissa covered her ears once again. Isabel's dark spirit released itself from the dying monster and disappeared into the air.

Marissa prepared herself, watching as the darkness flew inside each curtain, causing mean grunts and laughs to emit from every stall. The sound bounced of the walls and intimidated the poor girl trapped in the center of the room. She lost track of it as it jumped from body to body, leaving the human a little dizzy. The darkness finally found place in one nurse and without a thought, burst through and attacked Marissa. It came from the front and startled Marissa, causing her to hesitate swinging. The nurse was unarmed seeing how the human took her defense so she clawed and scratched at Marissa. She began to choke her, pressing her cold hands into Marissa's throat. Marissa felt herself weaken as her breath was being taken away from her, she used the rest of her strength to grab the axe by its head and stab the blade into the nurse's arm. She was successful, causing enough pain for the nurse to let go and she lost the axe as the nurse got up. The nurse didn't struggle to remove it, she acted as if it were a minor injury, a thorn in her side. She pulled the weapon out of her body and turned to Marissa. Her attack was immediately interrupted as Marissa tackled the nurse into the same stall she came from. The nurse had hit her head on the floor and Marissa grabbed a hold of it, bashing her head into the floor. Marissa screamed and screamed, letting every emotion she held inside release onto her victim. The nurse tried to hold up the axe but couldn't. Marissa got up and grabbed the axe. She held it high above her body and violently swung down into the nurse's chest. Isabel's face became marred with pain and agony as Marissa repeatedly hacked the nurse up. Each swing was harder than the last and she completely destroyed her body. All that was left was a dark crimson puddle that filled up the stall as the dark spirit left and flew behind her. Marissa released the axe and turned around, seeing the fourth nurse scuffle in her curtain.

The loud clank of the steel pipe on the ground echoed in the room. The nurse exited the curtain and looked around to find Marissa. Marissa swung her axe at the nurse's neck but instead, the blade hit the steel pipe. The energy she wasted in that swing forced Marissa to swing back. In her weakened moment, Marissa felt the steel pipe hit her in the head. She fell to the ground and dodged the second strike. She couldn't see straight and everything became blurry, all she could process was the sound of the steel pipe being dragged behind her. She was gaining her composure back as she felt another strong strike on the back of her leg. She groaned in pain as the nurse grabbed her by the hair and pulled her towards the wall. The possessed nurse let go and stood waiting. Marissa slowly got up as she tried to swing her axe, but once again, met the steel pipe instead. The nurse swung the pipe and hit Marissa twice on the hand, forcing her to let go of her weapon. The nurse kicked the axe away. Marissa tried to get up and once she stood up, the nurse rammed her into the wall. Marissa tried to scream but could only lose her breath, she fell to the ground as the nurse grabbed her by the hair to pull her up. Marissa got to her feet involuntarily and met the shoulder of the nurse as she was rammed into the wall again. The pain was too much as she felt the painful ache inside her chest. She fell to the ground and the nurse grabbed her hair. Unable to get herself up, the nurse became frustrated and swung her pipe against the wall to try and scare Marissa into cooperating. Even if Marissa wanted to get up, she couldn't. Her body wasn't recovered yet and she just lay on the ground. Her eye line met the nurse's feet as she saw it, her chance at survival. The meat hook was laying right there and she slowly reached for it. She grabbed the handle and felt herself being pulled up. The nurse brought Marissa up and pinned her against the wall, breathing heavily into the human's face. Marissa saw Isabel's face stare deep into her eyes and heard the steel pipe fall onto the floor. The nurse made sure she was able to stand up before she left the human. The nurse turned around to grab the axe she kicked away. She gripped the handle and stood up, hearing Marissa grunt as she swung the meat hook into her throat. The nurse let go of the axe without a thought and felt herself being dragged by the throat, causing her blood to spurt out in front of her. She reached behind her in attempt to stop the pain, but could only grab strands of Marissa's long hair. She pulled and pulled, taking pieces of hair with her. Marissa screamed in pain but wouldn't stop jerking the hook inside the dying nurse's neck. The nurse lost control of her legs and fell to the ground, causing the hook to further embed itself into her neck. Marissa fell with her, refusing to let go. The tip of the hook broke through the back of her neck, right beneath her skull and Marissa felt the blood wash over her hands and her forearms. The nurse struggled to breathe but only took in her own blood as she died in Marissa's arms. Marissa let go and freed herself from the nurse. The darkness of Isabel flew into the the air with her shrieking and found place in the last remaining body.

Marissa crawled to the the axe to prepare herself for the final nurse. She got up as the nurse lurked out, unlike the previous ones that lashed out. Marissa saw her face and looked in disgust. Isabel's face took over the horribly mangled nurse, her face scratched up and deeply scarred. Her neck was scarred all the way down to her arms with stab wounds and cuts. She provocatively crept her way into sight and showed her weapon. Marissa's eyes widened as she saw the gun in the nurse's hand. The nurse pointed the gun slowly and Marissa heard the click. She heard the loud bang as the bullet scratched by her arm. She jumped at the sound and cautiously pursued the dangerous nurse. The nurse walked closer as she once again pointed the gun. Marissa ran inside one of the stalls to escape from the shot, closing the curtain behind her. The nurse stopped and lowered the gun, walking towards the stall. Marissa held the axe, ready to hit the last nurse. She heard her footsteps close in from the right on the curtain she hid behind. They stopped and she heard the gun click. With nothing to lose, she swung the axe and felt it strike the nurse. The bang went off and she felt the bullet hit her in the leg. She stumbled but quickly pushed her weight on her other leg. The curtain fell with the two women and Marissa fell on top of the nurse, further pushing the axe inside the nurse's body. The nurse screamed as Marissa heard the gun fall on the ground. She scrambled for the gun underneath the curtain and felt it with her fingertips. She grabbed the gun as the nurse forced her off. Marissa fell back inside the stall as she saw the nurse get up. The axe was on the ground as the nurse revealed the extent of her injury. Her arm was cut off and the nurse grabbed at nothing as she reached for her hand. She saw her missing limb and growled at Marissa, her stance transforming into something of an animal. Marissa pointed the gun and shot into the nurse's face. The nurse stumbled back as she heard her gun click again. The second shot hit her in the chest. She grabbed onto her chest to try and block the blood from releasing as the third shot hit her in her chin. The nurse moaned and groaned as she saw herself losing blood, screaming into the darkness as she stood on her knees. The final shot ended up in her face like the first and she fell to the ground. Marissa crawled out as the nurses melted into the ground, leaving a bloody imprint of their bodies. A horrible scream from each one filled the air as the darkness of Isabel's spirit found place in the atmosphere.

Marissa finally embraced the pain of her wounds and tried her best to recover from the fight. She let go of the gun and stared up into the ceiling. She noticed the spinning fan hanging above her, its sound being the only thing making noise inside the room. She moved away from it, leaning against the wall as she held her face in her hands. Marissa took deep breaths and regained herself as she heard footsteps approach her. She immediately looked up and saw her sister walking towards her, beating herself up inside for letting go of the gun. She eyed the gun that was way out of reach and sighed. Isabel stood right in front of her and reached for her, causing Marissa to flinch. To her slight surprise, the hand caressed her face and she opened her eyes to see her sister.

-Marissa.

..Isa...Isabel?

She nodded and Marissa noticed the change of her appearance, she didn't look at all like the reflections she saw previously. Isabel smiled and sat next to her sister, the ceiling fan still spinning.

-What...What is this? What are you doing here?

-Because you want me here, because Mom wants me here.

-What?

-Both of you are so lost in your pain. So crippled by it. You blamed her for something she had no control over. You shunned her when she needed you most.

-No...no, she could've stopped it! She could've saved you!

-Marissa, how?

-If she showed up like she was supposed to, you wouldn't have been waiting! You wouldn't have been standing there to get hit! You could've been saved...

-Marissa, she was only a minute late. If she showed up, she probably would've been killed too.

-I...I...

-It's no one's fault, it was an accident. These things are out of our hands.

-It's okay to feel sad, Marissa. Letting go and leaving you and Mom was the worst. It's okay to miss me, just like I miss you. It's okay.

Marissa cried in the arms of her sister. Isabel brushed her sister's hair with her hands, consoling the emotionally weakened girl.

-But know that it's not the end. I'm still here, watching you and waiting for you. We'll be together again one day. You can meet me in Heaven one day. Until then, I'll live amongst you in your heart, I'll live through you. The winds that blow through your hair, the rain that falls from the sky. It's all me.

-I miss you so much, Isabel. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!

-I'm not the one you should say sorry to.

Both girls looked at the door with "Christina Sweet" attached to it.

-You have to do this, Marissa. You have to in order to live with yourself.

-..Okay...

Isabel caressed her sister's head and kissed it gently. She stood up and walked away into the darkness of the sanitarium. Before she made her exit, she smiled and pointed at her own heart.

-Right here. I'll always be here, okay? I'll always be with you.

She disappeared from sight and Marissa was left alone once again. She looked up at her mother's door and readied herself to walk inside. She stood up and picked up the gun. She loaded it with the bullets she found next to the music box. She grabbed the fire axe as well and approached the music box. She opened it, allowing the music to escape as she entered her mother's cell.

The room was empty except for her mother standing in the center of the room. Her arms and legs were restrained by chains that held onto her tightly from the wall on the far end. Christina Sweet had faced the opposite way but once she heard the door close, she slowly turned around, the chains giving her enough slack to do so.

-...Marissa..

-Mom...I'm here.

-Marissa, my dear girl. I've missed you so much.

-I know..I, I missed you too.

Christina smiled at the thought of her daughter thinking about her.

-Oh Marissa, I knew it! I knew you wouldn't leave me here.

-Mom, of course not. I just...I want to say I'm sorry.

-For what, my love?

-For leaving you in here. For making you suffer alone in here. It...it wasn't your fault, what happened to Isabel.

-Marissa..?

-I'm sorry for blaming it on you...I...I guess it was the only way I could deal with it. To have someone to blame. Oh Mom, I've treated you so horribly!

Marissa ran and embraced her shackled mother. She squeezed her tightly and pressed her head in her mother's chest. Christina was so surprised by this confession, she didn't know how to react. A sad and lonely face suddenly became slightly warm with a smile, Christina felt her eyes water as her daughter held her.

-It's...it's okay. You're here now.

-I'm sorry, Mom! I'm so sorry for what I did!

-Marissa, I love you. No matter what. I...I forgive you.

-I love you too, Mom!

Christina cradled her daughter's face in her hands, both of them staring into their watery eyes. Marissa felt so warm when she saw her mother smile, like the slate was just washed away. She felt the forgiveness in her heart. Christina's lips then parted and Marissa attentively listened in the dark room.

-Marissa, it's been so long, you have no idea how I've waited for this. I knew you would come back, I just knew it! Marissa, I-

The silence rung in the air and Marissa's felt her face tense up as Christina took double-takes at her. Her mother's soft eyes became suspicious. She ran her hands up and down her face, her hands leading to her daughter's. She gave one squeeze before the sound of the rumbling chain signaled her caution and paranoia.

-You!

Christina pushed her daughter slightly as she backed up. She huddled into a corner as she started to mumble to herself, to the disbelief of her daughter. Marissa slowly walked closer and closer, her hand reaching out to her mother.

-Mom...are you, ...are you okay?

-Stay away from me!

Christina rushed Marissa and pushed her down on the ground. Marissa was lucky the chains held her mother in place as Christina fought with all of her might to break free and attack this abomination on the floor. Soon enough, she gave up and used her words to tear through the darkness.

-You'll never leave me alone, you'll never stop. I will... Why must you torment me? You're not my daughter, you're not my daughter. You demon! I'll kill you! You demon, you'll never stop. You demon, you demon! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!!

Marissa looked in fear at her mother as she stopped mumbling and started laughing.

-Mom!

-Haha, I'll kill you. I'll kill you. I'll kill you!!

Horrible sounds came from the walls as the doors opened. Marissa became horrified as she recognized the grind of the Executioner's large knife coming from behind her. She threw herself to the left wall as she saw the Executioner approach her mother, releasing her from her shackles. Three nurses walked inside and held three spears. Christina was overcome by her laughter, cackling loudly in the dark. The Executioner grabbed her by the neck and pinned Christina to the back wall as he signaled with his free arm for a spear. The first nurse handed it over and he impaled her through her right arm, which sent the crazy woman into even more laughter. He signaled for the second and impaled her left and third found its place in the wall through her feet. Marissa looked in horror at her mother as the Executioner left the room with the nurses. She was horribly crucified on the wall and she shook her head, her chuckles turning into high-pitched shrieks.

-Come give your Mother a kiss, dear!

In that instant, she hunched forward and horrible scratching sounds emitted from the growing wound that came from Christina Sweet. Barbed wire slid its way out into Marissa's sight and she gripped her gun, leaving the axe leaning against the wall. The barbed wire scraped against the wall as it began to surround Christina in a rusted cocoon, leaving her arms uncovered. The barbed wire seemed to have a mind of its own as it lashed out and whipped against the ground. It slowly started to crawl towards Marissa and she didn't know where to shoot. She shot in the only place she could, she shot at the arms that were left unprotected. She heard muffled groans from within the cocoon and suddenly it opened, each piece of barbed wire slamming against the wall, destroying the old paint on the walls as the sharp points punctured the wood. Marissa found herself lucky to be at the door, safely distancing herself from the brutal attack. She saw her chance and shot twice into her mother's chest.

The blood was pouring everywhere, from the wounds on her arms and the holes that were forcibly made by the bullets, but she still filled the air with laughter, sounding almost like a witch. The gun was almost empty which cause Marissa to go into a panic, even though she had the melee weapon, she wasn't sure if she could get close enough to use it. The barbed wire scraped and scratched its way up the wall behind the monster until it violently shot up through the ceiling. Marissa could hear the sound coming from above and moved to dodge the wire striking down through the ceiling. Marissa took notice that her mother was vulnerable again as she attacked and tried to focus on getting her chance to shoot. Another piece of wire broke through and effortlessly punctured the girl's hand. She screamed as the wire immediately pulled itself right back out and found place with the rest of the living barbed wire.

Marissa squeezed her injured hand with her good one against her torso. She tried to block out the pain as her mother wrapped herself back inside the cocoon. Marissa pointed the gun and waited for her to do something, anything that would make her temporarily weak. A thick strand of sharp wire lashed out and tried to whip Marissa but missed, returning to its place in Christina's armor. Another followed the attack, lashing at her right side. The last piece whipped right out and seemed to pursue her. Marissa jumped and her leg was caught by the barbed wire. The pain of each point entering her leg wasn't too bad but as she was pulled back, the feeling increased and Marissa groaned as she struggled to grab onto something. She felt herself stop as she heard her mother shrieking above her. Single pieces of wire whipped the poor woman as she felt each sting slice into her skin. The barbed wire struck Marissa in her legs and the last piece whipped at the bottom of her waist, causing the girl to violently turn her body around. She saw her mother staring down at her, her hair blocking a bit of her face, and she took her chance. She pointed the gun and shot the last bullets into her mother's face.

The sound of her mother screaming hurt her ears, the banshee-like notes ringing in what was now a cramped space. Christina's barbed wire protected her body as different pieces grabbed onto the spears that pinned her to the wall. Marissa backed up and ran for the axe as each spear was being released from the wall. The sound was terrible, the crunch and squish mixing together. The first spear landed on the floor with a dull clink. The barbed wire pulled the last two out at the same time, causing the spears and Christina to hit the ground. The monster wriggled around in her cocoon like a disgusting larva and soon released herself. The barbed wire carried her body up the walls like a spider, revealing to Marissa a grotesque creature. Her mother was covered in deep cuts and her tone had become more dull. Her skin was a grey color and her head shook violently as she emitted an animal-like roar. Right after the intimidating shout, her cackling continued as she pursued her daughter, now free to move through the room as she pleased.

Marissa swung the axe several times, either missing or hitting barbed wire as her mother toyed with her. The spider-like creature crawled overhead, Marissa keeping her eyes on it to stay invulnerable. Christina twisted her head to look down and fell down on top of her daughter. Marissa screamed at the sight of her mother being so close as Christina started back up with wire that acted as eight legs. The spider whipped the girl's back before it wrapped around her waist, painfully dragging her backwards. Marissa held on the the axe and once she was spun around, swung the axe and hit her mother in the back. She let go and her helpful barbed wire tore the axe away from Marissa, breaking it into pieces and sending the blade into the wall with such speed. Marissa ran for a spear and grabbed one before a piece of barbed wire slashed her across the face. The same wire wrapped around her hair and dragged her back, proving to be just as painful as her hair pulled and pulled at her scalp. The spear was long enough so Marissa lifted it above her head, stabbing backwards and hoping to hit something. She felt the barbed wire let go of her hair and pull at the spear. She pulled back, getting up and playing a game of tug-o-war with the monster. She saw the other two spears behind her as she pulled and decided she needed to grab one. She pulled the spear with all of her might and let go, causing the spider to frantically dodge the spear it pulled towards itself. Marissa grabbed another spear and rushed the spider, stabbing her mother in the stomach. She screeched and pulled herself away as she whipped again at Marissa with full force. Marissa dodged as best as she could, but felt strands of wire strike her arms as the spider attacked randomly to protect itself. It crawled up the side of the wall and Marissa didn't lose her edge, she followed it and struck the spider again, pushing all of her weight into the spear. She managed to pin the monster against the wall, impaling it through another place in its stomach. Christina filled the air with mixes of screams and mixes of laughter as she attempted to pull the spear out.

Marissa went for the last spear and went to end the spider. She stabbed through its head and caused it to roar in pain as it began dying. The spider left all of its weight on the two spears as it shot its barbed wire out in every direction of the room. Marissa felt strands of wire break through different parts of her body. She winced and tried to hold back screams and groans as they slowly pulled themselves out, bringing themselves back to their corpse. Christina's head stopped shaking and her body began to decompose on the wall. The scratching wires began to follow suit as the sound of their scraping against each other filled the room. All that was left were the two spears protruding from the wall.

Marissa tended to her wounds, her shoulders and the side of or her torso that were punctured in her mother's dying attack. She took a look at her scratches, mainly on her legs. Her cuts weren't bleeding, they just showed the light scars they would make as they healed. Marissa took in a deep breath and was so thankful that her face made it through without being hurt.

-Is this it?

She sighed as she sat against the wall. In the mess that was left on the floor and trailed along the walls, she saw a letter neatly slipped inside an envelope. She crawled to it and picked it up, noticing her name on the cover. She opened it and read the contents.

"My dear Marissa,

It's been about two years now, since I've seen you last. Can I say how much I miss you? I'm writing this because I don't think I'll be able to make it any longer. They keep me trapped inside here like a prisoner. And maybe... maybe they're right. I've done terrible things here, I'm seeing things that aren't real but my mind keeps convincing me they are. I'm slowly losing myself in here and I wanted to tell you everything before I go. Marissa, no matter what happens, no matter how you feel, we are family. You are my daughter and with that, I will always love you. Forever and ever. In my heart, I know you feel the same way. I know that through all the anger and the resentment, you'll find your way. It is my dearest wish that you do. My time is up and I can go willingly if you can promise me that you'll live on for yourself. Our entire family is now gone and you are the one to keep us going through your heart. It's a big burden but we will help you carry it. Our spirit, our soul, our love, Marissa, you have all of it. We will all watch over you from Heaven, smiling through the warm sunshine you'll feel. I love you, my daughter. Always.

-Mom"

Marissa didn't think much of the corny lines she read, but she felt the message. She was a mix of emotions as she heard sirens ring through the air. All the anger and the resentment, the guilt and the pain, all seemed to wash away as the loud, blaring sirens took over. The hell she was in was returning to its previous, abandoned state as she felt herself weakening. She let her body go to the mercy of Silent Hill and faded away into the darkness. The last thing she saw was a small light shining in that darkness, knowing that her mother was keeping her end of the bargain.

--


	19. Restless Dream No 4

--

There was a slight knock at the door. It wasn't silent and it wasn't loud either. Marlena caressed her brother's head as he slowly drifted to sleep. After the night he had, he really needed it. Marcus was such a young boy feeling grown-up pain. Marlena slowly laid him on the bed as he became unconscious to the world around him. She tiptoed over to her door and opened it slightly. She stared out as she heard the second knock. Outside of her window was a mix of voices, some that were outraged while one woman managed to remain calm. She silently ordered the others to quiet down, adding that they might wake the kids.

Her mother must have heard the knock because she finally opened the door and walked downstairs. Her pace was slightly rapid but she held her composure as she descended the stairs. She heard her mother's footsteps reach the front door and she heard the door open. Anette's voice then became audible.

-...Dahlia.

Marlena opened her door wide enough to allow herself to escape from her room, drawn to the light of her mother's bedroom. She heard movement and turned around to watch Marcus. He turned his back to her and fell deeper into sleep. She quietly made her way down the hallways, missing every creak and squeak like she had done before for unimportant reasons. She inched closer and closer until she found she had accomplished her mission. The voices continued to speak, encouraging her to walk in and investigate her mother's actions since she threatened her brother.

Candlelight illuminated the room, pieces of the room had many different colors. Candles in red glass were lit, and candles in green glass were lit. The room held the red and the green wonderfully amongst its walls, sometimes meshing the colors together in unity. She saw the bed neatly made except for a part where her mother was sitting. On the floor in front of it were scattered papers, pictures of their family, a medallion with a familiar symbol. She let her attention focus on the important things that were left inside the room, she picked up the pictures and noticed her little brother was either torn out or not in the picture at all. So many feelings rushed in the little girl's heart. She felt disappointment, resentment, confusion, and most of all pity for her brother. Why was it that the woman she looked up to so much was behaving so cruelly?

She examined short letters, just small notes between a husband and wife.

"Chris, I love you!"

"Have a good day at work!"

"Taking Marcus out. Be home at 6."

She placed each item the way she found it, in fear of being discovered later on and disciplined. She didn't bother looking at the other papers, the cherished gifts. She eyed the medallion one last time before she made her exit out of the room. She quietly walked her way towards the upstairs bathroom, peeking into her room to check on Marcus. She saw that he was still asleep as she opened the door to the bathroom. She could hear people moving downstairs, whispers and muffled words that were aware of her presence. She closed the door and turned on the lights.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw her tired face. She was so sleepy but something inside her heart kept her awake. She had a horrible feeling inside her stomach that wouldn't go away. She ran the water to make noise and break the silence. The girl leaned against the wall and slowly brought herself down to the floor. For her age, Marlena was exceptionally well at understanding her feelings, able to face them and move on. She ran her fingers through her hair, breathing in and out as she processed her thoughts through her mind. She felt so sad, for her brother and herself. Their family seemed so perfect and in one night, fell entirely apart through the actions of her mother. The water ran and ran as she sat in silence, trying to will herself to get up. In this situation, she was unsure of what to do. Should she get up and try to sleep? Or should she just stay awake for her brother? Such an adult decision for a young 11 year old girl.

She ended up falling asleep in the bathroom, just sitting against the wall fading in and out of consciousness when she was suddenly startled. She heard footsteps stomping their way up the stairs and her mother screaming.

-Marcus!! Marcus, where are you?!

Marlena was in shock, she couldn't react to what was going on. She pressed her ear on the door to hear the commotion outside.

-Marcus! Where are you, boy?! Marcus, get down here!!

She heard her bedroom door slam against the wall and a little boy being dragged out of the bed. He was screaming and crying as she pulled him by the hair out into the hallway. Marlena opened the door slowly but the door shut itself in that same instant. Outside, she could hear her brother crying uncontrollably, making her believe that their mother threw him against the door. The loud, fearful screaming made its way downstairs and Marlena opened the door quietly as she rushed her way to the stairs. She could see her mother pull Marcus by his arm, yanking and jerking his little shoulder every which way. Marcus was inconsolable, the tears flooding his red face as he used his free arm to try and support his hurt arm. Anette dragged him in front of her violently among the crowd, consisting of two men, Dahlia Gillespie, and her father tied and gagged. Marlena's eyes widened at the sight of her father, wanting to run down and help but knowing that it couldn't do any good. Such a smart decision for a young 11 year old girl.

-Take him! Please, take him!

-Anette, calm down.

-Dahlia! Please, take him! Take the boy! He's the one who did it! He's the one!

-Take the gag off him.

The two men did as Dahlia instructed and released the man's verbal bondage. Chris let out a breath of relief and looked at his son. Marcus was so vulnerable in the middle of the floor, his tears still flowing but silently.

-Marcus..

Marcus looked up at his dad with eyes full of sadness. Chris was so upset at the sight, the happy heart he had spent time with earlier that day that had just crumbled under the fear and pain of the situation.

-It's going to be okay, son. It's going to be okay.

Dahlia walked ahead of the father and the son and walked straight for Anette, in tears as she trembled in the presence of the Order's high priestess. She placed her hand just above Marcus' head and weakly pointed with her finger as she began to speak.

-This is just a boy, an innocent, young boy who does not know any better. He befriended my daughter and gave her false hope. Should he die for this? Should he pay for making an innocent connection?

Anette looked frightened at Dahlia, wanting to nod her head to save her husband.

-He doesn't know the lines he may or may not have crossed. The damage he caused was minimal at best and he could not know to try and steal my daughter's defining moment. He did not commit an abomination against God, he didn't know what was to happen. He's just a young, naive child. Your husband...

Dahlia's voice shifted from calm to strong and angry in a heartbeat as she focused her attention on Chris.

-Your husband does know better. My daughter will be the Mother of God! To think that he could prevent this is foolish. Is it worth the fires of Hell to steal the honor from Alessa?

She turned and faced the man, still tied with his head down. She looked up at the men and nodded. They pushed him down and he became at eye level with his son. He winced at the thud he made on the floor but never broke eye contact. He quickly began to try and console Marcus.

-Marcus...Marcus, look at me. Remember...remember what I said.

The little boy did as he instructed as Dahlia nodded once again, causing one of the men to pull out a gun from his jacket. Anette allowed a noise to escape her lips as the panic overcame her expression. Marlena looked wide-eyed, frozen and unable to make a sound, or even think. The little boy's tears flowed down his face as he became attentive.

-Marcus, never be afraid to stand up and defend...defend those who can't defend..

Anette ran for the kitchen, passing right by her unseen daughter. Marlena could hear scrambling, metal clanking against each other in a desperate attempt, but she couldn't process it. Her adult thinking was failing her as she kept watching. She saw her mother morph back into the room as she went straight for the boy. Anette pulled Marcus by the arm with a knife in her other hand. She pulled him up as she caught the attention of her visitors. Marcus reacted when he saw the knife, his eyes so swollen from before. He was frightened, past the point of death, but he looked down at his father, for help, for a goodbye, for anything.

-Please! Don't do it! Let me do it! Let me do it!

-Anette, let go of the boy.

Dahlia ordered the mother to let go of her son and, as if she were in a trance, she slowly complied with the high priestess' order. She was a mess of tears as she gripped the knife in her hand.

-Let me do it...let me kill this abomination! Let me...let me do it..

Marcus crawled to his father as he laid, weak and helpless. Marcus looked down and saw the extent of his daddy's wounds. A small puddle of blood surrounded the man's ankles, his hands were bruised and bloodied. Through his clothes, Marcus could see different stains of blood, some still bleeding underneath.

-Daddy...

-Marcus...fight for...fight for love...

Marcus' eyes stopped crying as he squeezed his dad's hand. In one second that was destroyed with a loud bang, his father's eyes were permanently fixed with a dead gaze. The pool of blood followed quickly as Anette screamed inside the house. Marcus blocked out everything except his father's face, his last words repeating inside his head nonstop. The tears involuntarily made their way back and Marcus experienced the first calm moment in the last 15 minutes. Everything went quiet as he saw his dad get lifted up. Marcus stood laying on the ground, staring outside of the door at the orange glow in the distance. The two men took notice as well, alerting Dahlia.

-The house...the house is burning!

-Who did it??

-Dahlia!

Dahlia turned quickly to see and she gave a slight smile.

-Do you see? Despite this man's attempt, it is done as it should be. As it was written it would be. He was foolish to think he could stop it. Anette...

The woman was on the floor in her breakdown, silently broken as she stared off with small cries coming from within her.

-You decide now what it is you want. Will you follow us? Or will you suffer the fate of your husband?

Anette couldn't speak. Through all the hate and resentment she felt earlier that night, all that she could feel at the moment was the sadness of losing the only one she truly loved. She was lost within herself as she saw Dahlia's lips move, but couldn't hear the words. Anette looked to the left of her and finally took notice of her daughter, sitting there wide-eyed and speechless. She quickly snapped back to reality as she felt the burning tip of the gun pressed against her head.

-Do you attempt to defy us and go against God himself??

She looked into Dahlia's eyes, bewitched by the evil woman. She shook her head, her throat couldn't allow full words to be spoken. Dahlia looked at the men and ordered them to pull the gun away.

-Hurry, make haste. Make sure Erik and his mother are gone. There can't be any trace of him at the house.

Dahlia instructed the men to exit the house and she turned to follow, turning her head to look at Marcus but sending her words to his mother.

-Your boy...he's a good boy. Love him. And boy...Marcus...

Dahlia caught the attention of the little boy, his eyes shifting up to the woman now in the doorway staring off into the blaze of her house.

-Alessa is sacrificing herself for the greater good of Silent Hill, of the world! She will bring Paradise! She...will be happy soon. She will be. I promise.

Dahlia exited after showing her strange motherly affection. Marcus was a child, he couldn't possibly begin to analyze her words and what she meant by it. All he could do was feel the empty space he felt inside of him. He stood up and walked up to his room, passing Marlena as she began to get herself together. Marcus came down with a pillow as placed it over the small blood pool. He laid his head down and closed his eyes. Marlena couldn't hear, but he was mumbling something in the living room.

Anette slowly dragged herself up to her room, never once looking at her son. She saw Marlena when she reached the bottom of the stairs, pausing to reveal her swollen eyes before she resumed her trip. She walked up and rubbed her daughter's head sloppily as she passed, trying to show affection but slightly failing. Marlena looked at her mother as she disappeared down the hallway. She heard her door close and then a click. She heard mumbling from her room, assuming that she began to pray. Marlena shifted her attention to her brother and that's when she realized it. Her mother was right. It was all Marcus' fault. She stood up, marred with an ugly, angry face that no young girl should wear. She went up to her room, allowing the hate to manifest within her as she laid in the darkness of the room. Such a strong, adult feeling for a young 11 year old girl.

Marcus laid in the glow of the fireplace, slowly fading away as he continued to repeat his mumble. It got quieter and quieter as he fell asleep, slowly preparing himself for the beginning of a new life.

-I will...I will...I will...

--


	20. A Blind Apology

--

As if to be leading him to his destination, the street lights in Silent Hill made a path to the house. The streets that needed to be taken were lit in the neutral atmosphere and the streets that were of no use were laid out as before. Through the ash and fog, Marcus made his way to the end. The town was different in a sense, there were no monsters around to run into, or if there were, they were hiding. The entire time he could hear things scurrying behind him, alerting him and causing him to swing around with his weapon. Every time he hit nothing but air, cutting through the thick fog. His composure was collected but tense, he walked with an awkward stride, sometimes almost tripping over his own feet. He roamed through the empty town and made it to his street, the fog much thinner than the rest of the town and the ash ceasing its infinite downfall.

His hurried pace quickly slowed down to little baby steps as he became distracted by the mess that was made. The town was abandoned, rundown, but this particular street had gone to Hell. Cars were flipped over and it looked as if chaos took physical form and ran through the street, destroying everything in the way. Monsters were dead on the ground, some crushed underneath overturned vehicles and others displayed in a disgusting manner. Marcus stayed away in fear that they really weren't dead.

He made his way and reached the front door of his house. The mailbox had arrows painted towards its entrance with the red flag neatly pointed up. He opened the box and found a key and a note. He put the key in his pocket and held the note in his hands for awhile as he examined the sender on the outside.

"To Marcus, from Dad."

Marcus thought of the past, the horrible way he lost his father, the abuse he endured afterward. He always held a fond memory of his father, despite the way he was taken away. Through the ugliest of situations, Marcus' father remained good. No matter what, he remained and upheld goodness in a way Marcus thought unbelievable. Though it became the man's demise, Marcus admired it and tried to mimic the quality, always falling a little bit short in his own practice.

Marcus opened the letter and read the contents at the front door, leaning against it and facing the destroyed street. His eyes felt a squint and he felt his heart fill and drop at the same time.

"Marcus,

I wanted to take this time to tell you how proud I am of you. You might not get this, I fear, but I still wanted to get it out. I know that I wasn't an excellent father, but I did try to make up for it in the end. I don't know why it took so long to realize what I was doing, but it ended up being you that opened my eyes. I'm about to do something that will determine the future of our family. If I can't succeed, please forgive me, my son. I love you with all of my heart, both of you. You and Marlena are the only people in this world that I live for, and it is sadly you two that will bear the burden of my mistakes, my unfinished business. Please Marcus, protect your sister. Love her and care for her. Though she may seem fine, I don't think she will be. I know this may seem too much to ask, but when you are old enough, I think you will be able to follow through."

Marcus stopped in his pursuit for closure for a second, feeling inside himself the way he felt when he was a child. The thoughts flooded his mind, he couldn't stop for a second to sort them out in any way that made sense. For the first time in years, he found himself face to face with the truth he hid inside himself for so long. The guilt he had over his father's death, the people who lost their love for him, the people who he had lost love for. Everything just came rushing inside in that one moment. Hearing a couple of faint noises inside, he slowly snapped back into the dangerous reality he was trapped inside. He walked over to the mailbox and put his father's letter back inside. If there was a chance to get out alive, he didn't want it destroyed.

He walked back up the steps and went inside the house. It was just as it was before, everything in its place as he searched the place. He could hear footsteps above him as he continued to look around the first floor. He walked inside the kitchen as he looked outside at the lake. Through the thick fog was a pathway that directed straight towards the Gillespie house, he could see it as clear as day. There was really no importance in this path, there seemed to be no way of reaching it rather than swimming, but it still caught his eye and couldn't help but feel that the sight was significant. The footsteps rested above him across the house and he knew where to go.

Traveling up the stairs, he saw lit candles in the upper hallway, lining every wall and leading into every room. He went inside his own and found things scattered about, as if someone was looking for something. He didn't really mind it, the stars on his ceiling were still intact and he could feel their glow in the dim room. He saw drawings he made as a child as well as some made for him by Alessa. Children smiling and having fun, finding comfort in the poorly drawn representations of their parents, were scattered in the pictures and Marcus decided to leave them that way. He exited the room with his childhood memories scattered on the floor of his bedroom.

He made his way past the bathroom down towards his parents' room. The door was locked and he was guessing that the key he found in the mailbox would allow him access. He tried the key but it wouldn't open the lock. He turned around and made his way to the other end of the hallway to Marlena's room, leaving a closet and an office behind him. He went and turned the knob with no luck, the door was locked. He tried the key again and this time, he felt the door give way and he walked inside. The room looked just like he remembered it, but instead of a small girl stood his grown up sister, facing the window. Looking at nothing but grey nowhere and ash falling with no end, she stood with her back faced to her brother.

-...Marlena..

She gave no response. Her breathing was the only thing that kept the room from being silent. Marcus walked in closer as she began to stop him.

-Stop.

Marcus followed her orders as he looked at her long hair. It was so well kept in this crazy town.

-...What are you doing here, Marlena? Where is Mom?

-...She's waiting for you. She's been waiting for a long time.

-..Where...where is she?

Marlena turned to her brother and revealed her ugly wounds. Her eyes were torn from her face and blood was slowly cried from the empty holes. Marcus was surprised and disgusted at the same time, his horrified face luckily kept from his blind sister. She walked towards Marcus until she stopped and slowly brought herself to the floor. She sat with her knees to the side and her hands placed gently on the ground.

-I've..I've been a fool.

-Marlena...

-I've been so stupid. I'm...I'm sorry...

-Marlena, don't...

-Marcus, I've done terrible things. To you, to everyone else. I don't know who I am. It's all...it's all my fault. Everything that happened to you... it's all my fault.

-No...no it's not, Marlena..

The girl silently sobbed in the middle of the room while a loud crash could be heard from down the hallway. Marcus was alerted by the sound and turned instantly to see if anything was making its way towards his sister and himself. With his back turned towards her, Marlena continued.

-She won't let us go, Marcus. She won't let us go until she sees you, and when she sees you, she'll kill you. It's my fault..I did this. I made her into this.

Marcus turned as the sounds continued behind him, seemingly staying within his mother's room down the hall. The locks shook slightly but didn't give any hint of oncoming danger.

-You didn't do anything. She was always hateful like this.

-No...she wanted me to help her. She had a spell, that would keep her alive after death. Her body may not be there, but her soul is. If I didn't do it... we wouldn't be here. We wouldn't be here, Marcus! I'm sorry.

Marcus reached out his hand on his sister's face and brushed her cheek with the palm of his hand, every ounce of love he could gather transferred from himself to her. Her eyeless face softened as she gasped slightly. She brought her own hands to his as she could feel the hate she held within her heart slowly fade. Years and years of resentment she held for Marcus started to slip away in one touch.

-Marlena..I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you here, I wanted so bad to leave that I couldn't think of anything else, anyone else. I should've fought for you to come with me, things would've been so different...

-It's okay... I'm okay.

-...What happened to your eyes..?

-Mom...Mom wouldn't leave me alone, she was always there to remind me why I was here. After everything I've done for her, she...she wouldn't help me. She refused to protect me from Alessa after everything I did. She saw the sin in my eyes...and said she would force me to see it too. I couldn't take it... I'd rather be blind...

Marcus felt so sorry for his sister, all he could see was the younger, kinder version he grew up with in Silent Hill. The resentment he had held was slowly slipping as well. He began to recognize the sister he loved as a child. His heart was conflicted with love for his sister and hate for his mother, that bitter, evil woman who stopped at nothing to make life Hell. She was waiting for him within the house and it was only a matter of time until he came face to face with his demon.

-Marcus, take the key.

She slipped her hand in her clothing, reaching and fumbling with the fabric to get the key she held. She pulled out a clean, silver key with a tag connected onto it. The tag contained a picture of their family with Marcus scratched out, Chris blacked out as well. Marlena's face was fading from the visual with the mother standing out, clear as the day that was snapped in the picture.

-Marlena, I'll come back for you..

-No...it's too late for me... Marcus, be safe. I'm...I'm sorry.

Marcus couldn't find words, so many years of no communication paralyzed his brain from thinking up a comforting word. Instead, he reached out to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He pulled her closer to himself as he hugged his sister for the last time, resting her head on his shoulder. She felt the love and she felt herself soften. She went weak in his arms as the tears slowly came out, mixing with the blood her empty sockets leaked. She sobbed lightly as Marcus placed his hand on her head, caressing the hair on her head.

-...I love you, Marlena. I will, I'll come back for you.

Marlena appreciated the promise, but knew it couldn't be fulfilled. Once he went down into the depths of Nowhere, there was no coming back. The only way she could be saved is if she did it herself. Feeling so safe inside his arms, she didn't have the motivation to go on. This was what she wanted, what she needed. Her soul was gaining peace and tranquility after years of false hope in a malicious God. What she wanted was right there in that instant, something real that was capable of love. She pulled away and smiled in her brother's face as she nodded once.

-Go... get out of here.

Marcus smiled, tears in his eyes that wouldn't fall. He stood up, holding onto his sister's hand with both of his. He gave her hand a slight squeeze before he let go and exited the room. He walked over to his mother's room and opened the lock. Inside was her room as he remembered it. He shut the door behind him and began searching the drawers. Her clothes were still inside, neatly folded. Checking the closet, he saw his father's clothes untouched. He sat on the bed and looked out the window, the light covering his body. With a deep sigh, he lowered his head and aimed his eyes on the floor. He noticed cracks coming from underneath the bed and stood up to examine it. He pushed the bed and uncovered a dark hole leading into nothing. He shuffled his feet around the exit before he decided to just let his body fall. He bent his knees and gave a little jump, falling and falling into darkness. This was it.

--


	21. I'll Kill You

----

His body hit the ground hard and he lost his breath in that instance. His eyes were closed and Marcus did not want to open them just yet, instead letting his other senses get a feel of his surroundings before his sight revealed it. His hands roamed the ground around his body and he felt the cold, damp material that allowed him to stop falling. The air was very thin and Marcus found he could feel the light smoke in the air tickle inside his nose. He finally allowed himself sight and looked down at the ground. A rusty, brownish pink texture met his eyes and he instantly looked at the floor around him. Trails of crimson leaked across the path and he looked up at the walls. The red streams of blood came trickling down insignificantly, going every which way with no purpose rather than just being. He became disgusted at the thought that he could be cushioned by what he thought to be skin and his stomach wretched as he shut his eyes.

Through the pains he felt as his stomach turned in and out of itself, he finally stood up and caught the smoky air in his mouth, forcing himself to take it in. He gathered himself together as he once again opened his eyes to explore the path that lay in front of him. He looked up once to see the hole he had fallen from and saw a tiny spot of light from where the unreachable house was. He walked forward, his steps squishing underneath the thin streams that became more noticeable as they joined together. The ceiling held lights that only shone bright enough to make it a few steps further to the next light. The long hallway finally ended with a door that had a green light above it. Marcus reached and turned the doorknob, allowing a bright light to break the darkness. The light was too much as his eyes forced themselves shut. He could feel the warmth as he was taken in.

-Marcus?

The light dimmed slowly as he realized he was inside the room, with the door locked behind him. The door was covered with thick chains that linked themselves together, making it impossible to exit. They were all held together by a single padlock with no means to open it. He turned to face the rest of the contents in the room, noticing how fine the interior actually was. It felt comfortable, it felt soothing, it felt just like home.

-Marcus, are you there?

He could hear a soft voice coming from behind the door and recognized it to be his mother's. The tone in her voice was so soothing and if he didn't know any better, he would've allowed himself to be taken in by it. He let his eyes wander around the room for a bit, noticing the lace curtains that covered the window. Walking towards the window, he noticed that there was no view outside, everything was just black. Strangely enough, he could hear the wind calmly hit the glass. He opened it and felt the cool breeze enter the room. The curtains were taken by the power of the air and were interrupted by Marcus' body. He closed the window and looked around, noticing the family pictures on the dresser. Pictures of his dad and mom, smiling bright smiles, Marlena in others, and one picture of himself. Right in the center was a picture of himself, all grown up. He became disturbed slightly at the sight as he wondered how she could've gotten that, he never sent any pictures to her.

Breathing in, he reached for the exit to the room, stepping into the final room. The room wasn't too different from the one he had just left. Everything was fine and properly set in their places. He saw a woman sitting, looking out the window with her back faced to him. Unlike the room behind him, this room had an outside, the sunlight shining on his mother's hair. Everything seemed a little bit more beautiful with the sun covering it.

-..Mom..?

She slowly turned her head and gave a smile. She moved her hands from her lap and put them right below her face.

-Marcus...

Her tone was so beautiful, Marcus couldn't remember the last time she ever seemed so calm, so peaceful. He gave a confused smile, he didn't know how to react to the woman who tormented him, or at least the representation that manifested itself.

-It's been so long.

-Yeah Mom...it has...

-I've missed you so much.

Marcus didn't know how to feel, he felt a cruel joke being played but wanted to believe that this could really be her. He wanted to believe that the small piece of goodness that was hidden behind anger and cruelty had come out. But deep down in his heart, he knew better. Still, his mind believed somewhat. He noticed how beautiful she was, her kind face that was no longer marred with hate. She stood up and walked over to her conflicted son. Once she was in reach, she held out her arms and gently placed her hands on his face. The soft skin she remembered him having as a child was mostly gone, hidden behind the tough surface he grew as he got older.

-Oh, my baby.

Marcus stared into her eyes, petrified and allowing himself to be won by her soft words. He had so much sadness locked inside his pupils and she could notice it, it swirled and mixed with the fear and confusion. She brushed her hands on his cheeks and finally went in for the hug. Marcus was a little surprised, he felt his arms start to wrap around her. He could feel how fragile she was as she lightly squeezed him in her arms. He had to remind himself of what Marlena said before he fell into Hell. Once he did, he kindly broke the hug and stepped back.

-What... what are you doing here? Why am I here?

She smiled at her son.

-I've missed you. I needed...I needed to tell you something.

-What is it?

Marcus did his best to keep his tone light but feared his last statement came off a little bit rude.

-I...I forgive you. I forgive you for what you've done. Do you forgive me?

Marcus was immediately offended by his mother's statement and the little changes in his facial expression made it clear.

-What?

-I forgive you.

-For.. for what? I never... I never did anything!

-It's okay now, Marcus. It's okay.

Marcus soon saw through the awkward kindness and noticed the selfishness he remembered his mother for. The ignorance of other's feelings, her inability to accept responsibility, her demented sense of self-perfection, everything slowly leaked back inside of her. Marcus stepped back further as his mother stood in her place, her kind expression weakening. She wasn't getting angry, but the strange emotion slowly began to fade from her.

-What...what is wrong with you??

-What do you mean?

Marcus wasn't sure what to say, he wasn't sure if could let it out. Nevertheless, his mouth parted and sound still came out.

-I..I hate you. With all my heart. For everything you've done to me, to our family! I hate you! You destroyed us, Marlena and me. You took my sister away from me! You blamed me for everything!

-...

-What happened to Dad wasn't my fault! It wasn't my fault! It's... it's because of you I'm like this! I can't live with myself! I can't be who I want to be! I'm always reminded of what happened and I lost a big part of my life because of it. I'll never forgive you for what you did.

Marcus let a lot out that he held in as a child growing up, so maybe that's why his outburst seemed a little childish. His inner child used his adult voice to just release the pain and the anger he held.

-I had to get away from you. You wouldn't let me live when I was with you. You brainwashed Marlena, you changed her, you made her who she is now. And you tormented her even after. You're a horrible person. You're a terrible mother. I hate you.

She looked at her son and gave a smile, she turned around to take her place where she initially started. Unseen by Marcus, the water formed in her eyes. She felt pain inside, and proved that maybe she was capable of feeling. Maybe there really was some good left inside of her, although deluded with her innate selfishness but still good, and it faded away with every step. Time rewound as she neared closer and closer.

-Look at me!

She didn't follow Marcus' directions and she sat back down. She looked exactly as she did when he first walked inside the room, the sunlight finding its place in her hair.

-Mom...Mom!

His mother turned around and gave a small smile, but her eyes were different. They had malice in them.

-...

-Marcus...

-Mom?

-It's good to see you again, Marcus.

Marcus had no idea what had just happened. It's just as if her mind went blank and started over. Marcus found himself a bit scared at the insanity of the situation. He breathed in and tasted the smoky air. He only realized then how he took the clean air from his outburst for granted. Using the clue, he was readying himself for the worst. His mother sighed and stood up, facing her son.

-You...you won't ever learn, will you?

-What?

-I've waited so long for this. So long to show you the pain you caused me... and your father. I will never forget what you've done, and as God as my witness, I will make you PAY.

-...Mom...

-You're pathetic, Marcus. An unnecessary person. But, for some reason, you still have power. You still have influence. That's how you killed your father. That's how you broke our family.

-No...no I didn't!

-Oh, Marcus.

Sirens filled the air as the sun got even brighter. Marcus covered his eyes from the burning sun as the noise filled his head. The light got brighter and brighter until it burned out, the darkness finding its place back in Hell. The dim lights from the ceiling switched on as Marcus lowered his arm to see what abominations could be standing in front of him. The environment began to tear away and disappear into the black above him. His mother was standing in front of him, just staring at him. She lifted her arm and the noise got louder and louder as he felt himself weaken. He went through the motions and let himself slowly drop to the ground as he faded away. Surprisingly enough, just as soon as he was going to blackout, he felt the pressure decrease. He felt the self-control creep back inside his body. His eyes fluttered and he opened them, finding himself in another room.

It was a big space and had chains hanging from the ceiling. He was frightened at the blood that stained the floor beneath it. The room was lit well enough to see everything inside it and around him he could hear screams. Horrible screams that echoed in the hallways outside of the room. He heard struggling and it was getting closer, it was getting louder. A woman screamed as the door burst open. Two big men in weird uniforms held the struggling woman as she desperately tried to break free. They secured her in the chains as he noticed the woman who walked in after.

-Dahlia! Dahlia, please! Please!

Dahlia Gillespie hid a quiet boy behind her. Once he managed to gain the courage to look at the woman, the boy stepped from behind her and Marcus stopped at the sight in front of him. It was himself.

-Marcus, run! Get out of here!

-Anette, stop. If the boy wants to go, he can go.

Dahlia turned to the young Marcus and bent down slightly to address him.

-Marcus, do you want to go?

The boy stood still, not sure of what he should do. It was so much for him to take in.

-Marcus, your mommy, she's been bad, hasn't she? She lost faith in God. How about we reteach her God's will?

-Marcus! Marcus, please, go!

Dahlia signaled for the two men to grab something on the counter at the other end of the room. They came back with a meat hook and gave it to Dahlia. She held it so gracefully in her hands, this vicious, bloodied weapon in her soft, small hands. She toyed with it a little bit, transferring it from one hand to the other as she opened her mouth to speak once again.

-Marcus, here you go.

She handed it to the little boy and he took it. His tiny hand could barely grab around it as he helped support it with his other. She smiled at him and pointed at his mother, who stopped struggling in her restraints. It was no use, she was stuck and only by the mercy of God was she able to be let out. The hot tears stained her face. She looked wrecked, beaten in an emotional sense. She saw her little boy standing there as Dahlia had her hand on his shoulder.

-Here you go, go teach Mommy a lesson.

Marcus stood still, so afraid. He was frozen in his spot, even with Dahlia's physical persistence.

-Marcus... she killed your father. She sent him to his death. It's her fault. It's all her fault.

The little boy looked up at his mother, who gave up pleading. There was nothing she could say anymore. All the words and feeling she had was gone as she waited for Marcus. Dahlia gave Marcus one last push and he started walking towards his mother. Dahlia stood up and watched the scene that was playing in front of her. Anette looked down at Marcus, willing herself to speak.

-Marcus.

He kept walking towards her, not daring to look into the eyes of the woman who was awaiting death.

-I'm sorry. What I said before, I'm sorry.

Marcus stopped in front of his mother and looked up at her, not directly in her eyes but at her face.

-I love you, no matter what. I..I forgive you.

Her words were not pleading for him to stop, but rather they were inviting him to take revenge for her inexcusable behavior. Her screaming and attempt at sacrificing her son for an already dead man.

-I'm so sorry for what I've done.

Marcus held the weapon above his head and Dahlia's eyes were gleaming. The sick happiness in her eyes was obvious as the boy struck his mother in the stomach with the hook. Anette held in the pain as her face contorted with pain. Marcus tried to pull the hook out but made it worse as he sloppily ripped it from her body. His mother groaned as the weapon released and she felt extremely weak.

-Marcus...

The boy didn't let his mother finish. He hit her again, right above her right leg as she tensed up in effort to hold back any painful sounds that were ready to be let out.

-I..I...I hate you!

The boy's statement made Dahlia smile so brightly in the dark room. He continued to slash at his mother with the hook, so angrily for everything that happened that night. The threats, the pain, the abuse, everything. He struck randomly until his little body couldn't take it anymore. Marcus dropped the weapon and fell down onto the floor. He gasped for air as Dahlia walked forward and helped him up. He held onto Dahlia's arm as they began to walk out. Anette broke the silence.

-I...I forgive you...

Dahlia turned and looked at the woman. She laughed slightly before she helped the boy outside and back home. Before she left, she gave the guards one last instruction before they all left the room.

-Bring in his sister. Let her have a go at that woman.

The door closed and the older Marcus was left alone with his suffering mother. The blood flowed freely from the wounds inflicted by her son. She looked up into the small light and tears once again forced themselves from her eyes.

-Marcus...

She spoke to herself in the room, trying her best not to feel the pain. She hung by her chains as she brought her head down to look at the door. She wished badly that things would've turned out differently. Her children, taken in by this false religion, the religion she believed in herself. It all turned around on her and even though she demonstrated good faith, she was being punished. She couldn't blame her children for this, all she had to blame was herself. This small revelation kept her from speaking and soon she began to wonder if she was going to die. The door opened violently, breaking the silence as a young Marlena walked into the room with the guards. Marcus stared in horror, waiting to see what horrible things were to be done to his mother. But sirens filled the air, taking him from the nightmare. The visuals in front of him got blurry as he fell to his knees. He weakened as the noise became too much to deal with and the darkness took over. Once again, he didn't black out completely, as soon as he was able to feel control surge through his body, he opened his eyes at the environment in front of him.

He was in his living room, a demented version of it anyways. Outside he could hear dogs barking loudly, growling and howling into nothingness. He tried to get up as fast as he could, hoping to God that they weren't coming in. He saw his mother standing with her back to him. Her long hair flowed down to her back, almost taking away the sight of her bright white gown. He knocked into something on the ground beside him. He looked and saw a shotgun with ammunition next to it, a note tied to the weapon. He didn't bother reading it but in pulling it off, he saw Alessa's name inside.

-I've tried so hard.

Marcus didn't know what to say, he had suppressed that memory for so long, he couldn't find the words to begin to explain.

-I've tried so hard, Marcus. I paid for what I've done, with you and Marlena that day. But that wasn't enough, was it?

-Mom...

-After that day, growing up was a nightmare. You both were terrible, spoiled kids. But I never gave up, it was my fault. And I had to do it alone. It was the price I paid for what happened to your father, what I did to you. But you could never see past your own pain, your selfish anger.

Anette turned and faced her son, looking him dead in the eye.

-Mom..I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

-You couldn't give me a break, could you? I loved you both with everything I could give, through the torture you put me through as you grew up. The insults, the neglect, your sister followed you and you both made my life Hell.

-I..I needed someone to blame, I guess... for Dad.

-You couldn't blame the person responsible? You couldn't blame Dahlia Gillespie??

Marcus was speechless, it was too much to explain it seemed. He gave up speaking. He held onto the shotgun, readying himself for an attack.

-I...I miss your father. I miss my kids. I miss it all, more than you will ever know.

She stepped forward towards her son, making Marcus nervous.

-It was too much, too much for even a mother, too much you both put me through. All the light I had...is gone.

She stopped as the world around them began to shake. Something was coming up from the ground and Marcus tried desperately to look below the metal grating and keep an eye on his mother at the same time. The shadow came closer and closer and although the tunnel it crawled up held yellowish lights, it wasn't enough to get a good look. The horrible sounds of the metal scraping was getting louder and louder as it crashed through the floor and into the open. The broken floor left pieces sticking upward, making rusted spikes that looked intimidating.

The creature seemed to be flying around the area, the rust causing the metal to loudly screech as it flapped its wings. Marcus got a better look and realized that they were actually a set of wings, a rusted, sharp pair of wings. They had strips of metal, 5 on each side that were visible in the mess of rust, that ended with jagged ends, making a blade that looked as if it could tear through itself if it wanted. They stopped behind his mother, still moving but no longer traveling, and she looked up before merging with the live metal.

-It's time you own up.

The two top blades moved independently for the rest of the wings and impaled Anette. The blades shot out of the front of her body, startling Marcus as he covered his eyes. The blades moved around before they forced her arms up, tearing through the palms of her hands. The Wings lifted her up and her body slid down the now-bloodied blades, causing her to be the center of the creature. There was no expression of pain in the woman's face, her white dress now being stained with the crimson of her blood. Out of nowhere it seemed, thin strands of chains started to wrap themselves around her. They held her in place as the wings took her for a ride around the room. Marcus ducked as they got close to him, loading as fast as he could his shotgun. She stopped above the broken floor and Marcus took one last look before she initiated her attack. He noticed, in an odd way, how beautifully built the rusted, grotesque butterfly looked in front of him.

With no hesitation, she swooped in at Marcus, the ends of her wings meeting his left arm. He felt the jagged ends cut into his arm as she came by, bringing by a strong gust of wind with her to cause him to stumble backwards. The rusted scrape of the metal working together to keep Anette floating was horrible and distracting Marcus from paying attention to the creature near him as he held his hands to his ears to block the sound. He looked up at the butterfly, his mother acting as its body and she was no longer recognizable. Her white dress meshed with the rust, turning an earth brown underneath the chains that held her body intact. They wrapped around her lifeless arms, keeping the pieces of torn skin together with the blades acting as her bones. Her head shook, causing her hair to constantly get in the way of her face. Marcus took everything in at once and his mind became clear. He couldn't die here, not this way.

She screeched to the top of her lungs, the metal chiming in as her wings spread apart. She knew as well as Marcus that this was it. Wasting no more time in showing off her new body, more chains began to release from the center of the metal butterfly, hitting the ground. She flew over Marcus, jerking upwards to cause the chains to whip at her son. Marcus dodged the strands of chain that attacked him, turning around as fast as he could to get a shot in. She was moving way too fast as the chains retracted themselves back, and the target was too small with the metal protecting her. The rough, sharp tips of Anette's wings scratched against the walls, causing a couple sparks to been seen in the darkness she surrounded herself in. Marcus saw the sparks spinning in a circle around him and kept his eye open for an attack. The butterfly's wings gave away its location as it swooped in towards Marcus' right. Marcus immediately turned and shot without looking, his reflexes acting for him. The light of the blast startled his mother and caused her to spin right back around. Her wings slashed at Marcus again, however he successfully dodged the blades, only suffering a slight scratch to his clothes. He saw the blood dripping on the floor as she found refuge in the darkness and he became confident. His only plan was to wait for her to attack, he couldn't keep up with her either way.

He noticed his environment as he waited for her, the room illuminated with a dull, yellowish glow. The floors were rusted just as the butterfly's wings and Marcus could hear his shoes clink loudly as he stepped around. The screech of the monster alerted him to look to his left as it sped up and rushed him. Marcus flew with the butterfly, being carelessly tossed in the darker part of the room. He stood up and his flashlight became his guide. He looked around at the walls, the windows leading to nowhere were broken while others still held together. The walls were rusted horribly with patches of red that moved. Marcus turned towards the center of the room and didn't see the monster coming. Its chains were let loose and, as if they were alive, whipped down at Marcus, hitting him in the chest while actively searching for his throat. One strand of chain managed to grab hold and wrapped around his neck, pulling him violently into the air. Marcus felt his feet lift off the floor and the shotgun leave his grip as he struggled to breathe, frantically using his hands to pull at the chain. The butterfly flew swiftly across the room, stopping suddenly in an effort to jerk him forward and cause more pain. Marcus was slowly losing his strength as he looked up at his mother looking down. The glow of the room allowed him to see the chain binding him was wrapped around her chest. Marcus pulled and pulled as hard as he could and heard a snap above him. A roar of pain filled the room and Marcus felt himself falling back onto the ground. He managed to stall the giant butterfly and fighting to catch his breath, went straight for the shotgun. He picked up the weapon, rushed over to the immobile monster, and shot into the shoulder of his mother. She screeched as he went in for another shot, hitting her in her right side. With no warning, her body was pulled up by the metal wings and she was rushed away. Several chains emerged from the butterfly, covering the wounds as best as they could. They wrapped and tightened around them, squeezing Anette's body closer to the frame of the wings. She growled in pain as she felt the rust scratch against her back. Marcus aimed and shot the last shell he had, the chains protecting Anette's body. They lashed forward, striking the man's leg to stall him. Marcus fell to the ground as the butterfly flew back into the safety of the dark. Marcus heard crashing as he got up and felt a gust of wind being blown his way.

The butterfly hovered back in sight and Marcus noticed the slight change in its appearance. The tips of the blades were no longer jutting out, but they were bent inwards instead. The butterfly's flapping became more violent as it demonstrated its attack to the human. Its wings clamped together, showing how Marcus would either be impaled by the blades or even worse, trapped inside it's wings. The monster flapped its wings as it neared Marcus, who appeared to be without a weapon. It hovered closer and closer as Marcus stepped backwards into the darkness. It swooped in as Marcus dodged, falling to the right of his attacker. The wings clamped shut and the sound of the metal breaking on itself was horrible, echoing throughout the area. The butterfly quickly regained composure as it searched for the human. Marcus hid in the dark, trying to find anything to equip himself with. He didn't dare turn his light on to make himself visible, he used his eyes as best as he could, trying to adjust his vision to see what was available. There were abstract structures of metal in the corners of the room. Marcus felt the steel in his hands and pulled. He felt the butterfly zoom past him as it circled in the darkness. He couldn't get it to budge and realized he had to have the monster provide him with a weapon.

He turned on his flashlight, hesitating as he saw the light break through the black in front of him. As soon as he saw his own light, he heard the butterfly's wings scrape as they rushed towards the source. He could hear the gusts of wind that they were creating as it flew from the darkness into the light, zooming towards himself. The giant butterfly was shielded by the darkness as it swooped in for Marcus, its chains hanging down. Marcus jumped to the right as he heard the butterfly crash into the giant metal tower. He could hear the pieces disconnect and hit the floor. The butterfly was stunned, its wings spread open on the floor as he frantically searched for a steel pipe or something with a sharp edge. He grabbed hold of a pipe with a sharp edge at its bottom and turned to face the monster. His mother was left wide open, laying face up on the ground, and he went in for the hit. He struck her three times in the left shoulder, hearing a crack by the third strike. Anette screamed and caused Marcus to cover his ears to protect him from the noise. The butterfly had a plan of its own and once Marcus let go of his ears, he heard the wings scratch against the floor. The wings immediately closed on him, trapping him inside with his mother. His mother's face shone in his light as she roared in her son's face, chains beginning to make themselves known as they slapped against the wings. Marcus struggled as the chains wrapped around his legs, holding him in place. He could hear a grinding coming from the frame behind his mother and heard the screeching of barbed wire now emerging inside the butterfly. The barbed wire scratched against his mother as it came lurking out. Marcus was frightened at the thought of his death and searched for a weak spot to exploit. He noticed the chains wrapped around his mother, the ends laying beside her. He grabbed a hold of them and pulled as hard as he could as the barbed wire stalked him in the small space. He noticed he grabbed the chain wrapped around her legs and the chain wrapped around her chest, pulling even harder until he heard a muffled crack within her body. She roared in pain as he felt the butterfly lift off the ground and open its wings, suspending him by his legs until they became too weak to hold onto him. Marcus hit the ground and felt the steel pipe right beside him. He snatched it from the ground and pursued the monster who was now playing defense.

The chains dragged across the floor as it hovered to the center of the room. Marcus saw his mother's legs dangling from the center of the butterfly and swung with great strength. The steel pipe smacked against the back of her knees, making her to screech and causing the butterfly's once graceful flutter to falter. It haphazardly struggled to keep itself airborne as Marcus ran around and swung the pipe into the front of her legs, hitting her kneecaps. Her legs immediately began to swell as the monster moaned in pain. It managed to bring its weapons back to life, the chains lashing out at Marcus. A single chain managed to slap Marcus down, the metal butterfly attempting to regain the upper hand. The pain shot through Marcus' face but it did not stop him. The monster was weak and it barely could keep itself up. He took the opportunity and cracked his mother in the ribs with the steel pipe. Blood spurted from the woman's mouth as the rusted wings began to slowly lose strength. She fell to the ground, at first being supported by the bottom of the wings. Marcus gave her another hit in the chest and the butterfly became vulnerable as it laid on the floor. The wings scratched against the floor but had no more power to move. Anette laid open and Marcus took one last look at the horrible form his mother took. She was bloodied and horribly bruised, her hair no longer in her face. Her arms were still pulled up the two top blades of the wings and held together by the chains that wrapped around them. The once live chains slithered before they laid still against the cold metal. Her head shook before she finally laid still, her mouth wide open. Marcus held the steel pipe, jagged edge pointing at his mother, and jammed it inside her stomach. His body weight forced it right through her body and mixed with her roars and screeches of pain, he could hear it scratch against the frame of the wings. She slowly let go of her life as she began to mesh with the floor. The wings melted along with Anette's body, causing Marcus to step back. The sounds were horrible, the squishing of her body and the grinding of the metal. The only thing left on the floor was a mess of blood where the rusted butterfly used to be.

Marcus stood still in the darkness for second, alone. The feelings rushed in: sadness, guilt, regret, and anger mixed themselves in his heart as he stood in disbelief at what just happened.

-Mom... it's okay...it's okay now.

Standing in the darkness, the world began to crumble around him. Fire began to rain down on the ground as he stood near the broken hole in the floor. He looked around as he saw the floor begin to fall into nothing. He looked down into the yellowish light and decided what the hell. It was the only place he could go.

----


	22. The End of a Restless Dream

---

The bags were already packed. Marcus pushed all three of them to the wall and sat down on his bed, letting his breath out. The night was silent, he couldn't hear anything outside of his door. He didn't know how to feel, he was definitely happy to be getting out of the house, but he felt a little offended that nobody expressed any want for him to stay. He couldn't really expect Marlena or his mother to care, they haven't for the past couple of years. But still, it was a lingering thought inside his head. He laid down, closing his eyes to rest them. Thoughts ran through his mind and he couldn't grab onto just one. His father frequently visited him when he shut his eyes, his kindness and the tragic end. This night was no different, as he lay conscious, his father popped inside his head.

-Dad...

Marcus constantly thought about his own actions and how his father would react to them. He held himself back so many times, not wanting to disappoint his father. Marcus wondered if his father would approve of him leaving the house. He told himself time and time again that he would, but he couldn't forget what his dad asked him to do. He felt conflicted about Marlena, always trying to be civil with her, but her mean attitude always made Marcus give up. The next day though, he would always try again. On off days, Marlena would give in, sometimes even sharing conversations with her brother, but as the next day approached, it seemed as if the heart to heart was always erased.

Marcus opened his eyes and looked up at his ceiling, looking at the glow in the dark stars. They weren't able to glow because the lights were on but Marcus still looked as if they did. He remembered each promise that was made on each one. He could hear his father's voice enter the room as he recalled.

-I promise to... try hard at school!

His father laughed and mentally checked off that small star on the ceiling. They sat together, pointing up at the fake stars as Marcus swung his legs above the hardwood floor. His father pointed at one of the bigger stars, which glowed pretty well considering the light in the room.

-Okay, well, I promise that... I'll take you to the lake more often.

Marcus gave a little happy gasp, he loved going swimming, he liked going out on the lake in the boat. They spoke back and forth, often giving approval on each promise through laughs or some sort of nudge. The young boy took a look at the clock and noticed how late it was. 11:30, he was happy that the next day was Saturday. Even on weekends though, he usually wasn't allowed to stay up that late. Things definitely changed that summer. The school year was ending and it seemed as if his father was changing the rules as he went along, they spent more together as a family. Overall, life was getting interesting, exciting. Chris tucked in his son, gave him a kiss on the forehead, and wished him good night. He turned the lights off as he left the room, leaving the door open slightly. The stars above Marcus glowed so strongly. They were put up for about a week, but it seemed that love made their glow even more present. His vision blurred as he kept looking at the clock, the last thing he saw was the number 12:17.

Shot back into reality, Marcus saw the time and strangely it was 12:17. He felt a little tired and decided to get something to drink before he went to bed. He opened his doors and walked into the hallway, the floors giving a little creak to warn anybody that might be awake. His sister's door was closed and so was his mother's, but her light was still on. He ignored this useless observation and headed downstairs, trying to be quiet. He didn't want his mother to check and see who might be wandering.

He turned on the faucet and the water was beautiful in the moonlight, sparkling and seemingly dancing with the light. Marcus looked out of the window and saw a light across the residential part of the lake. He wondered what would be over there, the house was beyond repair. The light continued to glow as he saw shadows and shapes of people. He thought of Dahlia, how she would stop by the burned place at times to just look at it. He gulped down his water pretty fast and turned the faucet on again for a second drink. He thought about Alessa. That poor girl. He never really thought about her much, but when he did, he usually thought odd thoughts. How horrible she must have felt alive. How horrible she must have felt dying. He didn't like to think about her, it just reminded him of Chris.

It was odd to him, that night. He knew what Dahlia did, what she said that night, about the fire and the intent of it. But he really felt indifferent towards her, she was nice to him and even was motherly at times. This seemed to counteract the evil she had in her heart, the horrible things she's capable of and the even more terrible measures she'll take to make them happen. Marcus decided that her daughter and herself was her business, he focused on the pain his family received in the process. That's when his mother rushed inside his mind, made him mad. But he wondered, was Alessa happy like Dahlia promised? Was she in Heaven? He took the second glass of water and drank it much slower, he could feel his stomach getting fuller and fuller with each gulp. He put the glass down and intended to leave it on the counter, but turned the faucet back on. He rinsed the cup and dried it, putting it back where he found it. He didn't want to give his mother another reason to bitch about him.

Marcus could barely sleep that night. He woke up every other hour. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:14. He calculated the time he had available until his aunt came to pick him up at 12:00. He got out of bed, fixed it for the same reason he washed his glass the previous night, and hopped into the shower. He got cleaned up and dressed, fixing his hair as he took a look at himself in the mirror. He couldn't really tell what emotion was glowing in his face, was it happiness? Pride? Uncertainty even, or maybe was it a mixture of it all? He was interrupted when he heard his bedroom door open. He was almost finished so he hurried as he heard rumbling in his room. The anger took away that emotion he was deciphering as he opened the door and saw his mother walk out of his room. She walked slowly, giving a weak smile as she passed by. He rushed in his room and saw his bags were not as he left them. Immediately, he walked out and faced the back of his mother as she walked downstairs.

-Stay out of my stuff.

-...I was just making sure you had everything.

-I do. Stay out of my stuff.

-Can we be civil for one day? Stop acting like a baby, everything's there.

As if Marcus was supposed to agree with acting civil after a comment like that. He didn't even think, his face just reacted giving the dirtiest look at the woman at the bottom of the stairs.

-You're leaving, for God's sake. Don't ruin this.

-What the hell is that supposed to mean???

-Don't...don't you talk to me like that. What have I said before??

Marcus found no use in arguing, he slammed the door. He held so much anger inside of him, it couldn't be healthy for a boy at his age. His mind was so much more mature, he was able to feel more strongly than any other kid his age. Anette's comment bounced around in his head for awhile, making him frustrated and upset. He wanted to hit something hard, just to let out a piece of the frustration. The table next to his bed suffered the blow, a loud crack echoing in the room and the clock rattling on the surface. He put himself back together, proud of himself. He didn't care anymore, let that be a reminder of his stay in this broken home.

He walked out into the hallway, taking his bags down to the living room. Marlena opened her door, tying her hair back.

-What's your problem?

-What??

-Don't talk to Mom like that.

-What?? You do! You're worse.

Marlena stood silent for a moment. She really was. When she was upset, she would go off on Anette, every word she could muster within herself was thrown at full force. Every insult she could think was hurled at her mother, and not any profane word was good. She threw personal reminders of how she ruined their home at Anette, reminders of the destruction and her inability to pull everything back together.

-Still. She didn't do anything to you. Leave her alone.

-She went through my stuff!

-Cry about it, baby.

She walked past Marcus, not looking at the anger that built up in his expression. That was the one term that made him mad. Baby. He hated that word. Marlena walked downstairs into the kitchen. She responded briefly to her mother's greeting as she made her way into the living room with a piece of fruit. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV in the living room, tossing the remote on the couch and walking back into the kitchen. She just liked the noise, she hated having such a silent house. She walked over to the sliding door, let Thing 1 and Thing 2 out on the deck and she turned to put food in their bowls. They stretched their legs and wandered around outside, occasionally walking inside to get some food and water from their bowls. The noise was overpowered by the angry clanking of Marcus' bags going downstairs. He topped it off with subtle stomps, and just to get the message across, he slammed his fist against the wall.

-Stop it!

Marlena's voice was loud and the bickering was grinding on Anette's nerves. It was constant, everyday.

-Shut up, bitch!

-Marcus!

-You shut up, don't talk to me like that!

Anette stepped in only when Marcus or Marlena used those words.

-What? She started it! You always gang up on me!

-Marcus, don't say those words. Come on, I'm making breakfast.

-No! I don't want it! I hate this house! I hate you! I'm so happy to be leaving!

Anette never ever responded to Marcus' remarks about hating her or the house. She agreed. Things got so bad after Chris died, she began to hate both of her kids. She never truly hated them, but her love was wearing thin and she had no more strength in her, no more light. This wasn't the life she wanted. Things were supposed to get better after moving to Silent Hill. This wasn't what Chris promised. As much as she loved Chris, she hated him for what he did. She hated Alessa, the little girl who caused this. She hated the fact Marcus chose to befriend that witch. If Alessa had never entered their lives, she would've been happy. She would have had the life her mother used to talk about.

Anette remembered her childhood, her family life. The love her parents had was strong, the bond between herself, her sister, and their parents, and she knew her family was the source of happiness. They were together for years and their love never faded, even when Anette's father passed away. She was so sad but her mother helped her and her sister Helen through it, her mother held sadness within her but she never cried once. The happiness overwhelmed the sadness her mother had: the memories, the still ongoing love she felt in her heart, and she was left with a promise, a promise of a spot in Heaven next to her husband. So Anette's mother smiled through each day for 2 years until she died. Anette lost everything that day, Helen had her own family now, her own support group to help her. But her mother left her optimism for Anette to have. Her mother told her to be happy and how one day Anette will have a man of her own to love. She was right, Chris came along and she fell in love. She stopped dwelling on what she lost and began to focus on what she was gaining. For a year and a half, they were in deep love. Chris helped Anette out of that down and promised her happiness when he finally proposed. But the thing she hated about him was his inability to keep a promise. Chris died in the most horrible way, the second his life left his body was the second he immediately broke his promise to Anette, of providing a happy life. She resented him for it.

Anette wondered to herself as she continued making breakfast, Marcus in the living room watching TV with a mean look on his face. How did things get so bad? How did it get to a point where she had just given up? She could remember the phone call she made to her sister as the bacon sizzled and popped on the stove.

-Hello?

-Hello?

-Anette, is that you? What's wrong?

-I can't do it anymore! I can't!

She broke down in tears, her words were barely audible through the sobs.

-Oh Anette...

-Please! You have to take him. Please... please take Marcus.

-Anette, I..I don't know.

-Helen, please!

-Anette, I don't know. Everything's been tight around here since I lost my job. The kids are taking up space, I'm not sure if we'd have room for Marcus to stay here.

Anette softened her sobs, trying to become very clear.

-Helen, please. I can't take care of him anymore. He's getting worse. He hates it here. I'm afraid, Helen.

-Of what?

-I don't want him to turn out like me. I don't want him to be unhappy, I don't want to be unhappy. If he's gone, he can be happy.

-Anette...

-Please, please do this. I... I don't know what I'll do if he stays here. I...I think I hate him, Helen. I hate him. He can never be happy if he's here because I'll make him miserable. Or... even worse..

-Anette, stop right there. Don't talk like that. How could you even go as far to think like that?

-I'm...I'm a terrible mother. I'm a bad person.

-Anette...

There was a pause on the phone. Anette had no more words to give.

-I'll take him. Okay? I'll take him. what about Marlena? How is she?

-She's fine... she's getting better, we stopped fighting as much.

-Good.

Helen sighed on the phone.

-I'll be there in 4 days to come get him, okay? Have him call me before then! I want to talk to him.

-Okay.

-Okay. Goodbye, Anette.

-Goodbye.

-I love you.

-I love you too.

Anette cried as she sat in the kitchen that night, trying to will herself to get up and go to sleep. She looked up at the clock and saw the time. 12:17.

She snapped back into reality as she took the bacon off the stove, glancing at the time on the clock. Strangely enough, it was 12:17. She put the bacon on a plate and told Marlena it was ready. Marlena got up to serve herself as Anette went to the living room. Marcus checked the time as he stood at the window impatiently. He mumbled to himself.

-Marcus, it's ready.

-I don't want any.

-I made some pancakes too. Blueberry.

-...

-Please, Marcus. Just take some if you're not hungry right now.

-Fine. Wrap it up then.

She walked back in and she began to prepare a plate for Marcus. She never looked up at Marlena, even though she could feel her stare holes through her.

-Don't let him talk to you like that, Mom.

-Marlena, please. Just eat.

She put the pancakes on the plate and put some bacon next to it. She walked over to the table to pour some syrup in a small paper cup in case he wanted syrup. She wrapped that up too as Marlena walked over to the living room.

-Don't talk to Mom like that, you could say please!

-She's here!

Marcus hurried to get his things closer to the door and he walked into the kitchen to hurry Marlena and his mom. She got his food together and handed it over. The knock on the door was loud, and that's exactly how his aunt was. He rushed to the door and opened it.

-Hey!

She hugged Marcus tightly as they exchanged a few words. She patted him on the back as one kid came in. Marcus' cousin helped grab his bags and they both headed to the car. Marcus put his food on the hood and went in to get the rest of his stuff. Things 1 and 2 made an appearance, walking out to the car towards Marcus' cousin. Their tails wagged at the thought of going out for a ride, or maybe it was the blueberry pancakes and bacon. Their noses were going crazy trying to find the source of that smell. Marlena handed Marcus his bags to him and said goodbye.

-Now say it like you mean it!

Marlena looked at her aunt and smiled. She never gave her attitude, she was her favorite aunt after all. She weakly hugged Marcus and smiled, saying goodbye with a little more feeling.

-Go help him with the car, say bye to your cousin!

Marlena followed the orders, leaving Helen and Anette by themselves. Helen reached out her hand on her sister's shoulder. Immediately, her eyes watered as she finally let feelings surface.

-I can't thank you enough, Helen. Thank you so much.

-Anette, don't you worry about it. Get better, okay? Things will get better if you let them. Get out and do something, for God's sake! You're always up in the house, keeping to yourself. Get out and have some fun, meet somebody!

Anette was uneasy as she nodded. They both went in for a hug. Helen held her tightly, making a noise as she rocked her back and forth. Anette loved how Helen always had this happiness in her, always letting it out in her hugs, among every other action her happiness took over.

-He must hate me for this. For giving him away.

-Don't worry about that. He flat out asked me if we had a spot for him.

-Oh...

-Anette, this is good. For both of you.

-I know. I know.

Marlena made her way back to the door and gave one last hug to her aunt.

-Sorry for the short stay, cutie. But I got work in the morning so I need to get back as soon as I can!

-It's okay, Aunt Helen. But you better come visit us soon!

-You better believe I will!

They had a small laugh as they finished their conversation, Anette joining in at times. Helen turned and headed back to the car as Marlena and Anette stood at the door. Thing 2 was the brave one, jumping and placing her front paws on the car. She slowly inched her face towards the plate, her mouth opening wider and wider as she got closer. Thing 1 held his tongue in his mouth, becoming very still. Thing 2's teeth hit the plate and she was successful. She grabbed the plate and pulled it off the car, returning her front paws on the ground. Helen grabbed the plate from her mouth and handed it to Marcus.

-You might not want to eat that, but for your Mom's sake, keep it in the car.

Marcus bent down and pet his dogs one last time before leaving as Helen checked to see if Thing 2 scratched up her car. They wagged their tails as Thing 1 licked his face. Thing 2 would've done the same, but she couldn't seem to keep her eyes off the food he had in his hand.

-Bye, you guys!

The dogs made their way back to the house, playing along the way, chasing each other across the front yard. Anette and Marlena waved bye to the car and Marcus wasn't responding from the front seat. They saw his aunt lean towards him, telling him something. He then lifted his hand and waved bye, he even smiled. The car started backing out of the driveway when an older woman stood in the way. Helen stopped and cursed to herself. The woman walked over to the window and spoke to Marcus.

-Leaving? But why?

-I'm going to live with my aunt, Mrs. Gillespie.

-Dahlia, dear. You can call me Dahlia.

-How are you doing, Dahlia?

-Quite fine, Helen. But I'm afraid I'm going to miss this boy. I didn't know he was going to leave. I'll miss you at church, Marcus.

-Yeah, me too.

-Well, come back and visit us soon, okay?

-I will. Bye.

-Bye, dear.

Dahlia moved out of the way, allowing the car to leave and drive off away from Silent Hill. Anette tapped Marlena on her shoulder, asking for her attention.

-Let's go inside, Marlena.

-Wait, I want to talk to Dahlia real fast.

-Marlena, now. Let's go.

-One second!

Marlena walked over to Dahlia and they spoke for awhile. Anette pet Thing 1 as the dogs made their way inside and she closed the door and stayed in the house. She didn't want to see that woman anymore. She had her fill of Dahlia at church, she only went in the name of God. She prayed and prayed for Dahlia to pay for what she did to her family. But it seemed God wasn't answering her prayers. Or he just took his time. She walked up to her room and sat on her bed, staring at her empty picture frame. It once held a picture of their family. Ever since Chris died, she had that picture, their smiling family at some event in town. Her eyes teared up as the she allowed herself to feel the sadness. It was the last picture in the house of the family together and now it was gone.

Marcus finally made it to his aunt's house. The trip took quite some time and it was getting dark as they brought his bags in the car. He grabbed the comforter his aunt stopped in Ashfield on the way back to buy and brought it to his room. Helen showed him his room he'd be sharing with the other boys. They helped him bring his bags in as his uncle finished dinner. Everyone rushed to the kitchen to get ready for dinner as Helen stood in the bedroom with Marcus.

-It'll be ready in ten minutes, Marcus. Come down whenever you're ready, okay?

-Okay.

Helen grabbed Marcus in her arms and squeezed him tightly. He wasn't used to this kind of love, this motherly love that has been absent for years. He wrapped his arms around her too and gave a small squeeze.

-I'm so happy you're here.

Marcus smiled up at his aunt's smiling face.

-Me too.

She messed up his hair a little bit as she left the room, slightly yelling down the hallway.

-Hayley! What did I tell you about playing in the mud?? Get in that bathroom right now!

-Mom!

-Don't "Mom!" me!

Marcus stood in the room, looking around at the slight mess his cousins left. He moved his bags closer to the closet. As he moved the third bag, it opened and the contents spilled to the floor, the mess inviting his things on the floor. Marcus sighed and started getting his things together when he noticed an envelope. His name was written on it and he recognized his mother's handwriting. This must be the result of his mother going through his things earlier that day. He was a little mad but stopped himself. This was a new start, it was time to let go of the anger. He tore up the envelope and its contents, telling himself it was necessary to start over. He threw it in the trashcan next to the desk and stopped as he looked at the pieces. Among the white paper with black words, he saw his father's face. He reached in and grabbed it, taking other parts with it. He realized what it was, it was a family picture. He thought his mother threw all of them away. His eyes watered as he realized what he did and he stood there for awhile staring at the trashcan, the pieces of ripped picture being crumpled in his fist. He threw it back in the trashcan, his anger building up once again. All he could do was blame his mom, for only keeping that one picture, for sealing it in an envelope. She must have known that he wouldn't have bothered to read whatever letter she wrote, why couldn't she have just put the picture in his bag?? He clenched his fist and slowly regained himself. Things weren't off to a great start.

---


	23. The GoodPlus Ending

**Ending 1 of 4: The Good+ Ending (Traversing the Portals of Reality)**

---

Marcus opened his eyes to a grey atmosphere. The fog was thick and crept in his lungs as he became conscious of his breathing. He tasted the dry smoke with each inhale of air and it made him a little dizzy. Maybe it was the fall.

-...

His eyes became more aware as he slowly got up from the floor, looking around to see where he had fallen. He was in his living room, abandoned and left just like it was when he first got to Silent Hill. The tone was still as sad as ever, everything looking depressed. He walked over to the stairs and up into the second floor hallway. He stood in front of his door when he suddenly startled himself.

-Marlena!

He rushed to her door and opened it, the door leaving his grip and hitting the wall next to it. He stepped in the door frame as the door slowly made its way back. Marcus stopped it with his hand as he looked in slight disappointment. There was nobody in the room.

-...Marlena...

He stood for awhile, looking at all of her things in the room. It looked different from what he remembered, but of course she grew up, started to like different things as he did miles and miles away. He closed the door as he walked back, his eyes catching glimpse of his mom's room down the hallway. He didn't really know how to feel, he felt a little weird rushing to see if Marlena was okay. But his body started moving anyway, his steps causing the floor to creak slightly as he came closer and closer to the door. He reached out, his hand gripped on the knob. He felt the sweat in his palms and he let go, his arm slowly finding its place back at the side of his body. He didn't need to open the door. There was nothing left in the house for him, nothing meaningful anyways.

Marcus made his way downstairs and took one last look across the lake. The water was still, the fog made a blanket to cover most of it. The burned house seemed to stare right back at him. He wondered if Alessa would be there. There was no sign she would be, nothing catching his eye rather than the darkness that seemed to bleed from the structure. Marcus walked to the living room and reaching for the door, saw on the small table an envelope with his name on it. It looked familiar, and he noticed his mother's handwriting. He grabbed it, put it in his pocket, and left the house for the last time.

The outside air was just as foggy, but the feeling was better. It was nice to be out in the open rather than enclosed in that house. Marcus could hear his footsteps echo through the streets, further convincing him of his absolute solitude. He was grateful for this, the moment he had for himself just to let everything sink in.

He had no aim really, just wandering through the streets that headed to the outskirts of Silent Hill. He made his way past broken buildings and with each step, he felt the anger slip away from himself. Slowly but surely, the bad feelings began to drain themselves from his body as he let the truth fill his mind. One step at a time, he told himself, one step at a time.

He looked around and found himself entering a forested area of Silent Hill, the green complimenting the grey skies, the fog mixing in with the trees. The concrete road ended as he heard the difference between the concrete and dirt. As he lowered his eyes to the ground in front of him, he noticed light footprints. He followed them as he noticed his surroundings change before him, the fog getting thinner as he moved forward.

He entered a graveyard, tombstones that seemed to go on. He could hear a rustling to his left and the outline of a woman kneeling before a grave. He didn't bother this girl, her short, brown hair was all he could see as she faced away from him. He walked through the graveyard and out, away from the madness that he was leaving behind. As he left, he saw the prints reform and guide him towards reality.

As the fog continued to move out of his way, he followed the raw prints that led him forward, a well in sight on his left. With his eyes down, he didn't notice the grey skies getting darker. Darker and darker they got as he got closer to escape. With no warning, sound broke the silence and Marcus began to panic. The sirens got louder as he ran ahead, avoiding whatever was chasing him. The dull, green trees evaporated into the black sky, pieces of the ground rising up and blocking his vision as he ran ahead. He could hear the clank of his footsteps and he could hear the grinding catching up to him. He didn't dare look behind him, his legs pulled him forward with great speed. His heart felt like it was about to explode when everything went silent for a second, as if time had just frozen. A white light shone in the darkness that surrounded him, his sister forming in this white contrast. He stopped for a second as she lightly raised her hand to the left, pointing at nothing. He looked to the right and saw the path continue and to the left, black. Marcus was confused, not knowing whether to trust her or not. She disappeared as the sound began to return.

The Executioner's blade was smothering the air, the sirens trying to compete. Marcus turned around to see him coming, a sheet of black bugs fighting to keep up with their master. He looked into the black and then looked at where the path continued. It seemed to go on forever. The scratches of the bugs' feet were becoming audible, causing Marcus to fret as his mind began to race. At that moment, everything seemed to fall into place. What had he just learned?

-...Okay.

With a little bit of faith, Marcus fell into the black as the sounds began to fade away. The cool air brushed his cheeks as he waited for the thud to cue his unconsciousness. He could feel his heart begin to slow down, his body gaining a little bit more energy as sound had disappeared into the darkness.. The silence greeted him as his body hit the ground, light drops of rain falling onto his head as he too disappeared into the darkness.

With a grunt and a sudden catch of breath, he awoke with a startling jump in his body. His eyes were open as he looked up. The grey sky greeted him as he pushed himself up from the ground. He breathed in again, noticing the absence of smoke. Dusting off his pants, he could hear something walking up to him. He turned around with no fright and saw the girl approaching him.

-Marcus.

Marissa had a slight limp that seemed to fade with every step as she neared closer to the man. She reached out her arms and gave him a big hug. Marcus breathed out into her hair, a sigh of relief as he hugged her back. Her hair cushioned his cheek as they both embraced, a nice view from of the lake standing off in the distance. Marissa was the one to break the hug as she looked into Marcus' eyes, speaking softly.

-We made it.

-Yeah. We did.

-What happened to you back there?

Marcus didn't really know what to say. A lot had happened, he was still trying to make sense of it. He smiled back and just shrugged his shoulders. His hand grabbed her arm and he felt the cuts underneath his palm.

-What happened to YOU back there?

Marcus stepped back to see the scratches and cuts on her body. They weren't so bad but there were a lot of them, mostly around her arms and her waist. She walked over to the bench and sat down. Marcus went to sit beside her, the beautiful lake unseen as they stared into a rocky wall. The street ended abruptly to their right, their escape resting to their left. Marcus looked at the white parking lines on the ground as Marissa laid her head on his shoulder.

-I'm tired.

-Yeah. Yeah, me too.

Marcus placed his hand on the girl's head, his fingers resting on her hair. She closed her eyes and breathed softly. Marcus, moving his arm a little to find a comfortable place for himself, sighed as he looked ahead to a rocky wall.

-Are you okay, Marcus?

-...

He patted his jacket and Marissa heard the noise of the envelope, lifting her head out of his grip as she looked at him. He released the letter from his jacket pocket and revealed the dirty white paper. He pulled back his arm, making sure not to brush the girl's head, as he held it with both hands. He opened the letter and Marissa held the envelope for him as he unfolded the contents within. He stopped for a second and looked at her. Marissa lightly blushed.

-I could leave you alone if you want.

-No, it's okay.

Marissa smiled as she placed her eyes back on the text that was scribbled on the paper. Marcus looked down at it as well, opening the letter fully, a picture sliding out onto his lap. He noticed the picture to be that of his family, everyone together smiling at the camera. He began to read his mother's words.

"Dear Marcus,

I know that nothing could take back what had happened. Your father dying, my erratic behavior, everything seems entirely and irreversibly broken. I've tried to pull us back together, you, your sister, and I. But it's as if you don't want it. ...I don't blame you, Marcus. What I did... is unforgivable. But still, I hold hope in my heart that one day you'll be able to forgive this unforgivable sin.

It's too late to be your mother. I ruined the chances of this. But it's not too late to do what is right, for you. That's why you're going to live with your aunt. As much as it hurts to let you go, this is what you need. You need to be around people who love you, and people that you can love back. I feel as if I'm giving up on you, but I keep telling myself that this is the only thing I can give you.

Marcus, please be good. Try to come visit your sister, I know she won't say it, but she'll miss you as much as I will. I put a picture in here for you. The last of your father's. I think you deserve this more than any of us. I'll be lying if I tell you I won't miss it terribly, but maybe this is what I need to let go of in order to start moving on.

Goodbye Marcus. I'll be thinking about you. I love you so much. Forever and ever.

-Mom"

He folded the letter back up and passed it to Marissa. She put it back in the envelope as Marcus picked up the picture in his lap, staring at it, trying to feel something from it. As he stared into the happy faces, he could feel a little warmth inside of him, not a lot, just a shred. He closed his eyes as he placed the picture beside him. Marissa handed over the letter and he placed it on top of the picture. She pulled out a hidden letter herself and grabbed it tightly. Marcus looked as she looked into his eyes. She gave a smile and placed her letter on top of his, giving his mother's note a companion.

-I'm glad we got to see each other again.

Marcus nodded.

-Let's go.

Marissa flipped her hair off her shoulders, leaving it to hang behind her back as she stood up and grabbed Marcus' hand. She turned around, leading him away from the forest. A car began to drive up as they headed away from Silent Hill, the lights shining at them. It parked at the rest stop, revealing a man in a green jacket stepping out. He nodded at them and they returned the welcome. The man was a little hurried, stepping into the bathroom as they began to make their exit. They walked through the parking lot of that rest stop, the rundown looking rest stop, looking at the lake as they headed down the highway.

Walking side by side, they didn't say much. All that was needed was the feeling of having someone there. Marissa turned and smiled at him, Marcus turning as well. He put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her a little closer as they both let out a tiny laugh. The sky had gotten a little bit more blue, the color filling the air with each footstep as they entered reality.


	24. The Good Ending

**Ending 2 of 4 - Allowed Escape  
(The beginning is mostly word for word the same as the 1st ending, it changes halfway so don't worry haha. I think it'll be this way for the rest, changing before or at a certain decision. Just a heads up :) -StoneyRock)**

---

Marcus opened his eyes to a grey atmosphere. The fog was thick and crept in his lungs as he became conscious of his breathing. He tasted the dry smoke with each inhale of air and it made him a little dizzy. Maybe it was the fall.

-...

His eyes became more aware as he slowly got up from the floor, looking around to see where he had fallen. He was in his living room, abandoned and left just like it was when he first got to Silent Hill. The tone was still as sad as ever, everything looking depressed. He walked over to the stairs and up into the second floor hallway. He stood in front of his door when he suddenly startled himself.

-Marlena!

He rushed to her door and opened it, the door leaving his grip and hitting the wall next to it. He stepped in the door frame as the door slowly made its way back. Marcus stopped it with his hand as he looked in slight disappointment. There was nobody in the room.

-...Marlena...

He stood for awhile, looking at all of her things in the room. It looked different from what he remembered, but of course she grew up, started to like different things as he did miles and miles away. He closed the door as he walked back, his eyes catching glimpse of his mom's room down the hallway. He didn't really know how to feel, he felt a little weird rushing to see if Marlena was okay. But his body started moving anyway, his steps causing the floor to creak slightly as he came closer and closer to the door. He reached out, his hand gripped on the knob. He felt the sweat in his palms and he let go, his arm slowly finding its place back at the side of his body. He didn't need to open the door. There was nothing left in the house for him, nothing meaningful anyways.

Marcus made his way downstairs and took one last look across the lake. The water was still, the fog made a blanket to cover most of it. The burned house seemed to stare right back at him. He wondered if Alessa would be there. There was no sign she would be, nothing catching his eye rather than the darkness that seemed to bleed from the structure. Marcus walked to the living room and reaching for the door, saw on the small table an envelope with his name on it. It looked familiar, and he noticed his mother's handwriting. He grabbed it, put it in his pocket, and left the house for the last time.

The outside air was just as foggy, but the feeling was better. It was nice to be out in the open rather than enclosed in that house. Marcus could hear his footsteps echo through the streets, further convincing him of his absolute solitude. He was grateful for this, the moment he had for himself just to let everything sink in.

He had no aim really, just wandering through the streets that headed to the outskirts of Silent Hill. He made his way past broken buildings and with each step, he felt the anger slip away from himself. Slowly but surely, the bad feelings began to drain themselves from his body as he let the truth fill his mind. One step at a time, he told himself, one step at a time.

He looked around and found himself entering a forested area of Silent Hill, the green complimenting the grey skies, the fog mixing in with the trees. The concrete road ended as he heard the difference between the concrete and dirt. As he lowered his eyes to the ground in front of him, he noticed light footprints. He followed them as he noticed his surroundings change before him, the fog getting thinner as he moved forward.

He walked a couple of yards away from the cement and noticed there was a rustling behind him. He turned around and saw the outline of a human walking through the fog, getting clearer as he too stepped on the dirt pathway.

-Alek?

Alek walked a little slowly with his hand covering his side. Marcus noticed the dry blood as he got closer, walking towards him to offer some support. He took off his jacket and handed it over to the injured man.

-Nah man, I'm fine.

-Just take it.

-I said I'm fine.

Marcus still held his jacket out for him to take and Alek took notice. They stared at each other, Alek hunching over slightly. He reached out his hand and snatched the jacket from him.

-Thank you.

Alek wrapped the jacket around his injury, using the sleeves to tie over the wound tightly. Alek winced at the slight shock of pain that shot through his body but adjusted quickly. He stood up straighter, his right hand gathering the rest of the jacket to form a cushion over the wound and held it in place. He walked slowly as Marcus took the lead just a few steps ahead. They didn't say anything as they made it to a rusted gate.

They entered a graveyard, tombstones that seemed to go on. Marcus could hear a rustling to his left and the outline of a woman kneeling before a grave. They didn't bother this girl, her short, brown hair was all he could see as she faced away from them. They walked through the graveyard and out, away from the madness that was left behind. As they went, Marcus saw the prints reform and guide him towards reality.

As the fog continued to move out of their way, they followed the raw prints that led him forward, a well in sight on his left. With his eyes down, Alek didn't notice the grey skies getting darker. Darker and darker they got as the two men got closer to escape. With no warning, sound broke the silence and Marcus began to panic. The sirens got louder as he ran ahead, Alek closely behind him avoiding whatever was chasing them. The dull, green trees evaporated into the black sky, pieces of the ground rising up and blocking their vision as they ran ahead. Alek could hear the clank of his footsteps and he could hear the grinding catching up to him. He didn't dare look behind him as he was already behind Marcus, his legs pulled him forward through the pain with great speed. His heart felt like it was about to explode when everything went silent for a second, as if time had just frozen. A white light shone in the darkness that surrounded them, Marcus' sister forming in this white contrast. Alek caught up to Marcus, who had stopped for a second as she lightly raised her hand to the left, pointing at nothing. He looked to the right and saw the path continue and to the left, black. Marcus was confused, not knowing whether to trust her or not. She disappeared as the sound began to return.

The Executioner's blade was smothering the air, the sirens trying to compete. Marcus turned around to see him coming, a sheet of black bugs fighting to keep up with their master. He looked into the black and then looked at where the path continued. It seemed to go on forever. The scratches of the bugs' feet were becoming audible, causing Marcus to fret as his mind began to race. At that moment, everything seemed to fall into place. What had he just learned?

-...

He couldn't force himself to do it. Alek hit him on the shoulder, realizing the hint that she had given them.

-What are you waiting for??

Marcus panicked as he felt Alek push him over the edge of the rusted metal platform, his body turning as he fell. He saw Alek fading away as he noticed him being pulled back, hearing Alek scream as he fell further and further into darkness. Marcus closed his eyes and allowed his body to relax as he waited to lose consciousness. He hit the ground hard, shockwaves being sent through his body making him unable to feel anymore. He could, however, feel the cold rain hit his face, soothing him into unconsciousness to rescue him from the black nowhere.

He felt his body awaken, his legs shaking as they scratched around in the dirt. Marcus stood up and dusted himself off. He was able to get most of the dirt of off his pants but missed a few spots, now focusing on walking up the steps. He looked around and noticed that he was located at the edge of the lake. The view from the top of the trail was beautiful, the lake looking very serene. A car drove up and parked, turning off its engine. A man stepped out as Marcus walked towards him, the street behind him blocked off. The man wore a green jacket and looked a little bit hurried.

-Hey, excuse me?

Marcus turned and gave his attention to him.

-I'm looking for Silent Hill, is this the way?

Marcus stood for a second. He breathed in and out, thinking of what he could say. The man looked a little put off by the silence. Marcus snapped back into reality, nodding.

-Yeah,,, just down that trail.

-Thanks.

-Uh...

The man gave Marcus an extra minute of attention.

-Be careful.

The man nodded as he went back to his car, rumbling through a few things. Marcus went to sit down at the bench that was situated close by. He noticed the man walked into the restroom at the rest stop they were at and then began to focus on his surroundings. The lake was sitting behind him, a cliff wall in front of him, absolutely nothing useful to his right, and an escape route to the left. Marcus put his hands to his sides, placing them on the bench when he felt something underneath his grip.

-Hmm?

It was an envelope addressed to Marissa, the handwriting written so beautifully although the envelope looked like it had been through hell. He thought about opening it but decided against it, it was hers and only hers, even if she left it behind. It probably contains painful memories, he thought to himself. He then remembered his own letter that he picked up at the house. He patted down his pants, finding nothing in his pockets and realized that he had put the letter in his jacket pocket. Now that he had given the jacket to Alek, there was no way of getting it back. He stood up and sighed.

He walked forward, deciding that losing the letter was probably for the better and that now was important. He managed to walk a good distance from the rest stop when he stopped, leaning against the guard rail. The lake was so pretty, the water still and silver in the slight grey glow that the atmosphere above it provided. The color of the skies were fighting above him, the grey purgatory to his left and the blue leading to reality on his right, mixing together as he looked at the lake. You know, Hell sure looked beautifully inviting.

---


	25. The Bad Ending

**Ending 3 of 4: The Bad Ending - Resting Comfortably**

---

Marcus opened his eyes to a grey atmosphere. The fog was thick and crept in his lungs as he became conscious of his breathing. He tasted the dry smoke with each inhale of air and it made him a little dizzy. Maybe it was the fall.

-...

His eyes became more aware as he slowly got up from the floor, looking around to see where he had fallen. He was in his living room, abandoned and left just like it was when he first got to Silent Hill. The tone was still as sad as ever, everything looking depressed. He walked over to the stairs and up into the second floor hallway. He stood in front of his door when he suddenly startled himself.

-Marlena!

He rushed to her door and opened it, the door leaving his grip and hitting the wall next to it. He stepped in the door frame as the door slowly made its way back. Marcus stopped it with his hand as he looked in slight disappointment. There was nobody in the room.

-...Marlena...

He stood for awhile, looking at all of her things in the room. It looked different from what he remembered, but of course she grew up, started to like different things as he did miles and miles away. He closed the door as he walked back, his eyes catching glimpse of his mom's room down the hallway. He didn't really know how to feel, he felt a little weird rushing to see if Marlena was okay. But his body started moving anyway, his steps causing the floor to creak slightly as he came closer and closer to the door. He reached out, his hand gripped on the knob. He felt the sweat in his palms and he let go, his arm slowly finding its place back at the side of his body. He didn't need to open the door. There was nothing left in the house for him, nothing meaningful anyways.

Marcus made his way downstairs and took one last look across the lake. The water was still, the fog made a blanket to cover most of it. The burned house seemed to stare right back at him. He wondered if Alessa would be there. There was no sign she would be, nothing catching his eye rather than the darkness that seemed to bleed from the structure. Marcus walked to the living room and reaching for the door, saw on the small table an envelope with his name on it. It looked familiar, and he noticed his mother's handwriting. He grabbed it, put it in his pocket, and left the house for the last time.

The outside air was just as foggy, but the feeling was better. It was nice to be out in the open rather than enclosed in that house. Marcus could hear his footsteps echo through the streets, further convincing him of his absolute solitude. He was grateful for this, the moment he had for himself just to let everything sink in.

He had no aim really, just wandering through the streets that headed to the outskirts of Silent Hill. He made his way past broken buildings and with each step, he felt the anger slip away from himself. Slowly but surely, the bad feelings began to drain themselves from his body as he let the truth fill his mind. One step at a time, he told himself, one step at a time.

He looked around and found himself entering a forested area of Silent Hill, the green complimenting the grey skies, the fog mixing in with the trees. The concrete road ended as he heard the difference between the concrete and dirt. As he lowered his eyes to the ground in front of him, he noticed light footprints. He followed them as he noticed his surroundings change before him, the fog getting thinner as he moved forward.

He entered a graveyard, tombstones that seemed to go on. He could hear a rustling to his left and the outline of a woman kneeling before a grave. He didn't bother this girl, her short, brown hair was all he could see as she faced away from him. He walked through the graveyard and out, away from the madness that he was leaving behind. As he left, he saw the prints reform and guide him towards reality.

As the fog continued to move out of his way, he followed the raw prints that led him forward, a well in sight on his left. With his eyes down, he didn't notice the grey skies getting darker. Darker and darker they got as he got closer to escape. With no warning, sound broke the silence and Marcus began to panic. The sirens got louder as he ran ahead, avoiding whatever was chasing him. The dull, green trees evaporated into the black sky, pieces of the ground rising up and blocking his vision as he ran ahead. He could hear the clank of his footsteps and he could hear the grinding catching up to him. He didn't dare look behind him, his legs pulled him forward with great speed. His heart felt like it was about to explode when everything went silent for a second, as if time had just frozen. A white light shone in the darkness that surrounded him, his sister forming in this white contrast. He stopped for a second as she lightly raised her hand to the left, pointing at nothing. He looked to the right and saw the path continue and to the left, black. Marcus was confused, not knowing whether to trust her or not. She disappeared as the sound began to return.

The Executioner's blade was smothering the air, the sirens trying to compete. Marcus turned around to see him coming, a sheet of black bugs fighting to keep up with their master. He looked into the black and then looked at where the path continued. It seemed to go on forever. The scratches of the bugs' feet were becoming audible, causing Marcus to fret as his mind began to race. At that moment, everything seemed to fall into place. What had he just learned?

-No..

He couldn't trust her, not after everything that had happened. It was too much of her to ask otherwise. The scratches of the bug's feet got louder as they neared Marcus. He could feel the tickle of them on his legs without them actually being there, and this was his cue to keep running. His footsteps slammed into the metal, his breath quickening as his heart rate began to rise again. The sirens got louder and louder as he pressed forward.

He could feel the Executioner behind him, so close behind him he swore he could feel its metal helmet barely scratching against his jacket. This only encouraged him to run faster. His legs moved quicker as he could feel his body about to give out when the sirens began to disappear from the air. He slowed down, uncontrollably, as he struggled to catch his breath. He was quickly spun around as the Executioner grabbed him by the throat, lifting Marcus' body entirely off the ground. This made Marcus choke on his breath, making it harder to heal his body from the intense stress he had put it through. His face was crimson red, his pulse strong as he could hear his heartbeat inside his chest. Pieces of the foggy world began to settle in the darkness around them.

The Executioner began to lift the great knife off the ground, the scraping incredibly loud. Marcus struggled, the Executioner's grip tightening. The world around them gained more and more of the sad, grey color to it. Marcus heard a clink underneath him. He couldn't look down at the death trap set up for him, the great knife turned up so the long blade faced his body, inviting him. The last pieces of purgatory were set as the Executioner, disappearing from sight, let go. Marcus hit the ground as the world around him completely reverted to its foggy rendition of Silent Hill, unknowing how lucky he was to have escaped a narrow death.

Marcus looked around him and noticed he was at the entrance of the exit, his upper half on the concrete as his lower half was on the dirt path. His body seemed to be pointing to Silent Hill, as if it was telling him to go back. Marcus wasn't sure what to do, all he knew was he would wait awhile until he tried to leave again, fearing the same result. He got himself up as he dusted himself off. He walked back into the empty streets of Silent Hill.

His body moved without his brain's okay to do so, his eyes to the ground. No clear thoughts ran through his mind as he felt himself moving then suddenly stop. He looked up at the burned wreckage that was Alessa's house. He walked up to the door, breaking a burned step as he made it inside.

The ash made the blackness of the wrecked house more gray as he noticed nothing else had changed. He walked to the living room, the dull green of the furniture still being the only color he could see. He looked at the fireplace and saw the picture had returned. The picture of the witch and her mother. He heard a noise behind him and saw Alessa, walking towards him slowly. He leaned his back to the wall and slowly fell to the floor. His head rested on his knees, his arms lifeless next to him. He began to mumbled nonsensical words until an articulate rambling became heard.

-...Why?

Alessa walked and sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder and placing her tiny hand in his. She squeezed it and sighed.

-I don't know. Maybe...maybe she still won't let you go.

Marcus looked up and remembered something. He used his free hand to search through his jacket, Alessa looking over in curiosity. He pulled out the envelope addressed to him in his mother's handwriting. He looked at it and scoffed.

-What is it, Marcus?

He looked at the little girl and looked back at the letter.

-The past. The past I don't care to look back on.

He threw the letter ahead of him, the sound of it sliding in the dust on the floor slightly heard. Alessa let go of his hand and stood up. She walked ahead to grab it, Marcus turning his head to look outside through a hole in the wall. He could hear her footsteps stop as she reached the letter, noticing the ash falling peacefully outside. Alessa opened the letter slightly, instantly closing it back up as she realized who wrote it. She walked back to Marcus, placing it at his feet.

-You might want to read this later. For closure. For you... and her.

She turned and walked away, opening the door to make her exit.

-Goodbye, Marcus.

The door closed behind her, the sound becoming the last time Marcus heard from Alessa. His eyes were transfixed by the ash, the ash that fell forever. It collected around the hole as the unlucky flakes fell beyond into nothing. Marcus was mesmerized by the haphazard pattern as he sat in the burned house. Everything escaped his mind as he truly felt at peace, no longer feeling the bruises of combat, no longer feeling the scars in his heart. He was content at the moment, peaceful and resting comfortably alone in this insane world.

---


	26. The BadPlus Ending

**Ending 4 of 4: The Bad + Ending - The Suicidal Clock Chime**

---

Marcus opened his eyes to a grey atmosphere. The fog was thick and crept in his lungs as he became conscious of his breathing. He tasted the dry smoke with each inhale of air and it made him a little dizzy. Maybe it was the fall.

-...

His eyes became more aware as he slowly got up from the floor, looking around to see where he had fallen. He was in his living room, abandoned and left just like it was when he first got to Silent Hill. The tone was still as sad as ever, everything looking depressed. He walked over to the stairs and up into the second floor hallway. He stood in front of his door when he suddenly startled himself.

-Marlena!

He rushed to her door and opened it, the door leaving his grip and hitting the wall next to it. He stepped in the door frame as the door slowly made its way back. Marcus stopped it with his hand as he looked in slight disappointment. There was nobody in the room.

-...Marlena...

He stood for awhile, looking at all of her things in the room. It looked different from what he remembered, but of course she grew up, started to like different things as he did miles and miles away. He closed the door as he walked back, his eyes catching glimpse of his mom's room down the hallway. He didn't really know how to feel, he felt a little weird rushing to see if Marlena was okay. But his body started moving anyway, his steps causing the floor to creak slightly as he came closer and closer to the door. He reached out, his hand gripped on the knob. He felt the sweat in his palms and he let go, his arm slowly finding its place back at the side of his body. He didn't need to open the door. There was nothing left in the house for him, nothing meaningful anyways.

Marcus made his way downstairs and took one last look across the lake. The water was still, the fog made a blanket to cover most of it. The burned house seemed to stare right back at him. He wondered if Alessa would be there. There was no sign she would be, nothing catching his eye rather than the darkness that seemed to bleed from the structure. Marcus walked to the living room and reaching for the door, saw on the small table an envelope with his name on it. It looked familiar, and he noticed his mother's handwriting. He grabbed it, put it in his pocket, and left the house for the last time.

The outside air was just as foggy, but the feeling was better. It was nice to be out in the open rather than enclosed in that house. Marcus could hear his footsteps echo through the streets, further convincing him of his absolute solitude. He was grateful for this, the moment he had for himself just to let everything sink in.

He had no aim really, just wandering through the streets that headed to the outskirts of Silent Hill. He made his way past broken buildings and with each step, he felt the anger slip away from himself. Slowly but surely, the bad feelings began to drain themselves from his body as he let the truth fill his mind. One step at a time, he told himself, one step at a time.

He looked around and found himself entering a forested area of Silent Hill, the green complimenting the grey skies, the fog mixing in with the trees. The concrete road ended as he heard the difference between the concrete and dirt. As he lowered his eyes to the ground in front of him, he noticed light footprints. He followed them as he noticed his surroundings change before him, the fog getting thinner as he moved forward.

He entered a graveyard, tombstones that seemed to go on. He could hear a rustling to his left and the outline of a woman kneeling before a grave. He didn't bother this girl, her short, brown hair was all he could see as she faced away from him. He walked through the graveyard and out, away from the madness that he was leaving behind. As he left, he saw the prints reform and guide him towards reality.

As the fog continued to move out of his way, he followed the raw prints that led him forward, a well in sight on his left. With his eyes down, he didn't notice the grey skies getting darker. Darker and darker they got as he got closer to escape. With no warning, sound broke the silence and Marcus began to panic. The sirens got louder as he ran ahead, avoiding whatever was chasing him. The dull, green trees evaporated into the black sky, pieces of the ground rising up and blocking his vision as he ran ahead. He could hear the clank of his footsteps and he could hear the grinding catching up to him. He didn't dare look behind him, his legs pulled him forward with great speed. His heart felt like it was about to explode when everything went silent for a second, as if time had just frozen. A white light shone in the darkness that surrounded him, his sister forming in this white contrast. He stopped for a second as she lightly raised her hand to the left, pointing at nothing. He looked to the right and saw the path continue and to the left, black. Marcus was confused, not knowing whether to trust her or not. She disappeared as the sound began to return.

The Executioner's blade was smothering the air, the sirens trying to compete. Marcus turned around to see him coming, a sheet of black bugs fighting to keep up with their master. He looked into the black and then looked at where the path continued. It seemed to go on forever. The scratches of the bugs' feet were becoming audible, causing Marcus to fret as his mind began to race. At that moment, everything seemed to fall into place. What had he just learned?

-No..

He couldn't trust her, not after everything that had happened. It was too much of her to ask otherwise. The scratches of the bug's feet got louder as they neared Marcus. He could feel the tickle of them on his legs without them actually being there, and this was his cue to keep running. His footsteps slammed into the metal, his breath quickening as his heart rate began to rise again. The sirens got louder and louder as he pressed forward.

He heard a roar from behind him as the sound of the bugs became more present. They moved faster and faster, some unlucky to get caught underneath his feet as he smashed them with his weight. The swarm of bugs caught up, some jumping and latching onto his legs. Marcus grunted at the pain as three bugs bit into his legs, slowing down enough to get caught. The swarm crawled up his body as each began to feast on any open piece of flesh they could find. Marcus screamed as the world around him turned black, his body becoming numb to the pain as it overwhelmed his senses. The last thing he saw on that narrow stretch of metal as the Executioner looking down at him, reaching for his face with his free hand.

Everything was black as he could hear a faint chime. He could feel himself breathing in and out as he gained his senses back. He moved his arms, but they were attached to something. It didn't allow him much movement, he pulled slightly and realized this much. His body was tired, his head down as he recollected the previous events.

-What happened?

He looked down at his body, noticing his clothes were fine. There were no tears and no holes, nothing to suggest he could have been violently devoured by the swarm. He sighed as he looked around the room. The only light was shining above him, he looked up and his eyes weren't strong enough to stay open. He closed them and let them rest before he tried to look around again.

Marcus opened his eyes once more and looked around him. The room was frighteningly familiar. He heard noises outside of the room as the doorknob rattled. The door swung open as two big men in a strange uniform burst in. They had weapons in their hands as they escorted an older lady and a young boy inside. It was Dahlia Gillespie. His eyes began to express fear once he saw the little boy was himself. The chimes he had heard earlier had gotten slightly louder.

Dahlia spoke up and explained to the boy that the person chained in the room lost faith in God. He needed to be retaught. She gave him a meat hook and urged the boy forward. Marcus struggled to break free but it was all in vain. There was no escape. He became very desperate, trying with his body to move instead of his arms. Dahlia smiled as the boy walked forward with the hook in his tiny hands. He stopped once he realized what this was, this horrible memory that was now turned on himself.

He tightened his stomach in attempt to brace himself as his younger self struck him. Marcus groaned at the pain as the hook embedded itself into his abdomen like it was nothing. The young Marcus ripped the weapon away from the older Marcus' body, tearing right through him. Marcus tried to hold the pain in but it seemed to express itself in his throat as he lost control of his voice.

-Mom...

The boy took the cue and began to strike Marcus with such ferocity.

-I...I...I hate you!

The boy struck his adult self over and over as Marcus screamed into the air. No one could help him as he felt each individual blow, his legs getting torn up by the boy. He felt another strike in his side and another underneath his rib cage. The attack suddenly stopped as Marcus bled out onto the floor. He hung his head, no longer having the strength to hold it up anymore. He could hear the little boy fighting to catch his breath, completely tired from wielding the hook. The pain seemed to surge through Marcus as one second he felt he could bear the wounds and in the next, it throbbed and reminded him of its presence.

The younger Marcus dropped the hook as Dahlia went to retrieve him. She helped him out of the room as the older Marcus stood trapped in the room. He could hear Dahlia speak before she left.

-Bring in his sister. Let her have a go.

Marcus' body was weak as he tried to move but couldn't. He threw himself back as he could hear the chimes go off again. The light was in his face, forcing his eyes to close themselves. He didn't mind, he didn't want to see himself get killed. He breathed in and he breathed out. He heard once again the door rattle and swing open. He didn't look ahead as he heard metal clanking on the floor. The two men returned and one, in a gruff voice, instructed the girl to hit the prisoner with the weapon. She grabbed the weapon and was pushed forward. She didn't want to and expressed it vocally. The men weren't taking no for an answer, one of them holding their own weapon above her to intimidate her. The girl cried as she hit Marcus lightly in the leg.

Marcus winced at the sting, but was thankful the blow was as ferocious as before. The girl cried and one of the men walked forward, grabbing the girl's weapon-equipped hand and using his own strength to force her to strike Marcus. Time and time again, Marcus felt the blow, his entire lower body a mess of wounds and blood. Marcus' head seemed to involuntarily turn to the side and his eyes opened, looking into a dirty mirror. He was surprised at the sight of his mother's face looking right back. The chimes got louder, droning out the pleas of the girl to stop and even droning out the pain. He stared into the mirror as death crept up and blurred his vision, Marcus unable to see his mother's cold face staring back at him through the reflection. The darkness overcame his sight and peacefully allowed him to go to the rhythm of the suicidal clock chimes.

---


	27. The ? Ending

**Ending 5 of 4: The ??? Ending - Party Bus!**

**(Entirely rushed but I wanted some sort of joke ending! - StoneyRock)**

---

Marcus hit his head on the ground, his fall from the final battleground a short one. He brushed off his clothes as he stood up, clutching his head in an effort to stop the throbbing inside. He heard nothing but the dripping sound of water, it was surprisingly loud. He was completely surrounded in darkness with the exception of a faint light ahead of him. It looked like a cluster of lights, brightly glimmering in the black atmosphere. He walked forward to pursue these lights, hoping it was a way to get out of this Hell.

As he walked forward, a beam of light shot down on him. He looked up immediately to see the source but the light was too felt his body become weightless as he began to float off of the ground. Marcus panicked and shifted his body forward, allowing himself to break free from the strange power. He fell to the ground as the light above him followed him. He quickly sprung to his feet and sprinted forward.

The beam of light followed him closely, never really quite catching onto him. The white color all of a sudden turned a bright red, and then a bright blue. Marcus ran and ran, his heart pumping fast and his legs getting tired as the light above him seemed to go through colors like it was a strobe light. The lights of the house weren't getting any closer as he went forward, Marcus wondered to himself if he should give up. He got distracted and fell to the ground, the beam of the light instantly turned white and used its powers to lift him. Marcus got closer and closer, his body spinning in circles as he closed his eyes, covering his face with his hands when he heard a noise. He looked down and noticed it was no longer black, but that he seemed to be in a warehouse.

-Nice Johnny! 37 seconds!

Marcus felt himself lower as the beam of light above him dimmed until he was standing on the ground again. He looked up above him and saw a strange UFO, its saucer still spinning slightly. He looked behind him, as he heard something approach. His mouth opened wide once he saw what came walking towards him. It was an alien. There were 4 of them walking towards him and another one was stepping down from a rope ladder connected to the UFO.

-Yeah! Alright, new record!!

The alien from the UFO high fived his friends and they turned to look at the human, confused as he couldn't process what he was seeing.

-Hey, thanks for being such a good sport.

-Uh...yeah. No problem...

-Hey, we're having a Christmas party at the office. You're more than welcome to come along.

-...

Marcus was still in shock. Aliens!

-..Actually, I should be getting back home. My aunt must be getting worried.

-Ahhh, come on! Just for a minute! I'll be your best friend...

Marcus couldn't say no. He needed a best friend. Now, he could mentally check that off his list of things to do before he dies.

-Alright.

The aliens jumped and cheered as they grabbed onto Marcus. Marcus was thrown into some time space vortex as he suddenly found himself in an entirely different location. He was standing in front of the building, decorated and looking like the party was just about to get started. He looked at the sign next to him, lit up in multi-colored Christmas lights. It read, "Silent Hill Historical Society".

Marcus walked up to the door, balloons tied to the doorknob. He knocked and waited for awhile, eventually hearing footsteps approach the door. The door opened and Marcus was glad to see a familiar face.

-Marcus! Come in!

Alessa jumped up and down as she ushered the way for her friend to come in.

-Guys! He's here!

Marcus walked into the main room and saw a couple more aliens chatting by a water cooler. They looked at him, giving him dirty looks. He didn't care, he was more interested in finding a karaoke machine or something. He turned around and put his coat on the coat rack, noticing a huge Pyramid helmet stashed next to it. Marcus turned around and saw the Executioner walking towards the adjacent room, in his natural form.

-Woah!

He didn't have a head! There he was, just walking inside the room, headless, headed for the keg in the corner as he got a plastic red cup for himself. Alessa pulled Marcus' hand, pulling him deeper into the party. He looked to the right of him and saw a pinata being pulled up and down by a few aliens. The Butcher, blindfolded, was swinging his knife in attempt to hit it, grunting every time he missed. Two aliens chuckled to themselves in a corner at the sight of this.

-Here you go.

Marcus grabbed the drink Alessa offered him. She smiled and walked back into the crowd of aliens, monsters, and other baddies. Marcus turned and saw the only other human in the room and approached him. The man seemed very nice and reached his hand out.

-Hi. My name is Harry.

-Marcus.

They shook hands and smiled, Marcus taking a sip from his cup.

-So what are you doing here, Harry?

-Just hanging around a bit before we go.

-We?

-Oh, my daughter Cheryl.

Harry pointed across the room and Marcus saw the cute little baby playing with the aliens surrounding her. She giggled nonstop as they gave her their laser pistols to play with. She pulled the trigger and a green beam shot out and hit the walls, blackening them with their super heat vision. She shot the pistol three more times, hitting an alien in the face. The alien fell to the floor, leaving the rest of the group to bust out laughing and encouraging the baby to do it again.

-Ahh...

Marcus looked around. Where was that damn karaoke! He noticed a room with a sign on it. He walked over and inspected it.

"LIGHT SWITCH RAVE. DO NOT DISTURB."

Marcus opened the door and stared in horror at the sight. A bunch of those monsters trapped within themselves were shaking to the beat, nurses doing the same as they all danced to the rhythm of the lights being turned off and on by a lonely nurse. She looked sad, having the most boring job of flickering the lights and not being asked to dance. Marcus couldn't stop staring as they rocked to a house beat and suddenly saw the door close. Alessa stood in front of him, her hand on the doorknob.

-...Sorry you had to see that...

She walked slowly away as Marcus turned around, not daring to experience the light switch rave again.

He walked back into the party as he heard a honk from outside. As if they had rehearsed it, all of them exclaimed in unison:

-PARTY BUS!!!!!

All of them shuffled outside with their drinks and Marcus was the last one to get out. He stood at the door frame, Alessa noticing as she climbed in. She waved for him to follow and he shrugged his shoulders. No one back home was going to believe this!

---


End file.
